The Story of Top Cat
by Ellis97
Summary: Looking to work his way to the top and make a name for himself, Top Cat must form a rebellion against the evil crocodile gangster, Mr. Big. By doing that, he must recruit as many people as he can, but also learns the importance of friendship along the way.
1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the newest story in my channel and this time, it's not about Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Inspector Gadget, Scooby Doo, or the Boondocks! This one, is about our favorite yellow feline, Top Cat! This is the story of how TC and his friends came to be.**

**It's basically takes the elements of Top Cat Begins, but with a few tweaks and modifications. It gives more time to build up the friendship between TC, Benny, and the rest of the gang and there are more plot points than before. **

* * *

Our story opens up on a dark and stormy night where we see a yellow kitten inside of a trash can in an alley, all forlorn, confused, and alone with nobody beside him. The kitten got out of his trash can and covered himself with newspaper to hide himself from the rain. Unfortunately, the wind was too strong and it knocked the trash can down. Feeling sad, the kitten walked away, hoping to find somewhere to sleep.

As the years went by, the kitten tried to do everything he could to get something nice to eat. He would eat anything, even a bowl of gruel. No human even dared to look at him. As he grew up, he began to walk upright, understand the ways of the street life, and even speak human language. Unfortunately, things were pretty tough those years. He was a stray and couldn't really find a way to get food or shelter, so he often resorted to dumpster diving and stealing food from strangers. The poor cat was on his own.

One day while walking, he saw something that caught his eyes. It was a TV shop playing some sort of commercial.

"Are you trying to make a fast buck and shoot for the stars? Do you want some food? Are you a homeless street urchin?" said the TV announcer guy.

"Why yes." said the cat. "Yes I am."

"Well kid, what if I told you there was a place where you could see the stars and live a lavish lifestyle?" the announcer continued.

"There is? Where is it?!" the cat said as he put his face up to the window.

"New York City!" A huge image of the Big Apple appeared onscreen. "Home of the Yankees, the Mets, the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and Broadway! Plan your trip today!"

The cat gasped with wide eyes. This could be the place he was looking for. Now all he needed was to find a way to get there. Just then, he saw a van driving somewhere.

"This could be my ticket." He thought.

As soon as the owners of the van got into their car, the cat grabbed onto the roof, hoping to hitch a ride to the big city. The car started to take off and all the way to wherever they going at breakneck speed.

After digging his claws into the metal of the car and suffering the burdens of bugs flying into his face, the car finally landed to where it was going; Jellystone National Park.

The owners got out of the van and started to go over to a picnic table. At that same time, the yellow cat was getting off the roof of the van.

"That was...bracing..." He thought as he fixed his fur. "Not exactly what I had in mind, though. I was really expecting the big city. Might as well have a little stroll."

* * *

Meanwhile over in the ranger station, Ranger Smith was talking to his newest employee about his job.

"Alright pal, it's your first day on the job." said Smith. "You need to make sure all the clients and campers are safe."

"I sure will, Mr. Ranger sir." the new ranger saluted.

"And be sure to keep an eye out for this guy!" Ranger Smith showed him a WANTED poster of a bear in a green hat and matching tie. "He's a real troublemaker."

"Why sure, Mr. Ranger!" said the new ranger. "As long as my name is Huckleberry Hound!"

"Good!" said Smith. "Now get out there and start! I've got work to do."

Huck went outside to start his job and looked through his binoculars to see the campers and customers. "Well let's see what we have here..."

He saw the campers enjoying their food on a nice picnic table, minding their own business, but Huck didn't really believe something.

"...just a bunch of nice campers enjoying their picnic." He thought. "Seems a bit suspicious to me. I'd better keep an eye on them."

Then, he saw the yellow cat wandering around and stalking the customers for their food.

"Well I'll be, it's a yellow cat looking all doggone hungry and looking like he wants them campers' food..." He thought. "Seems perfectly normal to me."

Huck then decided to lie down and take a little nap. "Oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine..."

At that same time, the yellow cat decided to pounce on the campers' food, as it was in his natural instincts. He got down on all fours and didn't make a sound.

"I'm gonna eat tonight!" He thought.

He started to run right towards the picnic basket, leaped up, and was about to pounce right on the table when all of a sudden, he felt something plug onto his rear end. It was some sort of fishing rod with a giant plunger suction cup on it.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Why did I stop? Shouldn't there be landing?"

Just then, he was lifted up into the sky and reeled in from the ground, where the source of the string had come from.

"Looks like we've got a big one, Boo Boo!" said the guy on the other end of the fishing line. It was the bear that Ranger Smith had told Huck about earlier.

"You know Yogi, we could just hunt for food like all the other animals." said Boo Boo.

"Don't be ridiculous, Boo." said Yogi. "A pic-a-nic basket holds more than snack-type delicacies, it holds...dreams. Now pipe down so I can reel this in."

Yogi reeled in harder and finally managed to get his catch of the day. However, it was the yellow cat who also was trying to steal the picnic basket.

"Hey! I've heard of fresh food, but this is ridiculous." Yogi said as he looked at the cat.

"Good day, gentlemen." said the cat.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Yogi asked the cat.

"Well, I was trying to find my way to New York City, but somehow I ended up here." said the cat.

"Sorry for reeling you in like that, but we were trying catch that picnic basket from those campers." said Boo Boo.

"Hey! That's what I was doing." said the cat. "What a pleasant coinkidink."

Yogi helped the cat out of the plunger thing and helped him down. "Welcome to Jellystone National Park, friend. My name is Yogi. I'm smarter than the average bear."

"And I'm Boo Boo." Boo Boo stuck out his hand. "I'm only slightly more sensible."

"Pleased to meet you, Yogi and Boo Boo." the cat said as he shook their hands.

"So, where are you from, Mr. Cat?" asked Boo Boo.

"To be honest, I really don't know." said the cat. "I've just been living on the streets my whole life with no source of food or income."

"You don't?" asked Yogi.

"Nope." the cat sadly shook his head. "I really don't have anywhere to go."

"Gee, that's too bad." said Yogi.

"You know, you're more than welcome to stay with us." said Boo Boo. "We can't stand to see a fellow animal with no place to speak of and you seem like such a nice guy."

"Plus, we could use a fourth for poker night." Yogi added. "So what do you say, cat-type person? You wanna crash in our cave?"

The cat thought for a moment, "Why not? I really could use a roof over my head right now."

"Then welcome new cavemate." said Yogi. "Let's get you settled inside, Clyde."

"I never really felt like a Clyde if you ask me." the cat joked.

Yogi, Boo Boo, and the yellow cat walked into the woods to help the cat get settled into his new home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'd say this first chapter got off to a great first start. After all, this is only the first step in Top Cat's journey of life. In this story, he will encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and even new tricks to learn! Stay tuned!**


	2. Smarter Than the Average Cat

Yogi and Boo Boo brought the yellow cat to their cave, which was filled with some furniture and one king-sized bed.

"Welcome to your new home, our new feline compadre." said Yogi.

"It's a little roomy, but it'll do." said the cat.

"We sure hope you feel right at home, big guy." said Boo Boo.

"No worries, I can just relax and lie down." the cat said as he leaped onto the couch. "So, when's lunch around here?"

"That's the tricky part, Bart." said Yogi.

"No, I don't feel like a Bart either." said the cat.

"Work with me, pal." said Yogi. "So anyways, if you want to live with us, you gotta eat like us. The way we eat is not like other animals. No sirree. The way we eat is through the lovely pic-a-nic baskets, which is full of snack-type goodies."

"Sounds like my kind of method, Yogi." said the cat.

"That's what I'm talking about, my little cat friend." said Yogi. "A pic-a-nic basket holds more than goodies, it holds...dreams."

"I try to convince him otherwise so the ranger won't sell us, but you know, he just doesn't listen." Boo Boo told the cat.

"So, what exactly do I have to do my ursine friend?" asked the cat.

"First things, first, if you want to eat like us, you've gotta dress like us." said Boo Boo. "Apparently bare naked animals are frowned upon and each form of wildlife in Jellystone must wear one article of human attire."

"Yeah, it's another one of Ranger Smith's rules, which are for fools." said Yogi.

"You guys got any other clothes for me?" asked the cat.

"Sorry, we don't have any clothes besides our ties and Yogi's hat." said Boo Boo. "However, our neighbor might have some clothes. His cave is rolling in costumes."

"Well then, let's get going." said the cat.

"Out of the sack, Jack." Yogi exclaimed.

"Nope, don't feel like a Jack either." the cat sneered.

The trio then walked out of the cave and headed to the cavern near the mountains.

* * *

Inside the cavern, a pink mountain lion with cuff links, a collar, and a bowtie was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Such a fine specimen, primitive man, cat even." the lion complemented his reflection.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, now who could that be at this hour? Minute, second, even?" He wondered.

He opened the door and saw Yogi, Boo Boo, and the yellow cat.

"My stars, if it isn't my old pals, Yogi and Boo Boo Bear." He said. "Good to see ya, good to see ya, a pleasure even."

"It's great to see you too, Snagglepuss." said Yogi. "Still practicing for your Shakespearean audition?"

"I was just rehearsing my favorite line, don't ya know?" Snagglepuss boasted.

"Ahem!" the cat coughed. "What am I? Chopped tuna?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Who's your friend, Yogi?" Snagglepuss asked the bear.

Boo Boo replied, "This is our new roommate...um...uh...what's your name?"

"I don't really have a name." the cat replied awkwardly. "Nobody ever gave me one."

"No wonder you didn't like the names I said in my rhymes." said Yogi.

"So how's about we give ya a name?" suggested Snagglepuss.

"First thing's first, Snag." said Yogi. "We were wondering if you have any clothes for our new friend here."

"Of course Yogi, I got costumes, fashions, rags even." said Snagglepuss.

"I'll just skip the rags and go for those other things." the cat remarked.

"I like you already." Snag said. "Now for a little montage where we try on different clothes for ya."

Unfortunately since this a story and not a cartoon, we cannot do a montage, so I'll just tell you.

Snag gave the cat a bunch of different outfits such as a cowboy outfit, a schoolboy outfit, a biker outfit, a Mexican bandito outfit, and even a salior suit, but none of them fit. Finally, they tried on a purple vest and matching hat, similar to Yogi's.

"Hey, hey, hey, I think we just found your perfect hat, cat." said Yogi.

"Yeah, it looks like it was made for ya." Boo Boo added.

"It's real splendid, don't ya know?" Snagglepuss remarked.

The cat looked at himself in the mirror and saw that the vest and hat fit him perfectly.

"Dapper." He complimented himself. "I look like a million bucks! The most tip top cat."

"Hey! That's it! That's it!" Snagglepuss exclaimed.

"What's it, Snag?" asked Boo Boo.

"I've figured what our new friends' name could be! Been, even!" the pink lion exclaimed. "Top Cat! He looks most effectual! The chief, the king, even!"

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not bad idea, Snag." said Yogi. "It seems to fit, a name to which I won't spit."

"What do you say, pal?" Boo Boo asked Top Cat.

"I say, I Christen myself, Top Cat!" Top Cat boasted. "Or T.C for short."

Just then, there was much awkward silence.

"You know, I would really expect jazz and trumpet music when I say my name." Top Cat remarked. "So anyways, now that I look the part and have my name, let's go snag us some munchies!"

"My sentiments exactly, TC!" said Yogi. "Come along boys, we've got some goodies to swipe!"

"Right behind you, Yogi." said Boo Boo.

* * *

Back at the park, Ranger Huck was still on patrol looking out for anything suspicious, but was a little distracted by singing to himself.

"Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine..." He sang. "I just love her my darling, I just love my Clementine..."

At that same time, Yogi, Top Cat, and Boo Boo were watching from behind a bush.

"Sheesh, Ranger Smith's new assistant ranger could use some vocal lessons." Top Cat remarked.

"Yeah, his notes may be long, but hopefully, not his song." Yogi remarked. "But enough of that. TC, it's your first day of raiding a pic-a-nic basket and I am going to show you how."

"Show away, Yogi." said Top Cat.

"Boo Boo! Hand me my Pic-a-Nic Basket Grabber 5000!" Yogi held out his hand.

"Right here, Yogi!" Boo Boo handed Yogi a stick with a hand on it.

"Watch and learn, TC." said Yogi.

Yogi pressed a button on the grabber and it started to telescopically extend to grab the picnic basket.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Yogi exclaimed. "Now to bring it up!"

Just as Yogi was about to pull the basket back up, he felt something tug onto the claw. It was Ranger Smith and Ranger Huck, stopping them from stealing the picnic basket.

"Nice try, Yogi." said Smith. "But you are not gonna steal anything today."

"But Mr. Ranger sir, we are just trying to eat a tasty treat." said Yogi.

"Sorry Yogi, but I have gotten enough complaints from campers all week as it is." Smith remarked.

"Yeah, they are so loud, you can barley hear yourself think." Huck nodded. "And this is only my first day on the job."

"You offend me, Mr. Ranger." Yogi folded his arms. "If anything, I'm doing them a favor to help them lose weight."

"Gee, that's real kind and considerate of you, Yogi." Huck smiled.

"Well you'd better start being more considerate, Yogi!" Smith said sternly. "An important scout troop is coming next week and we don't want you to mess it up for anyone! If this is ruined, we could lose potential future campers."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Ranger sir." Yogi shook his head.

"Good! But I'm keeping my eye on you, buster!" Smith pointed to the bear. "Come on, Huck!"

"Right behind you, Mr. Ranger." said Huck.

As soon as Huck and Smith left, Boo Boo and Top Cat came up to Yogi.

"Gee Yogi, Mr. Ranger seemed awfully serious this time." said Boo Boo. "Maybe we'd better lay off stealing the picnic baskets for a while."

"But Boo Boo, stealing pic-a-nic baskets is what we do." said Yogi. "How else can we acquire them?"

"I think I might have an idea on how." said Top Cat.

"How?" asked the bears.

TC went over to a piece of bark, painted it a yellow color, and zoomed over to some passing campers and stopped right in front of them.

"Halt!" He exclaimed.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I am federal picnic basket inspector, Felix Heathcliff and I must see what you have in that basket to make sure nothing's wrong!" Top Cat showed them his fake badge.

"What are you talking about?" asked the man. "Since when are there picnic basket inspectors?"

"Sir! Do not interfere with a federal picnic basket inspection!" Top Cat barked as he searched through the basket. "Let's see...turkey sandwiches, potato chips, soda pop...oh dear. This is more serious than I thought! I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your basket, folks."

"What do you mean, Mr. Heathcliff?" asked the woman.

"The food in this basket is a health nightmare!" Top Cat exclaimed. "Scientists have recently determined that the turkeys used to make turkey sandwiches are containing a deadly virus in their growth hormones, known as Blubberitis! I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of this food, properly and humanely."

"Hey! What are we supposed to eat?" asked the man.

"Go eat some KFC! Now let me get rid of this!" Top Cat quickly said before zipping right back to the bears in the bushes and showing them the picnic basket. "Here's our lunch, boys!"

"Hey, hey, hey, nice job T.C." said Yogi. "How'd you get this without sneaking or a stealing gizmo?"

"It's quite simple Yogi, I used my brain." Top Cat boasted. "After all, it's probably my best weapon."

"Gee, you seem smarter than the average cat, TC." Yogi remarked.

"Yep, and I think this is gonna be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship." Boo Boo smiled as he began to eat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Good eye Boo Boo! Now that TC has a home and two buddies to pal around with, it looks like we're gonna get some pretty interesting stuff! Get ready for the next chapter, where we meet more of Yogi and Boo Boo's neighbors. **


	3. Love Thy Neigh-Bears

Over the next few days, Yogi, Boo Boo, and Top Cat had gone all over Jellystone Park conning out campers of their foods, thanks to TC's quick witted and comedic timing.

On Monday, he told a family on a barbecue that the coals in their grill were highly explosive and the food that they cooked on the grill would cause them to blow up.

On Tuesday, they masqueraded as magicians and made a child's birthday cake vanish...into their stomachs.

On Wednesday, they scared away a bunch of boy scouts by dressing up as a monster they were telling a story about and chowed down on their delicious hot s'mores.

On Thursday, Yogi and Boo Boo scared a bunch of hunters out of their wits and Top Cat (dressing up as a nature show host) told them to feed the bears their beef jerky to scare them off.

On Friday, Top Cat dressed up as a ranger and told the visiting tourists to donate some of their food to the Feed the Bears Foundation.

* * *

Over in the cave, Top Cat and the bears sat in the cave, looking at all the food they collected throughout the week.

"Hey boys, this is the most food we've ever collected in years." said Yogi. "This glutting could be better mutton."

"Yeah, we have enough food to feed an entire military army!" Boo Boo said. "But I don't think we can eat all this at once."

"Don't be such a downer, Boo, we're gonna be full for a whole week to come." said TC.

"Yeah, we could eat a bunch of tasty morsels one at a time." Yogi said. "Just pick up all the food at the same time, so the fridge can be empty quicker."

"Actually Yogi, what I meant was that we could invite some of our neighbors over for a banquet." Boo Boo explained.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not a bad idea, Boob." said Yogi.

"I must say so myself." said TC. "After all, you haven't introduced me to the rest of your woodland friends."

Top Cat sand the bears went into the woods to invite some neighbors for dinner.

Back over at the ranger station, Ranger Smith and Huckleberry were

First, they went to Snagglepuss' house. Inside, the pink cat was trying on different costumes.

"Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, with sadness even." He boasted. "For thou, her maid, art more fairer than she, don't you know?"

Just then, his doorbell rang.

"And now, I shall answer the door, stage left." He continued.

Snagglepuss walked over to the door and opened it to find his three neighbors right there.

"Hiya Snag!" said Top Cat and the bears.

"Heavens to Murgratroyd! If it isn't my neighbors, forest mates, pals even?" the mountain lion said eloquently. "What brings ya here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Snag, but we were just wondering if you'd like to join us for a little get-together, type event we are having in our cave." said Yogi. "We have so much food, even I can't finish it all."

"Well, I am feeling rather peckish..." Snagglepuss pondered. "Why not? Just tell me when to be there, present even."

"Just be there in an hour and don't forget flowers." Yogi clicked his tongue and winked.

"I shall be ready and bring you a whole bouquet, don't you know?" Snag said.

Yogi, Boo Boo, and Top Cat then headed to meet their other neighbors.

"Gee Yog, that Snag character sure is one ham of a cat." said TC.

"Yeah, he's dreaming of becoming a famous theater actor." Boo Boo remarked. "He does a lot of improvisation."

"And he makes up his lines as he goes." Yogi added.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the ranger station, Ranger Smith and Huck were discussing all the recent shenanigans.

"This is pretty weird, Huck." said Ranger Smith. "All these campers keep losing their food and I haven't seen Yogi all week."

"Well if you ask me, I think that there cat that recently arrived may be responsible." said Huck. "Being a dog, I've always a bit of an aversion to those guys. My mama always said that three is a crowd and a hankering for trouble."

"This means we gotta keep an eye out on those guys." said Smith. "That scout troop is coming in just a few days from New York and I wanna make sure they don't wreck any havoc."

"No problemo, Mr. Ranger." said Huck. "I've faced off a giant gorilla. I'm sure we can face two bears and a cat."

"I hope so." said Smith. "I spent my entire life around this park, my childhood as a scout, have had years of academy training, and I am not going to let any bears or cats ruin everything I've worked for."

"Gee, makes you feel really sorry the poor guy." Huck turned towards the readers.

* * *

Back in the woods, TC and the bears went over to the pond to find their other neighbors. There, they saw a white bulldog and a little duck.

"Do my eyes deceive me or that a bulldog timing a duck while swimming?" TC remarked.

"That's Yakky Doodle and his caretaker, Chopper." Yogi explained. "You know it's pure luck when a dog is protecting a duck."

"From what?" asked TC.

"Some predators that keep trying to eat him." Yogi clarified. "Now come on, let's invite them."

"Can you see the irony in a dog protecting a duck from hunters and predators?" Boo Boo asked Top Cat.

TC shrugged in response.

"Okay Chopper, how was I this time?" Yakky asked as he swam back to the bulldog.

"About a second off your record." Chopper said as he looked at the stopwatch. "Maybe next time you should try moving your flippers a bit faster. It will help you escape from Alfy and Fibber easier when I'm not around."

"Sure thing, Chopper." said Yakky.

"Howdy do, boys!" Yogi said as he and his two cave mates approached the duck and dog.

"Oh, hiya Yogi! Hey Boo Boo!" Yakky waved to his fellow forest dwellers.

"What brings you here? Wanna help practice Yakky's super swimming?" asked Chopper. "And who is your friend over there?"

"This is our new roommate." Boo Boo introduced TC.

"Pleased to meet you" TC shook Chopper and Yakky's hands. "They call me, Top Cat."

There was yet another awkward silence.

"Still no trumpet music." Top Cat sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Top Cat." said Chopper. "I'm Chopper and this is Yakky Doodle."

"A pleasure to make your company." Yakky shook TC's hand.

"Top Cat has been helping us gather up some food from the campers and we were wondering if you'd like to come visit for dinner." said Yogi. "He's more sneaky than the average cat."

"Sure, we'd love to come to dinner." said Chopper.

"Yeah, this training has worked up quite an appetite." Yakky added.

"Good." said Yogi. "Come to the cave in an hour and we'll chow down."

"Gee Chopper, should I wear a tie?" Yakky asked his caretaker.

"Sure, we need to look great for a social event." said Chopper. "Come on!"

While Chopper and Yakky walked back home, a blue alligator and a red fox in a sweater peeked from behind a bush.

"Did you hear that, Alfy? Yakky is going to a dinner at Yogi's cave." said the fox.

"That's right, Fibber." Alfy nodded. "And they've got tons of food, which means Yakky will be fattened up and perfect for my roast duckling al'orange."

"Looks like we're crashing the party, my scaly friend." said Fibber.

"Alright!" Alfy exclaimed.

The two predators high foured themselves and went back to their shack to gather up some supplies.

At that same time, TC and the bears continued to try to find their other neighbors.

"Boy guys, you sure have some colorful neighbors." said Top Cat.

"Indeed we do, TC." said Yogi. "After all, this is Jellystone and anything can happen."

"And if you think we're colorful, you should see the other bears that live on those hills." Boo Boo pointed to some hills. "They're always full of colors."

* * *

Over in the hills, three bears had been inside their house, playing cards together. One bear had a large afro, one had a hat covering his eyes, and one had an orange hat.

"Gin!" the second bear exclaimed.

"Square, we're playing Uno." said the bear with the afro.

"Oh..." said Square. "Uno!"

"You're supposed to say that when you only have one card." said the bear with the orange hat. "That's why it's called, 'Uno'."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" wondered the afro bear.

The bears walked over to the front door and saw Yogi, Boo Boo, and Top Cat at the front door.

"Well if it ain't Yogi Bear and Boo Boo!" said the bears.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!" Yogi exclaimed.

The five bears fist bumped each other, did a belly slam, and did a jazz number. As soon as their greeting ended, TC looked at them with a blank expression.

"It's a bear thing." said the bears.

"So Yogi, who's your feline-type friend over there?" asked Hair Bear.

"This is our new cave-mate, boys." said Yogi. "TC, this is the Hair Bear Bunch!"

"I'm Hair." Hair shook TC's hand.

"I'm Square." said the tall bear with the eye-covering hat.

"And I'm Bubie!" said the short bear.

"Pleased to meet you, Hair, Square, and Bubie." TC tipped his hat. "You can call me, Top Cat!"

Again, another awkward silence.

"Still no theme music." TC sighed. "Anyways, I'm your neighbor's new roomie and picnic basket stealing assistant."

"That is true, Top Cat has been helping us with our heists and has gained enough food to feed an army of me!" Yogi exclaimed. "Unfortunately, an army of me isn't enough, so we've decided to invite our neighbors for a little gathering we're having."

"Cool man!" Hair gave a thumbs up. "We are starving!"

"Yeah, we are really low on food this week." Square added.

"Plus, we just can't resist a social call." Bubie remarked.

"Good! We'll see you in an hour." said Yogi.

TC, Yogi, and Boo Boo then waved goodbye to the Hair Bear Bunch and headed back to their cave.

"Now come on TC, we've got a cave to clean up for a nice dinner." said Yogi.

"Clean the cave?" TC raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, we have to pitch in and keep our cave spick and span." said Boo Boo. "Cause even here in the wild, we have standards."

"Oh boy..." Top Cat sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, it looks like we've met the colorful neighbors of Yogi and Boo Boo, all of whom are invited to a nice dinner of the food that Top Cat just stole. However, it looks like Ranger Smith and Huck might be onto their little tricks and have something planned for Yogi, Boo Boo, and TC when the scout troop arrives. Stay tuned!**


	4. Dinner with the Neighbors

About an hour later, Yogi, Boo Boo, and Top Cat had set up the table and organized the food for their friends to enjoy.

"Look at all this food, it's almost enough to feed five armies." Yogi remarked. "Now imagine me eating a whole Vegas style buffet."

"Yogi, we are sharing this food with our friends." Boo Boo reminded him. "Remember, we are going to have a nice dinner. You too, TC!"

TC then quickly dropped a chicken drumstick from his furry hand, "I was just checkin to see if the food wasn't poisoned."

Just then, somebody knocked on the cave's door.

"There's our guests right now." Boo Boo remarked.

"I'll go get it, Boob." Yogi then skedaddled right over to the door and saw their neighbors right outside.

"Hey Yogi!" said Snagglepuss, Yakky, Chopper, and the Hair Bears.

"Hey, hey, hey, welcome to our humble abode. We're so glad you came, James." Yogi said. "Come inside, you must be tired after your long ride."

"Actually, we walked here, but my footsies are tired nonetheless." Snagglepuss remarked.

The six animals walked into the cave and sat themselves at the table, ready to eat. At that same time, Fibber and Alfy were right out the window, spying right on Yakky.

"There it is, Alfy, a nice tasty ducky dinner for us." said Fibber. "As soon as he gets full and everyone gets sleepy, we grab that duck and slow roast him."

"You know Fibber, we could just eat the food that Yogi has." said Alfy.

"Well that may be, but we weren't invited." Fibber pointed out. "Now come on, let's go!"

Alfy and Fibber climbed into the window and snuck under the table, where everyone was gathered up and ready to chow down.

"Attention everyone, I would like to propose a toast." Top Cat clinked his glass. "To...me, without whom this lovely meal couldn't be possible."

"To Top Cat!" Yogi raised his glass.

"To Top Cat!" Boo Boo added.

"To Top Cat!" Snagglepuss exclaimed. "Four, even."

"To Top Cat!" Yakky and Chopper added.

"To Top Cat!" the Hair Bears finished.

The animals all clinked their glasses together and started to drink.

"Now let's chow down, clowns!" Yogi held up his knife and fork.

The animals all started feasting on the picnic food.

Underneath the table, Fibber and Alfy were getting ready to grab Yakky.

"We are having roasted ducky, tonight, Alfy!" said Fibber.

Fibber then grabbed what he thought was Yakky and stuffed him right into a bag.

"Now let's get out of here!" He whispered to the gator.

The two crawled out from underneath the table and started to retreat, only to be spotted by the gang.

"Heavens to Daws Butler! It looks like we have some unwanted guests!" Snagglepuss exclaimed as he saw the fox and the gator. "Intruders, even!"

"Let's run for it, come on!" Fibber exclaimed.

"Right behind ya, Fibber." Alfy added.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Top Cat said as he blocked the front entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Outta here, that's where." said Fibber. "Yeah, we were taking a nice hike and got lost."

"Fibber Fox and Alfy Gator?" said a raspy voice.

The duo turned around and saw Yakky, all full and curious.

"Yakky?" Their eyebrows raised.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Yakky pointed to himself.

Fibber's ears drooped, "Then...who..."

The two opened up the sack and saw a growling Chopper instead of Yakky.

"Well if it isn't Fibber Fox and that two faced walking handbag, Alfy Gator?" Chopper sneered.

"Uh oh." the two gulped.

Chopper grabbed them both by the tails, spun them around and tossed them right out of the window.

"Gee, that was uh...weird." TC remarked.

"Yeah, those two rascals are always showing up unexpected." Yakky nodded.

"They didn't really have to steal, they could have just asked to stay for dinner." Boo Boo pointed out. "There's plenty for everyone."

"And there will be more than plenty when that scout troop arrives tomorrow." Yogi added.

"My perfect time to put my scamming into real Top Cat action." Top Cat said.

"I don't know TC, the rangers seem pretty serious about this." Boo Boo remarked. "I think he might have caught onto us."

"Oh don't worry, Boo Boo, my boy, with TC around, we can't possibly fail." Yogi assured his friend.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." said Snagglepuss. "Those scout jamborees are wild, crazy, big even."

"Oh come on, Snag, what could those rangers possibly do?" Top Cat folded his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranger station, Huck and Ranger Smith were trying to think of a way to stop Top Cat and the bears from wrecking any havoc at the boy scout jamboree.

"We've gotta figure out a way to stop Top Cat and the bears from wrecking any havoc at the boy scout jamboree." said Ranger Smith. "But how?"

"While you think of something Mr. Ranger, I'm going to read this here ad for a fancy-type security system." Huck said as he showed his fellow ranger a magazine ad.

"Lemme see that!" Smith snatched the magazine and read the ad. "Need to keep your eye on crooks and shady characters? Well buy the Messick-Tech Cam 5000! The latest in high resolution spying technology."

"Boy, that sure seems like a might fine product, Mr. Ranger." said Huck. "But how are we going to find something to help us?"

"This is what's gonna help us." Ranger Smith pointed to the magazine ad.

"The magazine?" asked Huck.

"No, I mean what's on the magazine." said the ranger.

"The picture?" asked Huck.

"No!" Ranger Smith shouted in frustration. "We're going to buy the product in the ad to stop Yogi and Top Cat!"

"Well that's a mighty fine idea, Mr. Ranger." Huck smiled. "But how is it going to help us?"

Ranger Smith sighed and dialed the phone, "Hello? This is Ranger Smith, I'd like to order the Messick-Tech Cam 5000, please. Delivered to Jellystone National Park. When can it get here?"

Just then, a delivery truck came by with a package and left it right on the ranger station's front door.

"Well that took a while." Huck deadpanned.

"Come on Huck, let's get these cameras ready." said Ranger Smith.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, looks like Yogi, Boo Boo, and TC are about to have their work cut out for them now. How are they gonna swipe picnic baskets at the boy scout jamboree? Stay tuned! The next chapter going to be a doozy! **


	5. Partners in Sheep's Clothing

The very next day, Yogi, Boo Boo, and Top Cat were conjuring up a scheme to swipe the food from the boy scouts.

Yogi was drawing up the plan on a whiteboard, "Okay boys, so here is the plan! We will use a zip line to grab the food as soon as the scouts set up their table."

"But Yogi, how are we going to make a zip line?" asked Boo Boo.

"It's quite simple, Boo Boo." said Yogi. "We will connect it to a tree on the nearby hill and then connect it to a tree at the bottom. After all, have my plans ever failed before?"

Boo Boo opened his mouth, "Uh..."

"Don't answer that." said Yogi. "Come on boys! We've got a zip line to build."

"Right behind ya, Yogi boy!" Top Cat said as he followed the bear in green.

"Why do I even bother?" Boo Boo sighed.

* * *

Back inside the ranger station, Huck and Ranger Smith had finished installing the security cameras all over the park.

"There Huck." said Ranger Smith. "Let's see Yogi and Top Cat try to swindle the troops out of their lunches now."

"Does that mean I can go back to reading my classical-type book on Dogs of the Isle?" Huck asked.

"I guess." said Ranger Smith. "Just make sure to catch anything funny on the cameras."

"Will do Mr. Ranger." said Huck.

Huck then kicked back and started to read his book.

* * *

Back in the woods, Yogi, Boo Boo, and Top Cat went over to a nearby cave to get the supplies they needed for their latest raid.

"What is this place, Yogi?" Top Cat asked Yogi.

"It's the Wolf Underground, where Boo Boo and I get our supplies for our raids." Yogi informed the yellow feline. "Sometimes we run out of supplies for our schemes, so we come to this guy for help. He's smarter than the average wolf."

"He's a real shady type, too." Boo Boo said. "Where do you think Yogi learned to steal picnic baskets?"

"His mother?" Top Cat joked.

Yogi rang the doorbell and then a set of eyes peeked through the mail slot.

"Who is it?" asked the person behind the door.

"It is I, your old pal, Yogi." said Yogi. "We have come for some supplies."

"Just a minute." said the voice.

After hearing a few strange crashing and animal noises, the person came to the front door. It was a brown wold

"Well if it isn't my good pals, Yogi and Boo Boo? Such a pleasure to see ya, really." said the wolf.

"Great to see you too, Hokey Wolf." said Yogi. "We were wondering if you could help us with something."

"Sure, what can I do you for, this time?" asked Hokey.

"We need your help, Hokey." said Boo Boo. "We need a zip line set. You got one?"

"Boo Boo, little buddy, you're talking to Hokey Wolf, the greatest provider of gray market goods in all of Jellystone Park." said Hokey. "Of course I have the supplies you need. DING-A-LING! Get the zip line!"

"Right away, Hokey!" said a little wolf with a vest, hat, and shirt.

"But remember our usual deal, Yogi." Hokey winked at the bear.

"50% of the pic-a-nic basket we raid!" Yogi clicked his tongue.

"Gee Hokey, I like your style." said Top Cat. "A real smart, charming, fast-talking type of guy."

"Why thank you, my feline friend." said Hokey. "And might I add that's a mighty fine outfit you have on."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Top Cat clicked his tongue.

"You know Boo-Boo, I get the distinct feeling that TC and Hokey are starting to get along quite well." Yogi whispered his little bear buddy.

"So do I, Yogi." Boo Boo added.

Just then, Ding-a-Ling came back with a wire harness, a pulley and a zip line.

"Here you go, Hokey!" said the little wolf.

"That's my boy." Hokey ruffled Ding-a-Ling's head. "The best protege a wolf could ask for."

"Yeah, Hokey's the best! I'm gonna be as shady and cunning as him one day!" said Ding-a-Ling.

"And Yogi's the best friend a bear could ask for." Boo Boo added.

"Well come on boys, we've got a scout jamboree to raid." said Yogi. "Come along, Boo Boo!"

"Right behind you, Yogi." said Boo Boo.

"And we will be helping you too." Hokey added. "Come along Ding-a-Ling! We've gotta get our 50%!"

"Right behind you, Hokey!" Ding-a-Ling followed the taller wolf.

While the bears and the wolves walked away, Top Cat started to notice something.

"Gee, Hokey and Yogi have proteges and I don't..." He thought. "Man, I feel like a fifth wheel."

"Hey TC, are you coming?" asked Boo Boo.

"Right behind ya!" Top Cat ran after his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranger station, Huck had fallen asleep while reading his book when all of a sudden, there was a loud honking noise.

"AAAHHH!" He fell down from his chair, then picked himself up off the ground. "What the?"

Ranger Smith then came running, "Huck! What's going on?"

"I believe there is some sort of yellow school bus-type thingy coming to the park entrance." Huck said as he looked at the monitors.

"Oh no!" Smith saw the monitors. "It's the scout troop! They're early! I've gotta let them in!"

"I also see something else on the monitor, Mr. Ranger." Huck added as he pointed to another monitor, which showed Top Cat, the wolves and the bears with the zip line set. "It seems that these animals are carrying some kind of rope and strange contraptions."

"Hmm...looks like Yogi is up to his old tricks again." said Ranger Smith. "I'd better go check this out."

"But what about the boy scout jamboree, Mr. Ranger?" asked Huck.

"You'll have to guide them!" said Ranger Smith. "I've got a score to settle with a certain talking bear!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, looks like Ranger Smith's new security system is really getting onto Yogi and his friends. Will their plan succeed, or is the ranger going to face some more complaints? Stay tuned!**


	6. When Top Cat Met Benny

Huck went over to the entrance to greet the boy scout troop.

"Greetings campers, welcome to Jellystone National Park." He said to the scouts and their scoutmaster. "A restful retreat."

"Hi, we are here for the boy scout trip." said the scoutmaster. "I'm Scoutmaster Peebles."

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Peebles." said Huck. "I'm Ranger Huckleberry Hound and I will show you and your scouts all around this here camping-type facility."

"Pleased to meet you, Ranger Huckleberry." Peebles shook the blue dog's hand. "Alright boys, come on out."

The scouts all gathered up out of the bus in a steady line.

"Alright," said Mr. Peebles. "Looks like everyone is present and accounted for, except for..."

Just then, another scout walked off the bus, but then tripped over the stairs and knocked down the other scouts like dominoes. It was a round, blue cat.

"Benny..." Peebles sighed.

"Hiya Scoutmaster Peebles." Benny waved his hand. "Boy Scout Benny reporting for duty!"

"Alright everybody, get up." said Mr. Peebles.

The scouts all got up, while giving glares at the still enthusiastic Benny.

"Welcome scouts to Jellystone National Park, a restful retreat." said Huck. "I'm Ranger Huck and I will be showing you boys all around our little vicinity."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Benny jumped for joy. "I can't wait to see the park!"

"Give it a rest, Benny." said one of the boys.

"Yeah, before you knock down the whole park." another boy added.

"Sorry." Benny's ears drooped.

"Now if ya'll will follow me, I would be happy to show you around." said Huck.

Scoutmaster Peebles and the boys followed Huck into the park. Benny, being the only non-human member of the scouts, never really fit in with the others and nobody really liked or respected him.

"They could be nicer, but this is the closest thing I've got to making friends." Benny thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back up in on the mountain near the picnic grounds, Yogi, Boo Boo, Top Cat, Hokey, and Ding-A-Ling had finished setting up the zip line.

"Well there we go, the zip line is all set up." Yogi said, proud of himself.

"And looky over there!" Hokey said as he looked through some binoculars. "It seems that those scouts are getting ready to have some delicious food! Just ripe for the taking!"

"Looks like it's our lucky day." said Top Cat.

"Now all we need is someone to put on the harness and grab those pic-a-nic baskets." said Yogi. "I'd do it, but I'm kinda scared of twenty feet drops."

"And I'm tired from climbing up to this mountain." Hokey added.

"Plus, the little guys are too small to get in the harness." Yogi added. "Well then I guess that leaves you, TC."

"Me? Why me?" Top Cat gasped.

"You are the only one of us who isn't tired or too small." Yogi explained.

"Besides, what's more slinky and agile than a cat?" Hokey added.

"True, so true." Top Cat smirked.

"Now let us put that harness right on ya, TC." Hokey said as he started hooking up the harness onto TC.

"Not bad." TC remarked as he looked at the harness.

"Alright TC, now go get us those snack-type goodies." said Yogi.

But before anything could happen, somebody approached the gang.

"Yogi!" the voice shouted.

"Oh no, I know that stern and assertive voice." Yogi remarked.

They turned around and saw Ranger Smith with a serious and stern look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing, Yogi?" asked the ranger.

"Nothin!" Yogi grinned.

"Yeah, we're not trying to steal any picnic baskets if that's what you're thinking!" Ding-a-Ling chuckled, then quickly closed his mouth.

"I'm beginning to see why they call you, Ding-a-Ling." Top Cat deadpanned.

"Listen Yogi, you too, Hokey!" Ranger Smith sternly pointed to them. "This is an important field trip for the scouts and I don't want no bears, wolves, cougars, or whatever ruining it!"

"But Mr. Ranger, having your food stolen by Yogi Bear and/or Hokey Wolf is like catching a foul ball at baseball game." said Yogi.

"No, it's like getting your food stolen at a baseball game." Ranger Smith said. "If all goes wrong, we could lose these scout trips forever, so please stay out of the way."

"No problem Mr. Ranger, you have my honor as a bear." said Yogi.

"And my honor as a wolf." Hokey added. "We shall be seen, but not heard."

"You won't be seen either." Ranger Smith deadpanned.

"Fine." Yogi sighed. "Come on boys. Let's go check the fridge for some food."

"Come on, Top Cat." said Boo Boo.

"Right behind you, boys." said TC.

Just then, TC slipped on a rock and started to slide down on the zip line.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

"TOP CAT!" Yogi, Boo Boo, Ranger Smith, Hokey, and Ding-a-Ling gasped as they saw Top Cat going down the zip line.

* * *

Meanwhile back down at the picnic grounds, Huck led the scouts to the picnic table.

"Alright everybody, let's take a short break for a while." said Huck.

"Oh finally..." Peebles sat down on the picnic bench. "I thought that hike would never end. If I had other things to do outside of running a pet shop, I'd resign immediately."

While the other scouts were talking, Benny sat down and twiddled his thumbs, watching the others.

"I wish I had a friend..." He thought to himself.

Just then, the scouts saw Top Cat falling down the zip line.

"INCOMING!" shouted one of the scouts.

The scouts and Mr. Peebles all fled, except for Benny, who screamed in shock. In no time at all, Top Cat had crashed right into Benny and into some bushes in the woods.

"Oh man..." the yellow cat groaned.

They both picked themselves up off the ground.

"Here, I think you dropped this." Benny handed Top Cat his hat.

"Gee, thanks." Top Cat said as he put his back on and helped Benny get up off the ground. "Uh, what did you say your name was?"

"My name's Benny, but everybody calls me 'Hey you' or 'Get Outta My Sight, Punk'." Benny shook Top Cat's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Benny." TC tipped his hat. "You can call me, Top Cat!"

Yet another awkward silence arrived.

"Still no music..." He sighed. "So Benny, what brings you to our fair park?"

"Well I'm here with my scout troop on a jamboree." said Benny. "We're gonna play games, take a nice hike, eat lots of food, earn badges, and do arts and crafts."

"Oh, that's so wonderful Benny." said Top Cat, obviously acting. "But while you scouts are having fun, me and my fellow woodland creatures are just bored and sad in the deep dark woods."

"But it's only daytime and the woods are bright and sunny." Benny pointed out.

"Work with me, Benny." Top Cat interrupted then went back to his acting. "We just spend our days in the wild foraging for food and living in fear of game hunters, while you scouts have fun making crafts, practicing phony Native American rituals, and eating delicious s'mores, a life only we can dream of."

"Gee Top Cat, that's really sad." said Benny. "I just wish there was something I could do to help you and your friends."

"Well if you really wanna help us, you can let us be part of your jamboree." said Top Cat.

"I'm not sure if the scoutmaster would approve, but if you guys really want to make our experience here at Jellystone as fun as possible, I suppose we could." Benny said unsure.

"I'm glad you understand, Benny." Top Cat shook Benny's hand. "But also make sure to have something for us in return."

"What would you guys like, Top Cat?" asked Benny.

"How about some of the food you're having at the jamboree?" Top Cat smirked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, TC." said Benny. "I mean, the rules tell us not to feed the animals and I don't wanna get in trouble with the rangers."

"Fine, then no fun jamboree." Top Cat turned around, pretending to feel betrayed.

"Well, I guess they wouldn't mind if we spared a little morsel." Benny said timidly. "Okay, I'll give you some."

"Good! Now when should we show up?" asked TC.

"Well at sundown, we are having a campfire by the lake." said Benny. "We'll have plenty of food by then."

"Terrific! Now let me go get my friends, you continue with your scouts." Top Cat said. "Oh, and I think you'd better not let everyone know what we are planning for you guys. We want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing, TC!" Benny gave a thumbs up. "I'll go rejoin my troop!"

"Perfect..." Top Cat grinned maliciously as he headed back into the woods to tell his friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Top Cat seems to have found a pawn in naive little Benny. Hopefully, this plan will go accordingly, or else, TC is exiled from Jellystone. Stay tuned to see what the woodland animals have planned for the scouts! **


	7. The Razzle Dazzle

Top Cat ran back to the cave to tell his friends the news. There, he saw Yogi, Boo Boo, Hokey, and Ding-a-Ling sitting down on the couch.

"Looks like the cat is back." Yogi remarked as he saw TC coming through the door.

"Sorry about dropping you back there, TC old pal." said Hokey. "Just got a little distracted by the ranger."

"That's okay. I have nine lives." said TC. "But never mind that, because I just got us a perfect way for us to raid the boy scout jamboree tonight."

"You did? How?" asked Boo Boo.

"We are gonna dance for our food." Top Cat said. "Put on a little show for these schnooks of scouts."

Just then, Snagglepuss barged into the cave.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! Do my ears deceive me? I hear someone mention a show?" He said ever so eloquently.

"Snagglepuss? Where did you come from?" asked Hokey.

"My mother." Snagglepuss replied. "Now anyways, as I was saying, did you mention a show? A performance? A spectacle, even?"

"That's right, Snaggy Boy!" Top Cat clicked his tongue. "We are going to put on a show for those boy scouts during their bonfire at sundown."

"At last, a chance to exploit my talents to young thespians, don't you know?" Snagglepuss sighed.

"You're the biggest ham I've ever seen, Snag." Yogi said. "Now come on everyone, we've gotta get everyone together for this big shindig."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the woods, Ranger Smith and Huck were guiding Benny's scout troop on a nature hike.

"...and over there folks, is called Butler Field, which is said to be the territory of the last herd of frog-mouthed turtles." Ranger Smith pointed to a burrow near a patch of green.

"Of course, that is but a load of horsefeathers." said Huck. "Them turtles are extinct."

While Smith was continuing with his lecture, Benny looked behind some bushes and saw two frog-mouthed turtles with their young ones.

"Hey little guys." the little blue cat waved to the turtle family, then turned to the others. "Look at this, everyone."

"Don't interrupt, Benny!" said Scoutmaster Peebles.

"Yeah Benny, don't interrupt!" one of the scouts said mockingly.

Benny tried to talk, "But if you just look here-"

"Now that's enough, Benny!" said Mr. Peebles. "Now come on, we've got more of the park to see."

"Okay..." Benny sighed, then turned to the turtles. "Bye turtles..."

"Now as we move along, you will see some pretty interesting stuff on your left..." said Huck.

* * *

Back at the cave, Yogi had called the entire forest neighborhood for the meeting. Everybody was there including the Hair Bear Bunch, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Chopper Dog, Fibber Fox, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling, and Alfy Gator.

"Alright everybody, listen up." Yogi said as he got up to his chalkboard.

Nobody answered and kept chatting to each other.

Boo Boo then took out a megaphone and shouted into it, "LISTEN UP!"

Everybody stopped talking and sat down in their seats.

"Thanks, Boo Boo." Yogi patted his little friend on the head. "Now anyways boys, as you know, Top Cat here has gotten us a gig at the boy scout barbecue and bonfire tonight at sundown, so we need something to really draw the crowds. Any suggestions?"

"I have a suggestion, an idea, a thought even." Snagglepuss raised his hand.

"Yes, Lt. Snagglepuss?" Yogi pointed his gavel to the pink cougar.

"How about we put on a Shakespearean play? Something to bring culture to this humdrum park, don't you know?" Snag suggested. "It would give me a chance to pay off all those years of training and reciting, observing, even."

"Gee Snag, that's a great idea, but I don't think it will fly with the scouts." said Yogi. "Any other suggestions, folks?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" Bubbie raised his hand. "Pick me!"

"How about you, Yakky?" Yogi pointed to the little ducky.

"I got an idea Yogi, how about something involving the lake? All Jellystone events take place during the lake." said Yakky.

"Yakky, that's a great idea!" Yogi exclaimed. "For a little duck, you bring a lot of luck!"

"Now all we need is a water-themed routine that can help us." said Top Cat. "Of course, I am not one for getting wet, so does anybody else have ideas?"

"I was thinking of the lines of syncranoized swimming." said Snagglepuss. "It's artistical, sophisticated, relaxing even."

"Actually Snag, I was thinking more the lines of something more flashy than synchronized swimming." said Yogi. "Something that will have the scouts talking about it for years."

"I know! How about a water skiing routine?" suggested Hair.

"Water skiing, that's terrific, Hair!" Yogi exclaimed. "A water skiing act has everything! Music, stunts, magic, and I can jump over Boo Boo at the end!"

"No you can't." Boo Boo shook his head.

"I can improvise that." said Yogi.

"I don't care." Boo Boo shook his head.

"Now come on everyone, we've got some scouts to entertain and some delectable morsels to eat." Yogi said.

"I sure as heck like where this is going." said Top Cat.

"I don't know Yogi, Mr. Ranger is usually pretty serious about these things." Boo Boo told the bigger bear.

"Boo Boo, have you ever stopped with common sense before?" Yogi asked Boo Boo.

"No..." Boo Boo sighed.

"Then we've got nothing to worry about!" Yogi banged his gavel. "Okay everyone! Let's start to prepare for our razzle dazzle routine!"

* * *

Later at sundown, the whole scout troop gathered up for their bonfire.

"Alright scouts, time for our bonfire, s'more roast, and barbecue!" said Scoutmaster Peebles. "And to start off this event is none other than our very own Ranger Smith and his trusty assistant, Huckleberry Hound."

The scouts all cheered for the two rangers.

"Thank you, thank you scouts." said Ranger Smith.

"It is truly an honor." Huckleberry tipped his hat. "Now to start off our bonfire, I would like to kick things down a bit with one of my personal favorites..."

Huck took out an acoustic guitar and was about to play a song when all of a sudden, there some rock music started playing.

"Wow, I must be better than I thought." Huck remarked.

Just then, Top Cat came in a speedboat with Boo Boo and Ding-a-Ling.

TC spoke into a megaphone, "Attention Jellystone campers! Be prepared for the biggest spectacle to ever hit this little facility!"

"What the?" Ranger Smith turned around and saw TC. "What's going on here?"

"I believe that Top Cat over here is about to make a little announcement, Mr. Ranger, sir." Huck pointed out.

"Gentlemen and rangers, I hereby present to you...THE RAZZLE DAZZLE!" Top Cat shouted as he directed their attention to the lake.

Ranger Smith, Huck, Peebles, and the scouts turned around and saw Yogi wearing sunglasses, a cape, and water skis. Boo Boo and Ding-a-Ling were inside a boat, that was connected to the rope Yogi was holding onto.

"I'll take it from here, TC!" He boasted. "Kick it, boys!"

"Kicking it!" Boo Boo and Ding-a-Ling exclaimed as they pulled a lever on a motor.

The boat then pulled Yogi and he started to water ski across the lake at breakneck speed.

"HELLLOOOOOO JELLYSTONE!" He shouted as he skied.

"WHOOO! WHOO!" the scouts all cheered.

"No! NO!" Ranger Smith shouted. "Don't encourage him!"

"You think that's great, check this out!" Top Cat pointed over to a tree.

On the branch of the tree, Snagglepuss was holding onto a rope that tied onto it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the amazing Snagglepuss will now perform a death-defying swing onto his pal, Yogi!" said the pink cougar. "And now, to the entrance, stage COWABUNGA!"

Snag swung from the tree and did a triple flip. When Yogi sped right towards Snagglepuss, the cougar landed right on his bear friend's shoulders and the crowd cheered.

"Ta-da!" said the duo.

"Why thank you, thank you, gracias, de nada, even." Snagglepuss waved to his public.

"I can do no wrong." Yogi remarked.

"Alright boys, Phase Two!" Top Cat called out to Boo Boo and Ding-a-Ling.

"Phase Two, go!" Boo-Boo exclaimed.

As the little bear and wolf turned the boat around, Yogi kicked off his skis.

"Whoo-hoo! I am an unstoppable water skiing machine!" the bear boasted.

On the other side of the lake's shore, Hokey was on a trampoline.

"Hey kids, check this out!" He said.

Hokey jumped on the trampoline and landed right onto Snaggelpuss' shoulders.

"Three is a charm, baby!" the wolf said as Snagglepuss held onto his legs.

The audience all cheered, except for the adults.

"This cannot be happening." said Ranger Smith.

"Oh it's happening alright." Peebles deadpanned.

"Hey, looky over there, Mr. Ranger, sir!" Huck pointed to another side of the lake.

It was the Chopper standing on some sort of seesaw, like Yogi, Snagglepuss, and Chopper, he was wearing a cape and sunglasses.

"Alright boys, drop the ball!" Chopper shouted to the Hair Bear Bunch.

"You got it, buddy!" Bubbie gave a thumbs up.

The bears dropped a bowling ball on the other side of the seesaw and it catapulted right

"Now, it's four!" Top Cat exclaimed into the megaphone. "Now, get ready for even more! Hit it boys!"

Snag and Hokey threw Chopper into the air, held hands and stood on Yogi's shoulders, forming a triangle shape. Just then, Chopper landed right between Snag and Hokey's shoulders, forming a pyramid shape.

"Ta-da!" They shouted.

The scouts cheered for the routine.

On another side of the lake, Alfy and Fibber were running towards the same trampoline that Hokey used and jumped right on it. They flipped right near the gang and Chopper grabbed them with both hands.

"Wait, there's more!" Top Cat told the scouts. "Alright Yakky, time to heat things up!"

"You got it, TC!" Yak exclaimed.

The little ducky flew carrying a baton in his mouth and landed right between Fibber and Alfy's hand palms, forming a double pyramid.

"Ta-da!" He boasted as he showed off the baton.

Yakky then pulled out a lighter and lit the baton on fire. He started twirling the baton and struck a pose holding it.

The scouts cheered with even more gusto.

"Alright, you ready for the grand finale?" Top Cat boasted into the megaphone.

"YEAH!" the scouts cheered.

"Alright boys, bring out the ramp!" Top Cat pointed to Boo Boo and Ding-a-Ling.

"Alright!" the boys then tossed out a ramp right from near the lake deck.

"Here we go boys!" Yogi said as they approached the ramp.

The animals then jumped off the ramp and flew right up into the air. One by one, they each landed on the deck.

"TADA!" They shouted as they posed.

"HOORAY!" the scouts all cheered.

"Wow Yogi didn't cause any problems with his crazy schemes." Ranger Smith remarked. "I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me."

Huck then pinched Ranger Smith's arm, "Here you Mr. Ranger."

"OWW!" Smith shouted in pain. "I didn't mean literally."

* * *

Soon enough, the animals joined the scouts at their bonfire and started chowing down with the scouts. Top Cat was eating with Benny.

"Boy Top Cat, that sure was a nice stunt your friends did." said Benny.

"Of course it was amazing, Benny." Top Cat smirked. "I did come up with it myself, after all."

"I sure had a lot of fun at this jamboree." Benny smiled.

"I might even say you had a ball." Top Cat chuckled. "And since you had the most fun of all, I dub thee, 'Benny the Ball.'"

"Oh, did you name me, 'Benny the Ball' because I'm short, round, and look like a ball?" asked Benny. "I like it! I can't wait to tell my uncle when I get home to New York."

"New York? Did you say, 'New York?'" Top Cat gasped.

"Yep." Benny nodded. "I live with my uncle."

"You know Benny, I"m looking to seek my fortune and somehow, I can't find anywhere to start." Top Cat said, obviously acting. "If only I could go to, I don't know, like a big city with a lot of stores and amazing sites or something..."

"You know, New York has a bunch of stores and amazing sites." Benny said. "You could come with me and me and my uncle would be more than glad to help you make your fortune."

"Oh well I couldn't possibly...okay!" said TC. "Just let me go pack my things before we leave tomorrow."

* * *

Top Cat went back to the cave and started packing his toothbrush.

"You can't possibly leave right now, Top Cat." said Boo Boo.

"Yeah, it's too soon to leave for the moon." Yogi added.

"Sorry boys, but I must move on to pursue my dreams." Top Cat said. "Nothing personal, it's just that I am ambitious and have financial vision, and you guys don't."

"Well that's understandable, I guess." Boo Boo raised an eyebrow. "It's just that, we're going to miss you, Top Cat."

"Hey, enough with the gushy stuff." Top Cat said. "I don't do goodbyes."

Yogi and Boo Boo ran up to Top Cat and hugged him.

"I told you no sappy stuff." TC deadpanned.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, it looks like TC has found himself a one-way ticket to New York City! Let's see how he will make his fortune. And what of the rest of Top Cat's gang? When will they come in? Stay tuned for new updates! **


	8. Meeces to Pieces

Top Cat sat next to Benny on the bus ride back home to New York.

"Boy Benny, thanks for letting me come along with you to your place in New York." said Top Cat.

"It was my pleasure, Top Cat." Benny saluted. "It's the least I could do after all you've done for me."

"Of course it is." Top Cat chuckled.

"And don't worry, my uncle will love ya." Benny said. "We could use an extra hand around the house."

Soon enough, the scouts all made it back home and were picked up by their parents.

"Now that that's over, I've gotta get back and run my pet shop." Scoutmaster Peebles said to himself.

"Follow me, TC." said Benny. "My apartment is not too far from here."

"I sure hope so." Top Cat said. "This is a whole new world to me."

The two cats headed over to Benny's apartment to meet his uncle.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Benny's apartment, his uncle, a tall orange cat with a bowtie to be exact, was sitting down in his easy chair.

"Ah, nothing like a nice old time in my easy chair." He said as he stretched his arms. "Absolutely nothin can ruin this day."

Just then, he heard some noises coming from the kitchen.

"I had to jinx it, didn't I?" Benny's uncle deadpanned. "Then again, I guess that's how I got my name."

Benny's uncle walked over to the kitchen and saw two mice raiding the fridge. One had a blue vest and one had a red bowtie.

The one with the bowtie turned around and saw Benny's uncle. "Mr. Jinks!"

"You two..." Benny's uncle hissed. "I should've known it was you meeces again."

"Be quiet, Pixie." the other mouse whispered to his brother from inside the fridge. "You wanna wake up the entire neighborhood?"

"Dixie!" Pixie whispered. "There's something you should know!"

"What is it?" asked Dixie. "I'm getting the leftover salami."

"No, no, no, you don't understand." Pixie shook his head. "Jinks is here!"

Dixie gasped, "Jinx is what?"

"You heard me, boys." Mr. Jinks glared at them. "I'm here and I am not about to let you meeces ruin my day of rest and relaxation."

"RUN!" Pixie and Dixie shouted as they ran from Mr. Jinks.

"Oh no you don't!" said Mr. Jinks.

Jinks grabbed a broom and started chasing the mice all around the house. They kept fleeing until they finally reached their mouse hole and Jinks hit his head against the wall.

"Oh man...outsmarted by those stinkin meeces once again." He sighed.

Just then, the door opened up and there was Benny and Top Cat.

"Hiya, Uncle Jinks." said Benny. "I'm back from my boy scout trip. Still chasing those mice again?"

"Why yes." Mr. Jinks nodded as he put himself up off the ground. "Say nephew, who is your friend right there?"

"I'm glad you asked, Uncle Jinks." said Benny. "This is our new roommate that I met on my scout trip."

"Pleased to meet you, Benny's uncle." Top Cat shook Mr. Jinks' hand. "You can call me, Top Cat!"

There was yet another awkward silence.

"Still no music." He sighed. "Anyways, I am here to help you make some fortune."

"Fortune?" asked Mr. Jinks.

"Of course." said Top Cat. "We are cats with expensive taste, so we deserve much better than this."

"Well times have been tough." Benny remarked. "Maybe you could make a great financial advisor, TC."

"I'm not so sure about this, Benny boy." Mr. Jinks said skeptically. "How do we know we can trust this crafty cat-man-do-not? Besides, we cannot have anymore freeloaders staying here."

"Oh Jinksy, baby, I assure you that I am no freeloader." Top Cat chuckled. "I am but a humble yellow cat with high ambitions on seeking my fortune. Plus, Benny would be a great partner for me."

"Okay Mr. TC, I will let you stay with us, as long as you can get rid of those meeces that pester us." said Mr. Jinks.

"Meeces?" Top Cat raised an eyebrow.

"He means, 'mice', TC." said Benny. "Two mice, Pixie and Dixie keep pestering us and stealing our cheese. If you can stop them, I will allow my nephew to work with you."

"No problemo, Mr. Jinksy." Top Cat tipped his hat. "Now where are those cute little mice?"

"Down there, in that mouse hole." Benny pointed to the mouse hole in the wall.

Top Cat bent down and knocked on the mouse hole door, "Knockity knock."

Pixie and Dixie opened up the door.

"Oh no! Not another cat!" Pixie gasped.

"Who sent you? The exterminator? Mr. Jinks?" Dixie demanded.

"Nope." Top Cat shook his head. "I'm just a simple entrepreneur looking for some gainful employment. They call me, Top Cat."

Once again, there was an awkward silence.

"I really wish there was music..." TC sighed. "Anyways, I've got a nice offer for you, boys. One you will not refuse."

"What is it, Mr. Top Cat?" asked Pixie.

"Do you like cheese? Do you LOVE cheese?" TC made a cunning smirk.

"Of course we love cheese, Top Cat." Pixie nodded. "We eat it all the time."

"That's why we invade the apartment all the time." Dixie added. "Unfortunately, that mean old Mr. Jinks always manages to catch us."

"Well trust me gentlemen, if you join me, your days of stealing cheese are over." Top Cat proclaimed.

"They are?" asked the mice.

"Of course." Top Cat nodded. "All you have to do is help me with this little business and you'll have all the cheese you want."

"Whaddya think, Pixie?" Dixie asked his brother.

"Well, he does seem sincere." Pixie told Dixie. "And especially since we could use some extra help."

"Okay Mr. TC, you've got yourself a deal." the mice shook TC's hand.

"Come on boys, we've got a little business to run." Top Cat said as he escorted Benny and the mice outside. "I was thinking an 90-10 split. I of course, thought of the idea, so you guys okay with five percent instead?"

"I guess we'll have to take it under consideration, TC." said Benny.

As soon as the four left the apartment, Jinks sat back down in his chair.

"I do hope they run a legitimate business-type thing." He said to himself. "I don't want them getting in trouble with Mr. Big and his mooks."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Top Cat has found his way to New York and four new roomies. Now, all he has to do is hope that his new roommates will be good partners. What kind of easy money business could they be doing? Stay tuned!**


	9. A Game of Cat and Mouse

Top Cat, Benny, and the mice walked over to another house down the street to pull of their scam.

"So, what are we doing here, TC?" asked Benny.

"We're going to pull off our biggest scam yet." Top Cat replied. "It's called, a game of cat and mouse."

"Cat and mouse?" asked Pixie.

"Yep." TC said. "Here's the thing, cats chase mice and in the big city, there are vermin galore."

"I resent that remark, but yes! The city has a lot of rats and mice." said Dixie.

"Indeed." Top Cat nodded. "So, in order to make business, we'll have Pixie and Dixie infiltrate random houses and slip down flyers for a fake exterminator service."

"Gee TC, that's pretty clever." said Benny. "But there's only one problem, we don't have any flyers."

"Is there a place nearby where we can get the material to make flyers?" asked Top Cat.

"Mr. Peebles' Pet Shop has plenty of paper, markers, and copy machines in his office." Benny said. "Maybe he can lend us some."

"Okay then." said TC. "Lead the way, Benny my boy."

* * *

Meanwhile at the pet shop, Mr. Peebles was trying to count some fish in an aquarium.

"Okay let's see..." He said as he looked at the fish. "One, two, three, four, five..."

"Oh Mr. Peebles!" a dopey voice called out to the owner.

It was a brown gorilla with a bowtie, green suspenders, a derby hat, and red pants.

"What is it, Magilla? I'm kind of busy right now." said Mr. Peebles.

"It's snack time, sir." Magilla said. "Get ready to filler up!"

"Oy..." Peebles sighed.

The owner got up from his desk and brought back with him a whole bunch of bananas to Magilla at the front window.

"Oh boy! Snackity-snack time!" Magilla clapped his hands. "Thanks Mr. Peebles."

Magilla started eating the bananas and tossing the peels onto the floor.

"Why me?" Peebles sighed. "Maybe I should have taken in a laughing hyena, they're a lot more enjoyable and peaceful."

"Why so glum, Mr. Peebles? You should be happy to have a gorilla like me around." Magilla said.

"I'll tell you why I'm so glum, it's because of your incessant appetite, Magilla." said Peebles. "The more you get bought and returned, the more finances I lose to keep you and the other pets around."

"Sorry, Mr. P." Magilla said. "I can't help it. I'm almost a full grown gorilla."

"Listen, I need to start paying Mr. Big his protection money, or he and his minions will kill us." Peebles explained. "So might wanna cut back on the snacking, which includes eating the doggy kibbles."

"But they're so yummy and beef-flavored." Magilla said.

Just then, Top Cat, Benny, and the mice came inside.

Top Cat tipped his hat. "Good afternoon, Mr. Peebles. I come to you with a little proposi-"

TC then stepped on a banana peel and started to slide right into Mr. Peebles and crashed into some sacks of dog food.

"Oy vey..." TC groaned as he and Peebles picked themselves up off the ground.

"Top Cat? What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Peebles.

"Mr. Peebles, I have come here for a little proposition for you." Top Cat put his hand on Peebles' shoulder.

"Are you here to adopt Magilla?" asked Peebles.

"Magilla?" Top Cat raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Peebles pointed over to Magilla, who picked them up off the ground.

"Here you go, boys." said Magilla.

"Nice to meet you, Magilla." Top Cat shook Magilla's hand. "You may call me, Top Cat!"

Once again, there was another awkward silence.

"What's a cat gotta do to get some decent theme music around here?!" TC shouted.

"Huh?" Magilla raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Top Cat shook his head, then turned back to Mr. Peebles. "Anyways, as I was saying Mr. Peebles, I think I might have a little proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" asked Mr. Peebles.

"Well, we need you guys to make us some flyers for a business we are starting." Top Cat explained. "We would do it ourselves, but we don't have the materials for those, we will need your assistance."

"So what's in it for me?" asked Mr. Peebles.

"Here's the deal sir, you make us the flyer sand we give a fair share of the profits." said TC. "It's a win-win."

"Oay, TC." Mr. Peebles shook TC's hand. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I hope we can." said Magilla. "Mr. Peebles needs enough money to pay Mr. Big his protection money."

* * *

After nearly half an hour, Top Cat, Benny, and the mice went over to a random apartment.

"Okay boys, it's showtime." Top Cat winked.

"You got it, TC!" Pixie and Dixie saluted.

Pixie and Dixie crawled underneath the door and started running around the apartment.

"TC, how are we gonna know if the person is home?" asked Benny.

"Simple..." Top Cat smirked. "In three, two, one..."

"EEEEEKKKKK!" the woman inside screamed.

TC then knocked on the door and there was the woman at the front.

"Yes?" She asked timidly.

"Excuse me, sir or madam, do you have a mouse problem?" TC asked the woman.

"Of course, I do." said the woman.

"Well it just so happens that we are the best mouse-catching cats in the biz!" Top Cat tipped his hat. "We can get rid of those pesky vermin for you in no time squat! For a small fee of fifty dollars."

"Anything, just get rid of those disgusting vermin!" the woman panicked.

Top Cat and Benny walked into the apartment and found the mice.

"Okay guys, you know the drill." He said to the mice.

"No, not really." Pixie shook his head.

"Just climb into our mouths." Top Cat deadpanned.

"Huh?" Pixie and Dixie raised their eyebrows.

"Just do it!" Top Cat pointed to his mouth.

Pixie and Dixie glanced at each other and shrugged before each climbing into TC and Benny's respective mouths.

The cats then walked out of the house with the mice's tails sticking out their mouths.

"Oh thank you so much, pussycats." said the woman as she handed them the money. "Here's your pay."

"Pleasure doing business with you, madame." TC tipped his hat.

Outside, the cats and the mice counted the money.

"Okay gang, looks like we've made our profits for the day." said Top Cat. "Now let's split the money evenly."

Top Cat took most of the money and only left Benny and the mice with one dollar bill.

"Hey! That's not fair." said Benny. "You took most of the money!"

"Benny, do not argue with the boss." said TC. "Now come on, let's get us some new clients."

"Sure, okay." said Benny, unsure.

"You know Benny, I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership." Top Cat said slyly.

"I can only see where this goes." Dixie deadpanned.

"But we'd better pray that Mr. Big doesn't find out." Pixie added.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Top Cat has had his very first scam and it's only the beginning of his con-cat career! What will Top Cat, Benny, and the mice plan next? We'll have to wait and see! **


	10. Charlie and the Choo Choo Factory

Over the next few days, TC, Benny, and the mice had been scamming everyone all around Hoagie's Alley. Whenever Pixie and Dixie infiltrated the house or apartment, Top Cat and Benny were there to reap the rewards.

After a long day of swindling, Top Cat held a meeting in the pet shop with Benny, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, Dixie, Magilla, and Mr. Peebles.

"This is the best, boys." Top Cat said as he counted up the profits. "We will be rolling in gold in no time."

"Geez, I hope you know what you're doing, TC." said Mr. Jinks. "We could get in trouble with the police or even worse...Mr. Big."

"Don't worry boys, I am sure that nothing will go wrong." Top Cat said confidently.

Meanwhile over at the local police station, Officer Charlie Dibble was sitting in front of the chief's office.

"Okay, here's what I'm gonna say to the chief..." Officer Dibble thought to himself. "Chief, what you need is an officer with determination, tenaciousness and a demeanor that could even intimidate the toughest of crooks. Someone who is trustworthy, someone who knows Dick Tracy like the back of his hands, and someone who knew Charlie Chan personally, someone...

"DIBBLE!" the chief shouted from inside. "OFFICE! NOW!"

Dibble jumped up from the bench and got inside the office, saluting.

"I've been getting some good reports about you, Officer Dibble." said the chief.

Dibble got down on his knees. "Sir, please, you can't believe a bunch of gossip about-Wait! Did you say 'good reports?'"

"Yes and I'm giving you a promotion." said the chief. "You see, there has been a recent report of con artist cats and I need someone to take care of it."

"Where is it?" asked Dibble.

"It's in Hoagie's Alley." the chief replied.

"But sir, that's the place where Mr. Big runs his headquarters." Dibble gulped.

"Well if that's how you feel..." the cheif then pressed a button on an intercom. "SEND IN OFFICER LOPEZ! NOW!"

Just then, a big, handsome and brawny Latino cop arrived and smirked at Dibble.

"Yes chief?" Lopez saluted.

"I've been getting some good reports on you, Officer Lopez." said the chief. "I'm giving you the beat on Hoagie's Alley. Don't thank me yet. I know it's on Mr. Big's turf, but I-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Lopez screamed and ran out of the office.

"Well Dibble, looks like you're the man for the job after all." said the chief. "Congratulations."

Dibble gulped.

* * *

Over at the fire station, the firemen were having a little card game together.

"You got any aces?" asked one of the firemen.

"Nope." the other fireman shook his head. "Choo-Choo, you got any aces?"

Choo-Choo, a pink cat with a white sweater looked at his cards and saw aces.

"Darn." Choo Choo gave up his cards. "Lost again."

"That's the problem with you, Choo-Choo, you need to be more assertive!" said one of the firemen. "You just let people push you around and do what they say! You're such a doormat."

"No I'm not." Choo Choo retorted.

"Alright everyone! Emergency meeting!" said the head firefighter.

"Oops, must be real serious." Choo Choo thought.

"Alright everyone, this is an important announcement." said the head firefighter. "As you can see, mice have been plaguing all around Hoagie's alley and our firehouse could be next."

"Gee that's terrible, sir." said Choo Choo. "But what do you propose we do about it?"

"That's where you come in, Choo-Choo!" the head fireman pointed to the pink cat. "Since you're a cat, you are going to catch those mice for us."

"But sir, I am not that type of cat, I am a lover, not a mouser." said Choo Choo.

"Hey, you wanna keep your job here, don't you?" said the head fireman.

"Well, yeah." Choo Choo said meekly.

"Then go catch those mice!" the head fireman ordered.

"Yes sir." Choo Choo nodded.

* * *

Outside of the firehouse, Top Cat, Benny, and the mice were ready to plot out their next scam.

"Okay guys, here we are at the fire station." said TC. "All we need to do is launch you two up and we'll get you."

"You sure you know what you're doing, TC?" Benny asked his fearless leader.

"Of course, Benny boy." said TC.

Top Cat placed Pixie and Dixie into some sort of mini-catapult and launched them into the firehouse window.

Back inside, Choo Choo was sitting by himself, waiting for some mice to catch.

"This is sad." He thought. "I couldn't catch a mouse if my life depended on it. It's not like a couple of mice could just fly into my hand."

Just then, Pixie and Dixie flew right into the palm of Choo Choo's hand.

"What the?" He turned to see the mice in his hand.

"Oh no, Pixie." Dixie gasped. "We've been spotted! The jig is up! Let's hightail it outta here!"

"I'm with you, Dixie!" Pixie nodded. "Let's get outta here!"

The two mice brothers jumped right off Choo Choo's hand and ran away. But...something was wrong.

"Hey!" Pixie turned around to Choo Choo. "What's going on? Why are you just standing there? Don't you want to chase us?"

"Yeah, Mr. Jinks usually does." Dixie added.

"Sorry, but I don't chase mice." said Choo Choo. "I'm more of a pacifist."

"Okay..." Pixie and Dixie each raised an eyebrow.

"Here, I'll help you guys outside." Choo Choo said as he picked up the mice and led them outside.

As soon as Choo Choo got outside, he bumped right into Top Cat.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" TC said as he fixed his hat.

"Sorry, I was just helping these mice outside." Choo Choo said.

"Thanks, I believe those guys are mine." TC said as he grabbed the mice from Choo Choo's hand.

"You're welcome Mr...um...uh...what was your name again?" Choo Choo asked TC.

"I just happen to be one of the finest businessmen in town." Top Cat replied. "They call me, Top Cat."

Once again, some awkward silence ensued.

"Ugh..." Top Cat slapped his forehead. "Still no music."

"And I'm Benny the Ball." Benny shook Choo Choo's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Top Cat and Benny the Ball." Choo Choo shook their hands. "I'm Choo Choo. I live here at the fire station. I sort of work here. I mean, I'm not really good at keeping vermin out of the firehouse and I really don't think there's much for a cat to do in a place where a dog usually operates."

This gave Top Cat a sneaky little idea.

"So you're looking for a better career opportunity, I assume?" He asked the pink cat. "Well, my associates and I are trying to operate a business here and it just so happens to have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for new employees in our company."

"You do?" asked Choo Choo.

"Of course." said Top Cat. "It has everything! Money, girls, cars, and all the food you can eat. Frankly, it's not for everyone, but if it fits your needs, I might consider you. It's a very tough road, but I think we can make this work."

"Gee TC, are you sure we can afford another member?" Benny asked Top Cat.

"Of course, Benny." Top Cat said. "The more, the merrier. So what do you say, Choo Choo? Are you in?"

"Well, I don't know..." Choo Choo said, unsurley. "But I guess I can try."

"Good." said Top Cat. "Now come on, let's go!"

Choo Choo followed Top Cat, Benny, and the mice back to Peebles' Pet Shop to go train him.

Little did our heroes know that a green biker cat on a motorcycle was watching their every move.

"Like, Mr. Big is so not gonna like this." He said as he drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Top Cat has found himself another member of the gang. On the other hand though, it seems one of Mr. Big's henchmen has caught onto him and so have the police. What will happen? Stay tuned! **


	11. Cats and Robbers

Top Cat, Choo Choo, Benny, and the mice went back to Peebles' Pet Shop to discuss their new strategy.

"So Chooch, you want to toughen up, right?" TC asked his new comrade.

"Of course, TC." said Choo Choo. "But I don't know how to stand up for myself."

"Well Chooch, what you need to do is look your foes right in the eye and remember not to take 'no' for an answer." Top Cat told him. "Let that punk know that you mean business. We'll start with Benny here. Benny, if you would..."

"Sure, TC!" Benny gave a thumbs up, then cleared his throat. "Listen you, go get me some chips!"

"Sure, I'll get them for ya." said Choo Choo.

"No, Choo Choo! You have to stand up firmly to them and look them straight in the eye!" Top Cat told him.

"Sorry, TC." Choo Choo said meekly.

"Now get mean!" TC ordered.

Choo Choo fixed his posture and stood firmly.

"Good!" Top Cat nodded. "Now look tough!"

Choo Choo got angry and looked Top Cat straight in the eyes.

"And go back to confront that schnook!" Top Cat finished.

"Right!" Choo Choo saluted.

Choo Choo marched right up to Benny with the new tough and firm look in his eyes.

"Go get me a drink!" Benny ordered.

Instantly, Choo Choo lost his tough guy look and went back to his old self.

"Sure thing, Benny!" He said as he quickly came back with a glass of water. "Here you go!"

Top Cat slapped his forehead. "NO, NO, NO! What's wrong with you boy?"

"Sorry TC." Choo Choo shrugged. "I guess it takes a while for me to learn."

"Yeah, I can see that." Top Cat deadpanned. "Well I guess that's enough training for one day. Now, we need to think of a new business idea since we've cleaned out pretty much every other place in this neighborhood."

"We could try selling lemonade?" suggested Benny.

"Forget it, Benny." said Top Cat. "That stuff's for kids. We need something that will really draw in the crowds."

The three of them started to ponder some new ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the underground, the green biker cat was approaching a big, scary man in the shadows.

"Ah Spook, you have returned." said the man. "What do you have for me?"

"Well Mr. Big, I think we might have a little uh...situation." Spook said nervously.

"I hate situations." Mr. Big growled.

"Like, I know man, but I think you might want to know about this particular situation." Spook gulped.

"Please elaborate." Mr. Big said menacingly.

"Well sir, I have reason to believe that a yellow cat with a purple vest and hat is running scams around Hoagie's Alley." Spook informed his boss. "His accomplices are two mice and a blue cat with a white jacket."

"I should've guessed." Mr. Big growled as he pressed a button an intercom. "SEND IN THE DALTON BROTHERS!"

Spook gasped. "Whoa man, isn't that like, a little harsh?"

"What did you say?" Mr. Big turned to Spook with his menacing glare.

"N-nothin, my liege." Spook nervously grinned. "I didn't say anything at all!"

"That's what I thought." Mr. Big snarled. "Now get me my pizza, NOW!"

"Yes sir." Spook sighed as he went back on his bike.

* * *

Back in Hoagie's Alley, Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo were still trying to brainstorm some ideas on how to make some more money.

"How about we try opening a make-your-own sandwich place?" suggested Choo Choo. "That way, we can have plenty of food to eat and our customers can have a tasty mid-day snack."

"Nope." Top Cat shook his head. "That ain't gonna fly."

"Maybe we can try opening up a kissing booth?" Benny inquired.

"Tempting, but no." Top Cat declined. "I don't want to get in trouble with no dame's significant other. Some of them are the jealous type."

"Yeah, like my ex-girlfriend, Lola Glamour." Choo Choo chuckled.

Top Cat continued pondering until he finally came up with an idea.

"What an amazing idea I've just had boys!" He exclaimed. "Why don't we open up a make-your-own sandwich place? That way, we can have plenty of food to eat and our customers can have a tasty midday snack?"

Choo Choo and Benny stared blankly at Top Cat.

"I know, I know, speechless." Top Cat said smugly. "But enough of that, we need to find some sandwich supplies so we can get started."

TC then spotted a phone on a pole and opened it up.

"Hello operator? Can you get me Schultz's Deli?" He spoke into the phone. "What? Police phone? Well my good man, if you would do me this one little favor..."

Just then, somebody tapped on Top Cat's shoulder.

"Not now boys, can't you see I'm busy?" He whispered to them, then went back to the phone. "Now as I was saying..."

Just then, someone grabbed Top Cat and hung him from the back of his vest. It was Officer Dibble from our previous chapter.

"Hey pal! What do you think you're doing?" barked Dibble. "Don't you know it's a federal offense to use a police phone?!"

"Look officer, I am new to the town and might I say, I just need some time to adjust and learn the rules." said Top Cat. "Please forgive my ignore Mister..."

"Actually, it's 'Officer!' Officer Dibble!" said Dibble.

"Sure thing, Dribble." said Top Cat. "I will be sure not to use your phone in the future."

"I hope so." Dibble glared at the trio. "I've got my eye on all three of you. For all I know, you guys could be associated with Mr. Big."

"You offend me, dear Dibble." Top Cat told the officer. "I won't even dignify that with a response."

Dibble glared at the cats and went back to patrolling.

"Boy TC, that was a close call." said Benny.

"Yeah, maybe we should try something else?" suggested Choo Choo. "I mean, we don't wanna get caught by that cop again."

"Fine, what pray tell do you suggest, Chooch?" asked Top Cat.

"We could try getting real jobs." Choo Choo suggested.

Top Cat gasped. "Benny! How dare you suggest something like that? I would never do stoop so low as to walk amongst the grease monkeys and cogs of society! I am an entrepreneur! Not a workaholic!"

"Just saying." Benny shrugged.

Just then, four thugs came walking up to the cats.

"Hello cats." said the head thug.

"Uh, good day, gentlemen." Top Cat tipped his hat. "And who may you be?"

"We are the Dalton Brothers, Mr. Big's top henchmen!" said the head thug.

Yes, the Dalton Brothers, Mr. Big's number one henchmen of the notorious Dalton Crime Family. These Daltons were the most despicable, nasty, rotten, no-good punks around.

"What was that?!" the head Dalton shouted to the narrator.

What I meant to say was, that they were the most handsome, charming, and bright group of fellas you'd ever want to meet.

"Well that's more like it." said the head Dalton. "I'm Stinky Dalton!"

"Duh, I'm Dinky Dalton." the large Dalton introduced himself.

"I'm Pinky." said the Dalton in pink, effeminate clothing.

"And I'm Finky!" said the shortest Dalton, sucking his thumb.

"Grab them Dinky!" Stinky ordered his insanely large brother.

"Duh, sure Stinky." Dinky said as he grabbed Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo by their tails and shook the money out of them.

"Couldn't help but notice that a trio of cats like you have been running scams on Mr. Big's turf." Stinky said as Finky started collecting the fallen cash. "And of course, he don't take too kindly to people doing that."

"Yeah, I can see that." Top Cat gulped.

"Now, I'm just gonna give you punks three options..." Stinky continued. "One. You can stop before things get really outta hand. Two. You can keep doing this as long as you pay Mr. Big ninety nine percent fee. Three. You can stop, but this time, you stop because we've already pulverized you. Your choice, cat."

Top Cat stammered. "Now uh, this uh, ninety nine percent fee can I assume be negotiated?"

Stinky snapped his fingers and Dinky molded Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo into some sort of yellow, blue and pink ball.

"Catch Pinky!" Dinky tossed the "cat-ball" to his brother.

Pinky started to dribble the cat trio like a basketball. "Watch the footwork!"

Pinky then tossed the ball to Finky, who then started juggling it like a soccer ball.

"I'm the best dribbler and you're not..." Finky sang. "Nah nah nah nah nah!"

Finky then kicked the ball over to Stinky, who then proceeded to spin the trio on his finger like a basketball and punched them right into a trash can.

"Understood..." Top Cat weakly said from inside the trash can.

"TC, do you think they're gone?" asked Benny.

"Let's just wait a while." Top Cat gulped.

"Good idea." Choo Choo nodded.

* * *

After hours and hours of waiting, the cats finally came out of the trash can.

"Oh man, that was pretty tight." Top Cat groaned. "Literally."

"Reminds of the fish head chili at the firehouse." Choo Choo added.

"Reminds me of home." Benny smiled.

"Are you kidding? I would never call a trash can, my home!" Top Cat folded his arms. "But anyways, who is this Mr. Big character everyone keeps talking about?"

Benny handed Top Cat a newspaper. "He is the most dangerous and powerful crime boss in town. Apparently, he and his mooks pulled off that diamond heist last week."

"Diamond heist?" Top Cat looked at the paper. "You know, this would be easier if I knew how to read."

"Let me see, TC." Choo Choo took the paper and read it. "Rare and valuable diamonds from the Vandergelt Diamond Mine mysteriously vanish from the Vandergelt Estate in Beverly Hills. Sources state that Mr. Big's crime organization might be involved."

"Boys, I think we got ourselves a new pet project!" TC exclaimed.

"What do you mean, TC?" asked Benny.

"Trust me Benny, once we do this heist, our days of scamming will be over." Top Cat proclaimed. "Follow me!"

"I've got a good feeling about this!" said Benny.

"I don't know how to feel anything anymore." Choo Choo sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Top Cat is up to another one of his schemes. The scheme to end all schemes. But what could it be? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! **


	12. The Great Diamond Caper

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo secretly followed the Dalton Brothers to the docks, where they were hiding the diamonds.

"I knew that those mooks would lead us right to the diamonds." TC said as he looked through some binoculars. "Each of them must be worth thousands."

"Actually TC, Mrs. Vandergelt's diamonds are each worth over a million dollars on account of they're so small and rare." Benny pointed out.

Top Cat's eyes turned to dollar signs. "Thank you for that fun fact, Benny boy!"

"But TC, I don't think this is a good idea." Choo Choo spoke up. "Stealing from an extremely notorious and dangerous crook is a very extreme move."

"Don't be such a downer, Choo Choo, it ain't stealing if the stuff is already stolen." said Top Cat.

"I guess, but how are we gonna take them without getting caught?" asked Chooch.

"Follow me and I'll show you." TC lead them somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Dinky Dalton was carrying a bag containing the diamonds.

"Alright boys, I'm taking the diamonds to the safe house." He said to his brothers. "You guys rustle up some dinner!"

"Sure thing, Dinky!" the other Daltons saluted.

Dinky walked over to the safe house when all of a sudden, Benny emerged from some sort of cloud of smoke, looking all zombie-like and moaning. He tackled Dinky to the ground, who then grabbed the blue cat.

"What the?" He raised an eyebrow.

Benny then coughed in the thug's face. Just then, TC dressed in a fake beard, flannel coat and glasses arrived, while Choo Choo arrived dressed in a nurse's outfit and blonde wig.

"What do you think you're doing? Put that cat down!" TC ordered as he spoke in a German accent.

"Who do you think you are?!" Dinky asked as he dropped Benny to the ground.

"I happen to be Dr. Sylvester Garfield, expert in all known diseases and this my assistant, Penelope Toodles." TC introduced himself.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Choo Choo said in a female voice.

"And we just happen to be after that cat over there, who has a very deadly and contagious virus known as, the Undertaker Flu!" TC informed Dinky.

Benny then started to spin around and moan until he fell to the ground.

"Alas, another victim of the Undertaker." Top Cat sighed. "Nurse, hand me the tarp please."

"Yes doctor." Choo Choo handed TC a white tarp.

Stinky gasped and panicked. "AAAHHH! He spat in my face! HELP! HELP!"

"No need to panic, young man." said Top Cat. "I just happen to have the perfect cure for your predicament."

"You'd better fix me, OR ELSE!" Stinky threatened Top Cat.

"No need to worry, mein Freud." Top Cat handed Stinky a eye dropper with some sort of red liquid. "Just put these eye drops in your eyeballs and you'll be cured."

"Just get on with it!" Stinky growled.

Top Cat then squeezed one drop in each eyeball and then, something happened: Stinky's eyes started to glow red and started to blast lasers from them, melting a nearby trash can. At that same time, Benny swiped the bag of diamonds and replaced it with another bag.

Just when Stinky's eyes wore off, he ran over to Top Cat.

"There's so much pain in my eyes, does that mean it's working?" He shook TC violently.

"Calm down, sir." Top Cat handed Stinky a bottle with the same red stuff. "You just need to drink this bottle and you'll be cured."

"Gimmie that!" Stinky shouted as he chugged down the whole bottle of Armenian Hot Sauce (now with extra ghost peppers).

Just then, Stinky was set on fire and he started screaming and running around. He then broke open an emergency fire house case and chugged down a whole gallon of water.

"Congratulations sir, you have been cured." said Choo Choo.

He sighed of relief and steam came out of his ears. "Oh thank you, Dr. Garfield! You saved my life, how much do I owe you?"

"No need, sir." Top Cat walked away. "The bill is on me. Come along, nurse."

"Right behind ya, nurse." Choo Choo followed his leader.

Top Cat, Choo Choo and Benny ran back to Hoagie's Alley and looked at all the bright, shiny diamonds.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" He jumped for joy. "I got the diamonds! I got the diamonds!"

"YOU got the diamonds?" Choo Choo glared at TC.

"Okay, okay, we got the diamonds." Top Cat rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stinky went to check on the diamonds in the bag and saw there was kibble food in it, instead of diamonds.

"Kibble?" He gasped. "I've been robbed and whoever did this, is gonna pay!"

Just then, he started to flare up again and started to run around screaming again.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Top Cat was gloating over his newly stolen treasure.

"I am so woozy with joy, that I can't help but think of all the stuff we can buy on our big shopping spree tomorrow!" He cheered. "Let's begin with that lamp post over there!"

"I don't know if spending right now is a good idea, TC." said Choo Choo.

"Huh?" Top Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Chooch is right, TC." Benny nodded. "Before we spend anything, we should probably think of ways to prevent ourselves from going broke. That way our money can last forever. Perhaps make a few small investments? Plan a business? Save for retirement?"

"Oh God, you're right..." Top Cat gulped. "If I hold onto these, I'll blow it all in no time. But who? Who can I trust to keep these babies safe?"

"I can hide, em TC!" Benny pointed to himself. "I'm the best at hiding stuff."

"Oh alright..." TC handed Benny the bag of diamonds. "I guess I can trust you."

"Don't worry TC, you can count on me!" Benny smiled.

"Well as long as I left you the easy part, I'll handle the most challenging part..." TC took out a diamond. "Reservations at the most expensive joint in town. Choo Choo, you help Benny hide the diamonds."

"Okay TC, but there's something you should know about that most expensive joint." said Choo Choo.

"Hold that thought, Chooch." TC showed Choo Choo his paw. "I have to get to the Starlight Club!"

Choo Choo tried to talk. "But TC-"

"Choo Choo, go help Benny, I can't talk right now." TC said as he walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like TC's scamming days are over, though that seems a bit too good to be true. Way too good to be true. **


	13. Top Cat Meets Mr Big

Eventually, Choo Choo and Benny hid the diamonds in a safe place and met Top Cat at the front of the Starlight Club.

"Gentlemen, we are going to celebrate our heist in style at this wonderful establishment." TC told his gang.

"I guess," said Choo Choo. "But TC, there's really something you have to-"

"Please don't spoil the moment, Choo Choo." Top Cat shushed his partner. "This is a huge victory and we are three cats with expensive taste, so we must celebrate in an expensive establishment."

"Oh boy, boy!" Benny jumped for joy. "I've always wanted to go into this place!"

"That's the spirit, Benny Boy." Top Cat clicked his tongue. "Now come on boys, let's feast! My treat!"

Choo Choo tried to speak up. "But TC, we can't eat here because-"

Top Cat ignored Choo Choo and walked up to the snooty French matre'd. "Excuse me, sir. We would like the finest table in the house."

"I do not think so!" the matre'd huffed. "We do not serve the commoners."

"My good man, I am deeply offended!" TC gasped. "I am no commoner! I just so happen to be one of the richest fat cats in town and here's your proof!"

He handed the matre'd the diamond that he took from the bag.

The matre'd gasped. "Sacre bleu! But of course, monsieur. I will lead you and your comrades to your table."

"See boys? It's all in the gem." Top Cat winked to his boys.

"But Top Cat, we've gotta get outta here!" Choo Choo tried to warn his indisputable leader. "You see-"

"Your table awaits, mon amis." the matre'd showed the cat trio their fine VIP table. "I will be back to take your order."

The matre'd walked into the kitchen and dialed the telephone that was on the wall.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep underground, Mr. Big was waiting for Spook to return with his pizza.

"Where is that idiot? He should've been here by now!" He growled as he pounded his fist.

Just then, Spook came inside with a pizza box.

"Special delivery, Mr. Big." Spook handed Mr. Big the box.

Big walked over and grabbed the pizza. "Ain't this just the best thing in the whole world? Heh, heh, heh. Aside from the threatening, robbing and killing, a really burning hot margarita pizza."

Mr. Big took a slice of pizza and took a bite of it, only to stop at the first touch.

"IT'S COLD!" Big roared as he threw the pizza at Spook.

Spook tried to explain. "Well sir, traffic was like, real bad and they had a lot of orders, so-"

"EXCUSES!" Mr. Big roared. "YOU HAVE INSULTED ME WITH THAT DISGUSTING COLD PIZZA AND YOUR EXCUSES! Now, you'll have to deliver me hot pizza every single day and if it is even the tiniest bit cold, I'LL HAVE MY GOONS TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"But sir, it wasn't my fault." Spook pleaded.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, punk!" Mr. Big grabbed Spook by the jacket. "You deliever me a fresh and hot pizza...or you can kiss those nine lives goodbye! Capisce?"

"Capisce." Spook gulped.

"NOW GO!" Big roared as he threw Spook back on his bike. "And don't think about heating it up! I can always tell when you do that!"

Spook quickly rode his bike back to the pizza shop.

Just then, Mr. Big's phone rang.

He went to his desk and picked up his phone. "What is it?"

It was the matre'd on the other line. "Pardon e'moi Monsieur Big, but we have a petite situation."

"I hate...situations." Mr. Big growled. "Do you remember what happened when someone told me about those?"

"Well, the thing is monsieur, it seems that a trio of cats have come to the Starlight Club and payed their way with one of your diamonds." the matre'd gulped.

"Say no more..." Mr. Big growled.

* * *

At the club, Top Cat and Benny were enjoying some whole milk in fancy cocktail glasses.

"This is the life, Benny." said Top Cat. "What more does a cat need more than eating at a fancy place with his partners?"

"I don't know, TC, what?" Benny shrugged. "Say Chooch, how come you haven't touched your milk?"

"Guys, we really should get outta here." Choo Choo tried to warn the gang.

"How come, Chooch?" asked Benny. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about being here in the club."

Choo Choo was about to speak when all of a sudden, some thugs grabbed him and Benny.

"Chooch! Benny!" TC gasped.

Just then, one of the thugs grabbed TC and took him and his gang to the elevator.

* * *

As soon as they got down, the thugs threw the cats into chairs right in front of Mr. Big's desk. The crocodile gangster was turned around.

"So, you think you can come into my nightclub and pay your way with one of my diamonds?" He flicked over the diamond that Top Cat gave the matre'd.

"Who's that?" Top Cat whispered to Benny and Choo Choo.

"That there is Mr. Big himself." Benny gulped. "The most notorious crime boss in town."

"Yeah, he owns most of the big shot places in Hoagie's Alley, including the Starlight Club." Choo Choo nodded.

"I see, and why did you not tell me this?" asked Top Cat.

"I was trying to, but you wouldn't listen." Choo Choo pointed out.

Top Cat walked over to Mr. Big. "Now Mr. Big, I'm sure we can work this out. You see, this was a big misunderstanding."

"Of course we can." Big grinned devilishly as he approached Stinky Dalton. "So tell me Stinky, who lost my diamonds to these three gentlemen?"

"Well sir, I wanna be straight with you..." Stinky swallowed deeply. "It was Ape!"

Mr. Big then turned to one of his goons and pushed him down a bottomless pit.

"Were you PAYING attention?" Mr. Big growled at Top Cat.

"Of course, of course!" Top Cat nodded. "Glad we could work this out. Bye!"

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo tried to leave, but the goons got in the way.

"I'll just make this short, my gang runs all the crime in this region." Mr. Big showed them a map. "It's allowed me to collect priceless treasures from all over the world."

Mr. Big then showed a display case of many different priceless treasures including the Golden Gorilla, the Hopeless Diamond, the Chalice of Valhalla, and the Emerald Flamingo.

"...but, none of them are as rare or as valuable as those Vandergelt Diamonds." Mr. Big continued. "Each one is worth...MILLIONS! So I just need to know one little thing...WHERE ARE THE REST OF MY DIAMONDS?!"

"I don't know..." Top Cat said meekly.

Mr. Big pushed another one of his goons into the bottomless pit.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you where they are." Top Cat stammered.

"Wrong!" Big exclaimed. "You'll take us to them. The Dalton Brothers will go with you. That way, if you're lying, they can beat the truth out of ya."

"Oh please be lying." Pinky snickered.

"NOW GO GET MY DIAMONDS!" Mr. Big roared.

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo led the Dalton Brothers out of the lair.

At that same time, Spook peeked through the secret entrance.

"HEY!" Mr. Big shouted as he spotted Spook. "WHERE IS MY PIZZA?!"

"Coming, sir!" Spook hastily said as he headed to get his crocodile boss a margarita pizza.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like TC and his friends are in hot water now that they've encountered the dreaded Mr. Big and now, he's looking to get his diamonds back! Can TC and the gang escape with their lives? Stay tuned! **


	14. Witness Protection

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo led the Dalton Brothers back to Benny's apartment.

"Well, don't just stand there, hand over the diamonds cats!" Stinky held up a gun.

"Sure, of course, the diamonds." Top Cat grinned nervously. "You're standing on them."

Top Cat handed Stinky a shovel. "Benny, you help the gentleman pull the floorboards and dig the diamonds out while sit here and rest of a while."

"Dig them out?" Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Not so fast!" Stinky said as he sat down in a chair. "I'll do the sitting and you guys will dig the stones out!"

"Of course!" Top Cat said before knocking Stinky out cold with the shovel. "Come on guys, grab the diamonds and let's scram!"

Benny looked over at the kitchen. "Uh yeah, about that..."

"Come on, where did you hide them?" Top Cat whispered. "Did you hide in them in a secret compartment or something?"

"We couldn't find a secret compartment, so we put it on the kitchen table." Benny replied.

TC turned around and saw that the bag wasn't on the table like Benny claimed.

"Oh no! They're gone!" Choo Choo gasped.

"I know." said Benny.

"Come on, let's go!" Top Cat exclaimed. "But first, we need to get rid of the evidence!"

The cats carried Stinky over to the open dumpster and dropped him right into it. They ran down the fire escape and ran down the street, so the Daltons wouldn't find them.

At that same time, Mr. Jinks was carrying Pixie and Dixie back home.

"Alright you meeces, that's the last time I take you to the cheese store." He told the mice.

"Aw shucks Jinksy, we were just having some fun." Pixie shrugged.

Just then, Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo bumped into Mr. Jinks and the mice.

"Hey Uncle Jinks!" Benny greeted his uncle.

"Oh hiya Benny boy." Jinks said as he picked himself up off the ground. "Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

"And what are those guys

"Well Jinksy, we've got a bit of an emergency." Top Cat took off his hat.

"Exactly, what kind of emergency are we talking about?" Mr. Jinks glared at Top Cat.

"We're kind of talking life and death." Top Cat gulped. "Well, it seems that we had a little misunderstanding with Mr. Big."

"Yeah." Benny nodded. "He kinda thought we stole his diamonds...and he turned out to be right."

"Okay, he understood quite well, actually." Top Cat corrected himself.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Jinks shouted at the top of his voice. "YOU STOLE FROM MR. BIG?!"

"Technically, yes." Top Cat said bluntly. "But, from my point of view, it's not stealing when the stuff is already stolen. That's recycling."

Mr. Jinks shook Top Cat violently. "What were you thinking? You dragged my nephew into some sort of calamity like this?!"

"I know it looks bad at first, Mr. J, but don't worry, we're trying to work out the kinks." Top Cat chuckled nervously.

"Kinks? You shouldn't have done this in the first place!" Choo Choo pointed out. "I mean, what do you expect? You steal from a notorious gangster and everything will be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?"

Top Cat thought. "Well sine you put it that way, it wasn't exactly my smartest move, but don't you worry, Chooch, you, me and the Ball will figure this out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with the 'we?' I don't want any part of this." said Benny.

"Me neither." Choo Choo added.

"Too late, Buster, they'll be looking for you guys too." Top Cat pointed out.

"Point taken." Benny nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well boys, desperate times call for desperate measures, so we're going to the dark side..." Top Cat gulped.

At that same time, Stinky's brothers pulled him out of the dumpster.

"Took you long enough!" Stinky barked. "Those cats escaped."

"Duh, Mr. Big is not gonna like this." Dinky remarked.

Stinky slapped Dinky. "Shut up! Mr. Big ain't gonna like this. We'd better report it to him at once!"

"Hopefully, he'll only be slightly ticked enough to spare us our lives." Pinky added.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cats went over to the police station to get some help. They were at the chief's desk.

"So, what is it you gentlemen would like to talk to me about?" asked the chief.

"Listen sir, we sort of stole from Mr. Big and now his goons are out to get us!" Top Cat said nervously. "We need your help to protect us!"

The chief gasped. "This is huge! HUGE! We've been trying to bring Mr. Big in forever and you four can help us finally catch him!"

"How can you protect us from these gangster-type punkses?" asked Mr. Jinks.

"Witness protection, pal!" the chief then pressed a button on an intercom. "SEND IN OFFICER DIBBLE!"

Officer Dibble then zoomed right into the chief's office and saluted. "Officer Dibble reporting for duty, SIR!"

"I've got a most important assiggment for you, Officer Dibble." said the chief. "Remember how I said you were going to patrol on Mr. Big's turf in Hoagie's Alley? Well, it just so happens I have some witnesses you need to protect from him."

"Where are the witnesses?" asked Dibble.

"Right behind ya." said the chief.

Dibble turned around and recognized TC. "You again?"

"Small world, eh?" TC chuckled.

"Chief, you honestly can't expect me to protect this cat? He was playing with the police phone earlier." said Dibble. "Plus, I have some suspicions of his sincerity."

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Top Cat retorted.

"Listen Dibble, we've been trying to catch Mr. Big forever and these four are the only ones who have escaped him alive." the chief explained. "You have to protect them in order to catch him. Follow them wherever they go and if anything happens to any of them, you're fired!"

"Yes sir." Dibble sighed, then turned to the cats. "Looks like we're stuck together for now."

"See cats? Nothing can possibly go wrong." the chief smirked.

* * *

Back at Mr. Big's lair, the Daltons had finished explaining the situation to their evil croc boss and boy, did he not take it well.

"But boss, it wasn't our fault!" Dinky pathetically begged. "How would we have known that the cat would knock Stinky out cold and escape with his life? It's not our fault! Please, don't hurt us!"

"Yeah, I'm too delicate!" Pinky kneeled before Mr. Big.

"ENOUGH!" Big shouted. "By now, those cats are probably in witness protection and my goons cannot attack them in front of so many witnesses. It seems that we will have to take drastic measures tp make this hoodlum pay..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems that TC and his pals are now in a total conundrum and Mr. Big will stop at nothing to get the diamonds back and kill them! Can they escape Big with their lives and what is Mr. Big planning for them? Stay tuned! **


	15. To Catch a Talking Cat

Back at Mr. Big's lair, the crocodile gangster had a little meeting with his mooks regarding their latest experience.

"Some people like to look at the glass as half empty," He said calmly. "Me? I like to look at it as half-full. Over the years, we've stolen a lot of priceless treasures and so one got taken...it's not like it's the end of the world."

"Yeah, that's right boss." Dinky chuckled.

Mr. Big continued. "Then again...now that I think about it...the treasure that got away was the Vandergelt Diamonds and they are now in the hands of those three cats...AND IF THEY GET THE AUTHORITIES INVOLVED IT **IS** THE END OF THE WORLD! MY WORLD, MY CRIMINAL EMPIRE!"

"But boss, it wasn't our fault!" Dinky pathetically begged. "How would we have known that the cat would knock Stinky out cold and escape with his life? It's not our fault! Please, don't hurt us!"

"Yeah, I'm too delicate!" Pinky kneeled before Mr. Big. "I'm on a special diet."

"But, like I said, I like to look at the glass as half-full." Mr. Big calmed down. "Now, is anybody going to tell me how we are going to get these cats and my diamonds back?"

"Faster guns?" suggested Finky.

"NO!" Big turned to Pinky. "YOU!"

"Scarier outfits?" Pinky gulped.

"NO!" Big shouted, then turned to Stinky. "YOU!"

"Maybe we can put up them a bounty for them?" Stinky

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Mr. Big tapped his chin. "Everyone, put up posters and a large thousand dollar reward for those cats! I've got a score to settle with them."

"Yes sir, Mr. Big." the Daltons saluted as they went to make some posters.

"You know sir, you always like, get you some more diamonds." Spook told his boss. "I mean, I'm sure there's plenty in the Vandergelt Diamond Mine."

"You don't understand, punk! Those are ultra RARE diamonds and I've waited too long for those and no CAT is going to tell me to get more!" Mr. Big roared.

"Yes sir..." Spook said.

"NOW GO GET MY PIZZA!" Big roared. "NOW!"

"Yes, master." Spook hopped on his motorcycle and went outside.

"AND IT HAD BETTER BE HOT!" Big snapped.

* * *

Back at Hoagie's Alley, Mr. Big's goons had finished putting up wanted posters for Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo all over town and I mean ALL over town.

"Gee, like uh, Mr. Big seems to really mean business." Mr. Jinks remarked as he saw the posters. "Fifty grand and ninety five cents for bringing us in."

"Great, now the whole city is probably after us by now." Choo Choo sarcastically said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I know it looks a bit bleak right now boys, but like I said, I can get us through this." Top Cat boasted.

"Oh yeah, and like, uh, how pray tell are you gonna do that, TC?" Mr. Jinks asked the yellow feline.

"I will have to get back to you on that." Top Cat chuckled.

"You won't have to get back on that anytime soon, TC." said Dibble. "Since it's too dangerous here in the city, I'm gonna have to put you somewhere so far out that Big's goons won't find you, somewhere they won't look, somewhere far, remote, hot, and dry."

"Hold on a minute Dibble, why does it gotta be hot and dry?" asked TC.

"Because hot and dry sucks and I don't like you." Dibble deadpanned.

"That makes sense." Top Cat rolled his eyes.

"You know, Pixie and I have a cousin in the desert." said Dixie. "Maybe we'll run into him."

"That's nice Dixie, but I'm gonna call my cousin, Patrick." said Dibble. "He will be able to protect you."

"That I'm worried about." Choo Choo gulped.

As soon as Dibble and Mr. Jinks went to call Dibble's cousin, the cats had a little meeting while Pixie and Dixie went to their mouse hole to pack their bags.

"Okay boys, we need to find a way to get out of town without getting caught by any greedy New Yorkers or any of Big's goons." said Top Cat. "Are there any suggestions?"

"I actually have a suggestion." Benny raised his hand.

"But not from you, Benny." Top Cat deadpanned. "You've done enough damage already."

"Benny never would've lost the diamonds in the first place if we hadn't scammed those goons." Choo Choo pointed out.

"Well I didn't see you stop me from doing so." Top Cat retorted. "You should've told me Mr. Big owned that club in the first place."

"I was trying to!" Choo Choo hissed.

"Whatever." Top Cat waved his hand. "Now anyways, you got any suggestions on how we can get past

"Well, we'll have to disguise ourselves so nobody will recognize us." Choo-Choo suggested.

"Luckily, there are some trench coats in the closet that we can use." Benny said as he got some hats and coats from the closet.

"You'd better be sure about this, Benny." TC glared at the little blue cat.

Just then, Dibble, Mr. Jinks, and the mice came back with suitcases.

"Okay boys, I've booked the tickets and the train leaves in thirty minutes." said Dibble. "Once you get into the desert, Patrick should be waiting for you. We just need to get past Mr. Big and his goons."

"Not to mention those greedy-type New Yorkers." Mr. Jinks added.

"No worries Uncle Jinks, I have the perfect disguises." Top Cat smirked.

* * *

Our heroes then went into the city in disguised in the hats and trench coats. While Dibble and Mr. Jinks were wearing the first two coats and hats (Pixie and Dixie were in his pocket), Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo were stacked up.

They carefully and cautiously walked through the city, hoping nobody would spot them. The whole place was filled with wanted posters of Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Benny, and boy were they dying for some five grand.

They kept on walking through the city, but unfortunately, Jinks accidentally stepped on TC's coat and it revealed the cat trio underneath. Our heroes gasped as they saw their coat fallen off, resulting in many greedy New Yorkers surrounding them, ready to take them down.

"Uh, hello everyone." Top Cat grinned timidly.

"GET THEM!" shouted an old lady.

"AAAAHHHH!" Our heroes screamed.

Top Cat, Benny, Choo Choo, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, Dixie, and Officer Dibble ran for their very lives as the citizens of New York chased them down. They hopped onto a hot dog cart and drove it right down the street. Just then, they reached a ramp and flew right into the air. They grabbed the umbrella on top and started to float away from the crowd. Unfortunately, the umbrella didn't hold up for long and they landed on a unicycle.

They rode the unicycle down the street when all of a sudden, a nun stood right in front of them, ready to bash them with a baseball bat.

"AAAAHHH!" They screamed.

Dibble took out his taser and blasted the nun, knocking her out cold. They kept riding until they finally reached the train station.

"There's the station!" Dixie pointed to the station.

"And our train is about to leave!" Pixie added.

"Speed up, Dibble!" Top Cat shouted to the cop.

"I'm trying!" Dibble said as he peddled faster.

Dibble kept peddling until they finally flew right into the train and crashed into the safety glass window just as the doors were about to close. The train then drove off to the desert.

Everyone peeled off the window and groaned as they picked themselves up off the ground.

"Well, that's one way to board a train..." Mr. Jinks groaned.

They each took their seats as they rode the train.

Top Cat looked out the window, feeling terrible over the loss of his fortune. Looking at him with sympathy, Benny tried to talk, but Top Cat shushed him.

"Not now Benny." He sadly said, not looking at his friend. "I was so close..."

Benny sighed. He didn't mean to lose the diamonds.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, time to read and review! Stay tuned to see if Top Cat and the gang can manage to stay safe in the desert. Who knows? **


	16. Top Cat Goes West

Eventually, the train stopped in the desert, where our heroes got off and searched for Dibble's cousin.

"Okay uh, Mr. Dibble, which one is your cousin?" Benny asked Dibble.

Dibble looked around and then he saw a man who looked just a pudgy version like him.

"There he is!" the cop pointed to the man. "Hey Patrick!"

"Cousin Charlie!" the man said in an Irish accent. "Great to see ya!"

Dibble and Patrick hugged each other, happy to see each other.

"Ah, nothing like a touching family reunion, eh TC?" Benny said to Top Cat.

"Whatever." TC rolled his eyes.

"So, how's the wife?" Patrick asked Dibble.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Officer Dibble chuckled. "Just visiting her mother for the week. Nothing special."

"Uh, yeah so, I hate to interrupt this touching family reunion, Dibbles, but we're still here." Top Cat pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Dibble chuckled. "So Patrick, your assignment is to protect these four cats and two mice from Mr. Big and his henchmen. Everyone is New York is out to get them. Please Patrick, I need your help if I'm gonna put away those hooligans."

"Sure thing, Charlie. I'll help you out." said Patrick. "After all, what're cousins for?"

"Being related, I guess." Benny shrugged.

"Good!" Dibble nodded then turned to TC and the gang. "Now, you boys make sure you don't leave the desert. I don't want anybody getting ya."

"No problem, Dibble, my man." Top Cat tipped his hat. "I will be neither seen nor heard."

"I don't trust you TC, but you're my last hope for stopping Mr. Big." Dibble said as he got on the train back to New York. "I'll be checking in now and then."

"Bye Officer Dibble." the cats waved goodbye as the train drove off.

"Alright, now that we're together, let us get you settled into your new home, boys." Patrick smiled to our heroes.

* * *

The cats followed Patrick to his house in the small town of Two-Bit Gulch, carrying the mice on their shoulders.

"Welcome to Two-Bit Gulch boys." said Patrick. "This is one of the oldest and smallest towns in Stag County."

"Bet this place is filled with suckers." Top Cat thought to himself. "Not much, but they'll do."

"You six will be staying upstairs in the guest bedroom." Patrick pointed upstairs.

"That is like, a good thing too." Mr. Jinks stretched his arms. "I'm going to go take a long-type nap."

"We're gonna go check out the kitchen!" Pixie and Dixie went to the kitchen for some tasty snacks.

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo sat down on the couch, ready to discuss what to do next.

"Well boys, looks like we're back to square one." Top Cat told his two partners.

"Square one?" Choo Choo glared at Top Cat.

"That's right, Chooch! We've gotta find a new way to make money in this tiny town." Top Cat replied. "Especially since a certain SOMEONE lost our fortune."

Benny grinned sheepishly.

"TC, scamming could be too risky." Choo Choo said. "What if we get into more trouble? I mean, this a pretty small town, so word can get out quickly."

"Oh quit worrying Choo Choo." said Top Cat.

"Top of the evening, boys." Patrick approached the trio. "You want to see the town before dinner?"

Something then occurred to Top Cat, "Sure! We'd love to see the rest of the town, Patrick, old pal. Come on, boys."

"I've got a good feeling about this." Benny smiled.

"I've got a fairly neutral feeling about this." Choo Choo retorted.

* * *

Patrick showed the cats all around the town, which was just a pretty short walk, since Two Bit was a pretty small town.

"...as you can see boys, this town's history goes as far back as the 1800s during the Gold Rush." Patrick informed the trio. "In fact, legend says that-"

"I, uh, hate to interrupt this little history lesson, Patrick old pal, but just out of curiosity, what place would one go to hang out and play games of chance?" asked Top Cat.

"I'm glad you asked that, Top Cat, lad." Patrick winked at the yellow cat. "The crown jewel of the town is none other than, Rusty Nails' Saloon."

Patrick led the trio into a nearby saloon, where many patrons were drinking or playing gambling games. Just then, Rusty Nails, the shapely and sexy singer of the saloon came swooning over to the patrons.

"Hello boys, how would ya like to hear Rusty Nails sing ya a pretty little ditty?" Rusty Nails asked seductively.

"WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!" the men all cheered.

"Oh, hit it Fancy Fancy." Rusty winked over at an orange cat with a scarf.

"You got it, baby girl." Fancy winked back, then turned to an orange cat with a purple shirt, sitting on top of the piano. "Sheet music, Brain."

"Here you go." the smaller cat handed Fancy some sheet music.

Fancy cracked his fingers and started playing music, which Rusty began singing the lyrics to the song.

_"One banana, two banana, three banana, four_

_All bananas make a split, so do many more_

_Over hill and highway, the Banana Buggies go_

_Come along to bring you-" _

"Wait a minute, that's not the song." Rusty stopped singing.

"Brain, you put in the wrong sheet music!" Fancy Fancy waved the sheet music at Brain. "Again!"

"Oh, uh, sorry about that, Fancy." Brain rubbed his head and then handed Fancy the correct sheet music. "Here you go."

"Now, let's take it from the top." Fancy started to play the piano again.

Rusty began to sing again.

_"Anything can happen at Rusty Nails Saloon_

_Dinky Dalton galloped in, riding on a broom _

_**Fancy**: Over a big ten gallon hat, the other hat held far._

_**Rusty**: He filled it up right to the brim, some dripped on the floor_

_**Fancy**: The broom got mad, whirled around with his one big hoof. _

_Gave that cowboy such a kick, he went right through the roof. _

_**Rusty**: The cowboy went in orbit, clear up to the moon. _

_Yes anything can happen at Rusty Nails Saloon _

_**Both**: Yes anything can happen at Rusty Nails Saloon! _

_**Rusty**: Anything can happen and it just about did." _

The patrons all cheered with gusto for Rusty, with Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo watching from afar.

"Boys, looks like things are looking up once again." said Top Cat.

"Yeah, that Rusty Nails sure is lovely." Benny nodded.

"I'm not talking about the chick, Benny! I'm talking about the bar." Top Cat corrected Benny. "This is the perfect place to test our skills."

"Skills? What skills?" asked Choo Choo.

"Just watch me." Top Cat winked as he walked over to the piano. "Good evening gentlemen, might I say that was some mighty fine music on the piano, right there."

"Who? Me?" Fancy Fancy pointed to himself.

"Of course you, kid." Top Cat smiled.

"Well that's really sporting of you." said Fancy. "My name's Fancy Fancy and this is my friend, the Brain."

"And I'm the Brain!" Brain introduced himself.

"We work here at the saloon." Fancy added. "And who are you three? We've never seen you before. I'm assuming ya'll are new to the town?"

"Well for your information, I just so happen to be a protected witness and a very important one." Top Cat introduced himself. "You can call me, Top Cat!"

There was once again, another awkward silence.

Top Cat sighed. "This is getting pretty hopeless. Is a little music too much to ask for?! Anyways, we've come to see ways for fast money. Do you know any ways to get a quick buck around these parts?"

"Well, this is a pretty small town and not a lot of businesses are around." said Fancy Fancy. "However, the saloon does have a poker night every Friday."

"Yeah, and we always end up losing." Brain nodded.

"Losing, eh?" Top Cat began grinning.

"Yeah, we place our bets and always end up going home empty." Fancy sighed. "We try our best, but SOMEONE keeps raising our winnings."

"Yeah, that's me." Brain laughed. "Fancy's always telling me that they're bluffing, but I know better."

"And that's why we're always losing." Fancy deadpanned.

Top Cat thought for a moment. "So, you wanna break your losing streak? Well it just so happens that I have an exciting chance for you two in my benefits program. It can help you become better poker players and soon enough, you'll have enough cash for everything. Swanky new duds, cars, girls, electronical devices. Everything you can dream of."

"How can you help us?" asked Brain.

"We'll become your new poker playing partners and win you a whole mint of money." Top Cat boasted. "I can help you boys win so much money that won't even live to finish counting it."

"Well you're in luck." said Fancy Fancy. "Poker night is tonight. You can test your skills then."

"Good." said Top Cat. "Meet us in front of the general store in hour and we'll plan the play. Come on boys."

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo walked out of the saloon.

"Okay boys, do any of you know how to play poker?" TC asked the duo.

Choo Choo slapped his forehead in annoyance.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like TC has found a new venture into the big time, but there's one little, tiny problem...HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY POKER! Can he learn the basics in one hour? Stay tuned and find out!**


	17. Choo Choo's Poker Lessons

Back at Patrick's house, Mr. Jinks was chasing Pixie and Dixie with a broom.

"Get back here with that cheese, you miserable meeces!" Jinks said as he tried to bash them with the broom.

Pixie and Dixie kept running away from Mr. Jinks until he tripped on some sort of shoe and crashed into the wall.

"Say 'cheese', Mr. Jinks." Pixie said as he carried a picture.

The meeces then snapped a picture of Jinks and laughed at him.

"This is gonna be one for the photo album." Dixie laughed.

Just then, Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo walked back into the house and passed by Mr. Jinks.

"Hiya Uncle Jinks." Benny waved to his uncle.

"You know Jinksy, you might wanna consider wearing a helmet." Top Cat snarked. "It's better for protecting your skull."

"Yeah, and you should never try to skate in the house." Choo Choo added.

"I should try to get out more." Mr. Jinks groaned. "Chasing them meeces is ruining my brainy-type mind."

* * *

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo went upstairs to the guest bedroom to discuss the upcoming poker game.

"Okay boys, looks like we've found ourselves a new pet project." said TC. "As you know, our new associates, Fancy Fancy and the Brain have invited us to attend their poker game and when there's poker, there's money, and when there's money, there's people who are stupid enough to gamble it away and when there's people who are stupid enough to gamble it away, there's always smart cats like me!"

"But TC, we don't have any money." Choo Choo pointed out.

"Yeah, and I don't know anything about poker." Benny added. "Maybe you can give us a few pointers?"

"Beats me, I've never played poker before." Top Cat shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Choo Choo shouted. "If you don't know how to play poker, why did you do tell those two cats that we'd help them?"

"Because, I have a keen mind and certainly can outwit those punks at the game." Top Cat said smugly.

"I don't think so, TC." said Choo Choo. "After all, everyone in poker might have a keen mind and if you don't have a good strategy, you can easily get fleeced."

"Oh really? And what makes you so smart?" Top Cat asked.

"Because, I happen to know quite a few things about games of chance." Choo Choo said. "I didn't spend all that time in the firehouse without picking up a few tricks and pointers."

"Well then Chooch, if you're so sure, why don't you give us a few pointers in one hour?" said TC. "After all, I want to run a legitimate scam here."

"Yeah, and I've always wanted to play go-fish." Benny added.

"Very well." said Choo Choo. "But you must pay closely attention. If we're going to win, you've got to listen to everything I say, got it?"

"Got it!" Top Cat and Benny gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Choo Choo set up a pretend poker game at the living room, using candy as substitutes for poker chips. TC and Benny sat down at the table, holding some cards.

"Okay guys, what you need to do is have a keen observation and pay close attention to your opponents." Choo Choo explained. "For this, we must do a concentration exercise."

"You hear that, Benny?" TC asked Benny, who was making a house of cards.

"Let's see..." Benny whispered as he carefully focused on a card.

"Benny! Pay attention!" Top Cat snapped his fingers and caused the cards to fall down. "This is important information!"

"Sorry TC, but the thoughts of a house of cards distracted me so." Benny grinned.

The cats stared at their cards for several minutes and glared at each other.

Benny then gasped at one of his cards. "Hey! I got me a king!"

"Nice card, young grasshopper." Choo Choo nodded. "But what you need to do is keep that poker face, stay cool and know when somebody is bluffing."

"Bluffing? What's that?" asked Benny.

"Bluffing." Choo Choo said. "It means that they're trying to trick you into thinking you have an advantage and for that, you need to know how sneaky your opponents truly are."

"Well I know when to be sneaky." said Top Cat.

"Then you need a perfect way to get a sign of bluffing." Choo Choo said. "Something so subtle that only a keen observer can know and when you see the sign, ."

"And I just so happen to have the perfect idea!" TC snapped his fingers. "Now pay close attention, boys, cause this is super important. Now I'm betting five pieces of candy."

Top Cat started twirling his whiskers at Choo Choo and Benny.

"Hey TC, can you stop twirling your whiskers, please? I'm trying to focus." Benny said as he looked at his cards.

"Benny, don't you see? TC is bluffing!" Choo Choo told the blue cat.

"How can you tell?" asked Benny.

"Because, I was twirling my whiskers!" Top Cat retorted.

"That's a sign of TC, bluffing." Choo Choo pointed out.

"Oh, so what's bluffing again?" asked Benny.

Top Cat and Choo Choo slapped their foreheads in annoyance.

"Just kidding, guys." Benny laughed. "I know what to do."

"Well if that's the case, we'd better meet Fancy and Brain right now." said TC. "Our fortune awaits."

The trio walked out of the house and met up with Fancy Fancy and Brain.

"Hello boys, fancy meeting you here." Top Cat tipped his hat as he saw Fancy Fancy and Brain.

"But TC, you told us to meet you here." Brain pointed out.

"Whatever." Top Cat waved his hand. "Now, I have a perfect strategy for a way to help you guys defeat your opponents."

"Really? What is it?" asked Fancy.

"We need to figure out the signs of their bluffing." said TC.

"How do you expect us to do that?" asked Brain. "They don't hold any signs."

"Just trust me, boys." Top Cat smirked. "I can help you. Now tell me who your opponents are and where they might be!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Can Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo really help Fancy-Fancy and Brain win their poker game? Or will they be the ones who have been bluffed? Stay tuned and find out! **


	18. TC's Eleven

Fancy Fancy and Brain led Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo to where their first opponent was located. It was somewhere in the sheriff's station.

"Here it is, TC." said Fancy. "This is the place where our first two opponents are located."

"Good." Top Cat nodded. "Now to put my plan in action!"

"What is your plan, anyways, TC?" asked Benny.

"We're gonna spy on those guys and figure out their secrets to bluffing." TC whispered to Benny.

"But isn't that cheating?" asked Choo Choo.

"Nope." Top Cat shook his head. "It ain't cheating, it's just leveling the playing field."

The other cats stared at TC with blank and indifferent expressions.

"Oh okay, so it IS cheating!" He said. "But what do you expect? People cheat in these games all the time, especially when it's for keeps. Besides, bluffing is when you trick someone, so it's not really cheating if everyone else does it."

"Point taken." Benny nodded.

"Good, now come on, let's go uncover some secrets." Top Cat said.

The five cats looked through the window and saw the two opponents (a horse and a Mexican burro to be exact) discussing the poker game.

"I can't exactly hear what they're saying." said TC. "Got anything that can help us?"

"Here, use this." Fancy said as he handed Top Cat a stethoscope. "It'll help you hear better."

"Thanks, Fancy." TC put on the stethoscope and started to listen to the conversation.

"So Quicks Draw, are you excited for the poker game tonight?" asked the burro.

"Of course Baba Looey." said Quick Draw. "Those guys do not have a snowball's type-chance in Two Bit against me, the best player in this one-horse town, with said horse being me."

"Si, you think by now, they'd figure out your ear twitches every time you bluff." Baba Looey laughed.

"Hey, no need to announce it to the whole world, Baba Boy." Quick Draw put his hand on Baba Looey's muzzle. "I can't let no one know my sneaky bluffing-type trickiness."

"Heh, heh, heh." Top Cat cackled. "Suckers. Come on boys, lead us to our next sap, I mean, opponent."

* * *

The cats then went to the general store and saw a white bunny and a pink coyote shopping for some snacks.

"Boy Mr. Ricochet, I sure do love bringing the snacks for our poker night." said the coyote. "Especially them there pretzel wheels."

"We'll need a lot of them, Droop-A-Long." said Ricochet. "After all, I don't want the others to go hungry when I nail them tonight."

"I hope you can control your nose twitching, though, sheriff." said Droop-A-Long. "After all, it's a bit distracting to the game."

"Oh deputy, you are so naive." Ricochet chuckled. "That's just a sign that I'm bluffing. Well that, and I'm a bunny."

"Gee, no wonder you've beaten me every time I raise the stakes." said Droop.

The duo paid for the food and walked outside to the poker game. As soon as they got out of sight, the cats emerged from a crate of apples and watched them leave.

"Heh, heh, thank you for that information, Mr. Dumb Bunny." Top Cat snickered. "Come on boys, we've got a game to win."

* * *

TC and the gang went back to the house and put on some bow ties and sunglasses, just so they would look prepared. At that same time, Mr. Jinks was setting a trap for Pixie and Dixie.

"Hey boys, like uh, what are ya doing?" He asked the quintet as he laid a trail of cheese on the ground.

"Hiya Uncle Jinks." Benny waved to his uncle. "We're just going to a nice game at the saloon."

"Okay, but like, be careful out there." Mr. Jinks said as he put a stick underneath a box.

"Don't worry Jinksy, these boys are in good hands with me around." Top Cat smirked.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jinks deadpanned, then got ready for his trap. "Alright you miserable meeces, come and get some food!"

* * *

Top Cat and the gang led to the saloon, ready for the poker game.

"Okay boys, this is our big poker game." said TC. "By the time we leave, we will be sending our opponents cash broke."

"I hope you know what you're doing, TC." said Choo Choo. "I mean, this is the first poker round I've played for keeps and it's in the desert."

"Don't be such a worrywart, Chooch. We will surely win or my name isn't Top Cat." TC proclaimed. "Now come on."

The cats walked into the saloon, where their opponents were all ready for the game to begin.

"Ah, Fancy-Fancy and Brain, so nice of you partners to drop in." Quick Draw tipped his hat. "And I see you have brought us some newbie-type players into our mist."

"And what would your names be, buckaroos?" asked Ricochet.

"I just so happen to be the toughest and craftiest city cat in the whole world." Top Cat boasted. "You can call me, Top Cat!"

Guess what, folks? There was yet another awkward silence.

"Ugh, what's a cat gotta go to get some theme music around here?!" Top Cat shouted, annoyed. "Groan on a cracker?!"

"Ahem." Choo Choo and Benny cleared their throats.

"Oh yeah, and these are my associates, Benny the Ball and Choo Choo." TC introduced the other two cats.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Quick Draw McGraw, the highfalutin'est, sharpshooting-est, fastest horse in the whole west."

"And I'm Baba Looey, Quicks Draw's deputy." Baba Looey introduced himself.

"I'm Droop-A-Long, pleased to make your acquaintance." Droop-A-Long tipped his hat.

"And I'm Droop-a-Long's boss, the incomparable..." Ricochet started to bounce off the walls and then back into his seat. "Ricochet Rabbit!"

"Nice to meet you boys." Top Cat chuckled awkwardly. "So boys, are we playing or are we bouncing?"

"Take a seat, boys." said Quick Draw.

The cats sat down at the table, ready to play the game.

"Alright deptuies, the game is winner take all!" said Richoet. "May the best man win."

"I plan to, cottontail." Quick Draw smirked. "Now, let's start dealing."

Quick Draw shuffled the cards and handed everyone a set of cards.

"Alright boys, let's put our skills to the test." said Top Cat.

"I hope they'll work, TC." Benny whispered.

Each one of the players placed a small amount of chips in the pile.

"Alrighty boys, here's your flop." Quick Draw showed a set of cards (a jack, a king, and an ace to be exact). "Now place yer bets."

Everyone looked at their cards.

"I raise a ten." Ricochet tossed a chip onto the table.

"I'm folding." Droop-a-Long added.

"Me too." Baba Looey added.

"So do I." Benny put down his cards.

"I'll go fish." said Brain.

"Uh Brain, that's folding." Fancy corrected the orange cat. "Which is what I am doing."

"Okay." Brain put down his cards.

"I'm matching that ten, my cottontail friend." Top Cat put a ten into the pile.

"Quite a bold move, cat boy, but nobody has been able to beat me." Ricochet smirked.

"Then today is not your lucky day, bunny boy." TC retorted.

"We'll see about that, desperado." Richochet chuckled.

"Let's raise the odds, shall we?" Quick Draw placed a nine of hearts on the table.

"I'm going to raise a twenty." Baba Looey put a chip onto the table.

"And so will I." TC smirked.

"Any final decisions?" asked Quick Draw.

"I'll put a ten in the game." Choo Choo put a chip in the bet.

"Okay boys, let us see your cards." said Quick Draw.

TC, Choo Choo and Ricochet showed their cards.

"Pair of twos, bub." Ricochet smirked.

"A seven and a ten!" Choo Choo exclaimed.

"Ace high straight." TC tossed a queen and a ten.

Quick Draw looked at the cards. "Well I'll be, looks like TC wins."

"Boo-ya!" Top Cat clicked his tongue and winked.

"Great job, TC!" said Brain.

"Yeah, you're better at this than I thought." said Fancy Fancy.

"That I am." Top Cat smirked.

"Beginner's luck." Riccochet mumbled.

"Alrighty boys, time for the second-type round." said Quick Draw. "Place yer bets."

Everyone put more poker chips into the table and Quick Draw laid down the card (two aces and a three of diamonds).

"Fold!" said Droop.

"I'll raise a twenty." said Baba Looey.

"So will I!" Choo Choo added.

"I'll fold." said Benny.

"Me too." Ricochet added.

"Me three." Fancy put down his cards.

"Me five. I mean, uh, four." Brain put down his cards.

"I will raise twenty as well." TC placed a chip in the middle of the table.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll be raising you a fifty!" Ricochet smirked.

"So will I!" Top Cat tossed a chip.

"Final bets, buckaroos?" asked Quick Draw.

"I call, one hundred!" Ricochet tossed a black chip into the pile.

"Oh yeah, well do I, bub!" Top Cat tossed a black chip into the pile as well.

"Your cards, please." said Quick Draw.

Top Cat showed his cards. "I got a full house! Aces over a three!"

"Four of a kind." Ricochet showed his cards, which was four threes.

"Looks like the bunny wins." said Quick Draw.

"Congrats, Mr. Ricochet!" Droop high foured his leader.

"Heh! I didn't get born with these lucky rabbits' feet for nothing!" Richochet gloated.

"Rats!" Top Cat banged his fist onto the table. "He's winning!"

"One of has had better win this final round, TC." Choo Choo whispered.

"Yeah, and if we lose, we're doomed." Benny added.

"Final round, boys." Quick Draw said as he placed down a three, a queen, and a seven. "Place yer bets."

"I'm raising me some fifty." said Droop.

"So am I!" added Ricochet.

"Me too!" said Baba Looey.

"Right behind ya!" Benny placed a chip onto the table.

"Raising a fifty, myself." Fancy added.

"Me too, I guess." Brain placed a chip onto the table.

"I will be raising fifty." Choo Choo handed a poker chip.

"Me too!" said Top Cat.

"Now to increase the odds." Quick Draw said as he added a queen to the row of cards. "Next bets."

"Raising fifty." Ricochet smirked.

"I'm folding." said Droop.

"Not me, I'm raising fifty." Baba Looey said.

"Folding." said Benny.

"Me too." added Fancy.

"Ditto." Chooch placed his cards down.

"I'm raising fifty." Brain placed some chips on the table.

"And so am I." Top Cat smirked.

Quick Draw then placed a king onto the row of cards.

"I'll bet em all." Ricochet put all of his chips into the pile.

"You are bluffing." Top Cat said as he put his chips into the pile. "All in."

"I'm out." Baba folded.

"I guess I'll bet everything, too." Brain added.

"Okay gentlemen, show your cards." said Quick Draw.

"I've got a pair of twos!" Ricochet showed his cards.

"I've got threes and a seven." TC placed his cards. "Looks like I win! What do you gotta say to that, carrot boy?"

"Aw shucks, TC." Brain sighed. "All I've got are these four matching aces."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Brain! Do you know what just happened?" asked Choo Choo. "You just won!"

"I did?" asked Brain.

"That's right, Brainy Boy." Quick Draw handed Brain a case full of money. "Here's your money, about five hundred bucks."

"Wow Brain! You had a match all along and didn't even know it!" Benny exclaimed.

"Well how about that?" Top Cat remarked. "For a guy with an ironic name, you can be quite resourceful."

"Gee, thanks TC." said Brain.

As the cats walked out of the saloon with their prize money, the others were distraught at their loss.

"I don't believe it, how can I lose to that brainless bum of a cat?" Ricochet rhetorically asked.

"Maybe you need some new lucky rabbit's feet, Ricochet." suggested Quick Draw.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks! This took a long time to make, since my poker knowledge is kinda rusty. But regardless, the cats have won the poker game and now have five hundred bucks to burn. But how can they do that in a small town? Stay tuned! **


	19. The New Scam

The cats went back to Patrick Dibble's house for some dinner.

"Finally, you boys have come back." said Mr. Jinks. "Come, you are like, in time some delicious-type dinner."

"Sure thing, Jinksy." Top Cat smirked. "After all, we could use a nice meal after our victory."

"Yeah, we just won a poker game." Benny nodded. "The prize money we won was five hundred bucks in cash!"

"Well, like uh, where is it?" asked Mr. Jinks.

"Right here." Choo Choo showed the briefcase filled with paper stacks.

"Like uh, that is some cold hard-type cash right there." said Mr. Jinks. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Glad you asked, Jinksy." said TC. "We are going to go on a shopping spree for some funtastic stuff!"

"I don't know TC, do you think that's a good idea to just spend it all?" asked Choo Choo.

"Yeah, I mean, what if we need the money for other purposes?" added Fancy Fancy.

"Like I said before TC, we should probably think of a way to keep ourselves from going broke."

"Look boys, you worry too much." Top Cat assured them. "Let's just enjoy our meal and ponder it in the morning."

The cats all sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together.

* * *

The very next day, TC and his gang met outside the saloon to discuss their new financial situation.

"Alrighty boys, it's time to think of what we're going to do with our winnings." said Top Cat.

"How about we spend it on some food? I'm starving." Benny looked at the menu.

"Is food all you ever think about, Benny?" Top Cat glared at Benny.

"Sorry, but I get hungry a lot, TC." said Benny. "It's all that's on my mind in these situations."

"We could try getting jobs here in town to prevent ourselves from going broke." suggested Brain.

"Brain! How dare you insinuate something like that?" Top Cat gasped. "I would never, ever have us get jobs!"

"But what else can we do with these winnings?" asked Fancy. "It's not like something is just gonna come into our face."

Just then, a newspaper flew right into TC's face.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" He took the newspaper off and looked at it. "Dang, I gotta learn how to read. Maybe I can spend the money on reading lessons."

"Lemme see that." Fancy said as he took the paper. "Hey guys look! Two Bit Horse Derby is this Saturday and the grand prize is five grand."

"Five grand? I thought they were giving out money." said Brain.

"That's what five grand means, Brain." said Choo Choo. "It means five thousand dollars."

"That's it, boys! I found the solution to our problems!" Top Cat snapped his fingers.

"We're going to see the race?" asked Brain.

"No, chucklehead! We're going to enter the race and win that money." said Top Cat. "That way, our fortune can increase."

"But TC, we don't have a horse." said Choo Choo.

"My cousin has a horse." Brain told them. "Maybe he could know where we could get one of our own."

"Did you say your cousin has a horse, Brain?" TC asked Brain.

"Yeah, but he has a cat-brain, not a horse-brain." said Brain. "Maybe he could help us find out where to get a horse."

"No, I mean he could lend us his horse and we'll train it into winning the race for us." Top Cat clarified.

"But TC, the entrance fee for the race is $500, which all we have." Fancy-Fancy pointed out. "Plus, all horses have to be invited by the derby officials."

"You and your details." Top Cat shook his head.

"But TC, how are we going to enter Brain's cousin's horse into the race if we don't have any of those things Fancy just mentioned?" asked Benny.

"Boys, this is America and in America, people always are making a big deal over people from the foreign lands coming." said Top Cat.

"What kind of visitors?" asked Fancy.

"And what kind of foreign land?" asked Benny.

"I'm glad you asked Benny boy." Top Cat nodded. "I have a plan that can really help us get into that race..."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Choo Choo remarked.

"So what's the plan?" asked Brain.

"Well, the trailing off would suggest that I'm gonna tell you later." said Top Cat.

"But don't you wanna tell us now?" asked Benny.

"Yeah, but I'll do it in the next chapter." said Top Cat.

"Okay then." the gang nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Stay tuned for more! I wonder what good old TC is going to come up with this time? **


	20. Sheik Ali Kat

In the house, Benny and Fancy were dressing Top Cat up in a turban and a fancy purple suit, bowtie, and sunglasses.

"I don't get it, TC." said Benny. "Why are you dressing up like this?"

"Because Benny, it's part of the plan." said Top Cat. "Once Brain gets back here with the horse, we're gonna meet Choo Choo at the train station and then, he'll announce our arrival to the local paper."

"I hope he gets back soon, I really wanna see this horse." said Benny. "Maybe it's a clydesdale."

"Or a bucking bronco." Fancy added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brain made it to his cousin's house, where he heard a bunch of ruckus going on in there.

"Hmm, I'd better see if he's there." He thought to himself as he rang the doorbell.

There was still some noise and ruckus going on inside the place, which continued to go on for a while.

"Guess he's not home right now." Brain shrugged.

Just as he was about to go, a hillbilly cat came to the door, all hog-tied up.

"Hiya, Cousin Brain." said the hillbilly cat. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Cousin Punkin Puss, how's your day?" asked Brain.

"Oh you know, trying to beat that pesky old Mushmouse." Punkin Puss shrugged. "Please do come on in."

Brain walked inside and helped untie his cousin.

"Have a seat, cuz." said Punkin Puss.

"Sure Punkin Puss, where should I take it?" Brain held up a chair.

"Just sit down." Punkin Puss deadpanned.

The two cats sat down to have a little talk.

"So Brain, what brings you here?" asked Punkin Puss.

"My friends and I need to borrow your horse for the derby." Brain explained. "We wanna win the cash prize."

"You wanna borrow my horse?" asked Punkin Puss.

"Sure, I guess so." Brain shrugged.

"But what's in it for me?" asked Punkin Puss.

"I'm not sure." said Brain. "Maybe I can ask TC what we could give ya."

"Well then you can borrow my horse, Cousin Brain." Punkin Puss patted Brain on the back. "Anything to help out family. Go get him, he's in the back."

"Thanks Punkin." Brain made an 'OK' sign.

The two cats then picked up the horse and went back to Patrick's house to meet Top Cat and the others. As soon as they left, Mushmouse came out of his hole.

"Thank God that Punkin Puss has finally found something better to do than harass me." He turned to the readers.

* * *

Back at the house, all the cats gathered up to put the plan into action.

"Alright boys, we're just about ready to put our plan into action." said Top Cat. "Now all we need to do is find our white steed."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hey boys, would you get that?" Top Cat asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sure, TC." Benny walked over to the door and saw Brain with his cousin and the horse. "Hiya Brain!"

"Hiya Benny." Brain greeted the smaller cat.

"Hey TC, it's Brain and he's brought the horse with him." Benny called out to his leader.

"Perfect!" Top Cat walked over to the front door. "Now let's see our valiant steed."

The horse was not at all what TC expected: he had a messy mane and looked all saggy.

"That's your cousin's horse?" He asked Brain.

"Sure TC, and that's my Cousin Punkin Puss." Brain pointed to Punkin Puss.

"Nice to meet ya, Brain's friend." Punkin Puss tipped his hat.

"Oh please, there's no need for formalities, Mr. Punkin Puss." said TC. "You can just call me, Top Cat."

At this point, you can probably can tell what happened right after that.

"I don't know why I even bother..." TC sighed. "Anyways, I need your horse to enter the derby this Saturday, so me and my crew can win some fast money."

"Oh you can borrow my horse, alright, but what will you do for me?" asked Punkin Puss.

"I'll uh...give you some of the profits!" Top Cat blurted out. "I'm thinking like, 90-10 split."

Punkin thought for a bit. "I guess that's a good idea. Okay, you can borrow him."

"Now that we've got that settled, all we need to do next is get onto the train station." said TC. "Come on boys, there's no time to lose. Chooch should be at the local paper by now."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the local paper, Choo Choo was wearing a hat and a camera, standing outside of the building.

"Okay, this had better go off without a hitch." He said to himself before bursting into the building. "Stop the presses! Stop the presses!"

The other staff members stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on here?" the head editor demanded.

"Didn't you hear? Sheik Ali Kat is here!" said Choo Choo. "He's on the train to Two Bit right now! You'd better hurry!"

"Who is Sheik Ali Kat?" asked a photographer.

"Who is Sheik Ali Kat? Why he's only the richest oil baron in all of Arabia." said Choo Choo. "You'd better hurry up, though. His train is already on the way here to the town."

"Holy cow! We've got a scoop!" the editor exclaimed. "Boys! Get to the train station right now! I'm gonna call the mayor! This the story of the century!"

* * *

Later, the rest of the cats (dressed up as Arabs) and Punkin Puss' horse arrived at the train station, ready to put their plan into action.

"Okay boys, time to put Operation: Ali Kat into action." said TC. "All we have to do is walk out of the train and meet the press."

"You got it, TC!" said the other cats.

The cats and the horse then walked up to the train and started to walk out of the station. They then walked back into town to find a bunch of reporters waiting for them.

"There he is! There he is!" said the reporters. "It's him! He's here! Sheik Ali Kat!"

"Boys, please, no pictures. I don't want to be blinded." Top Cat boasted.

"Sheik Ali Kat! We need you and your servants in a group picture for the local paper!" said the head photographer.

"Glad to." Top Cat grinned. "Come on boys, let's watch the birdy."

Top Cat and his gang smiled and the photographer started taking pictures of them.

"Say, who is the horse?" the photographer pointed to the horse.

"That would happen to be Ali Ben Lee, sir." Top Cat snorted. "He is my treasured racing horse and I want you to get a clear shot of him."

"Oh, but of course!" the photographer said as he started taking photos of the horse.

"My cousin says that he's really photo-generic." said Brain.

* * *

An hour later, TC was at the town hall, receiving the key to the city from the mayor.

"A token of our friendship, Sheik Ali Kat." the mayor handed the yellow feline the key. "Please, do tell us what brings you to our humble little western burg?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Mayor." said TC. "You see, I have been considering entering my purebred horse, Ali Ben Lee in the local horse derby."

"Ali Kat, may I ask you a question?" asked one of the reporters.

"You may." Top Cat tipped his hat.

"Is it true that you are the richest oil baron in all of Arabia?" asked the reporter.

"Well, I guess there ain't no denying that I own a little ranch in Arabia, maybe about a thousand cows." Top Cat fibbed.

"A thousand cows?" asked the reporter.

"In the freezer!" Top Cat exclaimed.

"So, how long do you intend to be here in America?" asked another reporter.

"I am not sure." said TC. "I mean, it depends. After all, if my dear horse, Ali Ben Lee had been invited to enter the derby, I might consider staying a little longer. After all, if he is entered into the race, it will increase Arabia's sterling reputation and prevent many wars from happening."

"Oh, of course." said the reporter. "Wait till the derby hears about this!"

* * *

The very next day, TC and the gang were hanging out by the saloon in their Arab disguises. Just then, a man in a suit came by.

"Excuse me, are you Sheik Ali Kat?" said the man.

"Who wants to know?" asked Top Cat.

"I am JP Wellington of the Two Bit Horse Derby Commit and we would like to humbly apologize for not entering your horse in the derby." said the man. "After all, we didn't know you were coming."

"Well that's too bad." Top Cat made a snooty smirk. "After all, I was planning to go back to Arabia last month, but some guys flew in from Pastavazoolastan and they told me I had to stay here a little longer, so I assumed someone would enter my horse is a friendly competition."

"Oh yes, of course." Wellington cleared his throat. "Well you see, this is a very big derby with a grand prize of ten grand and the entrance fee is five hundred bucks."

"Well that isn't a problem, I've got that exact number in cash." Top Cat handed the briefcase to Mr. Wellington. "My horse and I will be at that derby this Saturday."

"Thank you, Sheik Ali Kat." Wellington bowed. "I will put you up for the race immediately!"

As soon as Mr. Wellington left, the cats headed back to the house, where they found Mr. Jinks playing solitaire and Patrick reading a magazine.

"We're back!" said TC.

"Ah, so glad you could arrive boys." said Patrick. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Hey, like uh, what's with the Aladdin-type disguise? You playing dress-up?" asked Mr. Jinks.

"No Uncle Jinks, we've entered the horse derby and we're going to win ten grand." said Benny.

"But how did you enter that race? You need a horse and five hundred dollars." Mr. Jinks pointed out, then realized something. "Oh no. Like, don't tell me you scammed your way into it again?"

"Okay, we won't tell." Top Cat laughed. "But don't worry Jinksy, the boys and me have it all figured out. We are going to have Ali Ben win that race and take home a bunch of prize money."

"But TC, how do we even know Ali Ben can even win?" asked Brain. "Or if he will even run?"

Top Cat then realized what Brain meant. "Excuse one moment, boys."

He then fainted and fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, in order to make this scam work, TC is gonna have to train Ali Ben into being a fast racing horse. But can he do it? Stay tuned and find out! **


	21. Get a Horse!

After fainting for a while, Top Cat woke up and saw his friends looking down at him.

"Wow TC, you stayed on the ground in a coma for about two hours." said Benny. "I'm impressed and disturbed."

"Enough sentiments, boys." TC groaned. "We've got to get down to business."

"I don't see business down anywhere." Brain looked down at the ground.

"No pinhead! I'm talking about us training your cousin's horse." said Top Cat. "We have two days to mold this nag into the greatest race horse ever!"

The boys then went outside to train Ali Ben Lee.

"Okay boys, it's time to break this horsey like a pickup stick." TC proclaimed.

"What do you we propose we do, TC?" asked Fancy.

"I propose that we find some things that can possibly help us with our mission." said TC. "First, we need a test subject. Someone who is willing and able."

All the cats back away, except for Benny.

"Benny, good show!" Top Cat winked. "Now get up on old Ali Ben Lee."

"Sure thing, TC!" Benny climbed up on the horse.

"Okay now all we need is some stuff to get this old gal a moving." Top Cat continued. "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

"I've got an idea!" Brain raised his hand. "I've got an idea!"

"Besides that, Brain." Fancy deadpanned.

"Awww..." Brain moaned.

"Alright Benny, make that horsey move." Top Cat told Benny.

"Okay TC!" Benny gave an OK sign. "Okay Ali Ben, giddy up! Giddy up!"

Benny tapped on the horse's hide, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Come on Ali-Ben, giddy up!" Benny jumped on the horse's back.

Ali Ben still didn't move an inch.

"That's okay horsey, take your time." Benny pet Ali on his mane.

"Boy, looks like we've got a doozy of a horse to train." Top Cat remarked. "Does anybody have any ideas that might make this horse wanna get up and go?"

"I've got an idea!" Brain raised his hand again.

"Brain, don't even think about it." Fancy glared at him.

"Awww..." Brain sighed.

"Yeah, we've got enough harebrained ideas for one day." Top Cat deadpanned. "So anyways, what was your suggestion, Fancy?"

"Well TC, usually when I see the cowboys mosey over into town, they are usually riding their horses with some sharp, spiky things on their boots called spurs." Fancy said. "Maybe we should try using one of those on Ali Ben?"

"Say, that's not a bad idea, Fancy." said Top Cat. "Anybody got any of those spurs?"

The cats all looked at their feet and saw that they weren't wearing any shoes.

"Sorry." Choo Choo grinned.

"Then I guess we will have to settle for something else." said Top Cat.

"And what is that, TC?" asked Benny.

"The old needle trick, my boy." Top Cat said as he took out a needle. "Just poke this in our horse's hide and he will run like the wind."

"But won't that hurt him, TC?" asked Benny.

"Of course not, Benny." Top Cat chuckled. "It'll just make him go super fast. Now go poke that nag."

"Okay TC." said Benny.

Benny poked the horse with the needle, but he still didn't move.

"He ain't moving, TC." said Benny.

"Well try doing it again." Top Cat retorted. "And don't stop until he does."

Benny tried poking the horse several more times, but he still didn't budge an inch. He kept going until the very next day.

"Boy...this horse training is tougher than I thought..." Benny said tiredly as he stopped poking Ali Ben.

"Maybe we can try giving him an energy drink?" suggested Choo Choo. "That might perk him up a bit."

Just then, Mr. Jinks came out with a bell.

"Hey boys, like, it's uh time for some nice tasty-type breakfast." He called out as he rang the bell.

Upon hearing the bell, Ali Ben got up and started to run like the wind, with Benny holding onto him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Benny shouted as he hung onto Ali's tail. "Whoa horsey!"

"Hold on, Benny!" Top Cat gasped.

"We've gotta save him, boys!" Choo Choo added.

"My thoughts exactly!" Top Cat nodded. "Fancy, Brain, you'd better go get Benny! We can't have that horse leave town!"

"You got it, TC!" The duo nodded as they ran off.

"Chooch, you're staying with me in case Benny and the horse come back." Top Cat turned to Choo Choo.

"Leave it to TC to always try to take the easy way out." Choo Choo rolled his eyes.

* * *

After an hour or so, Top Cat and Choo Choo started to get worried.

"Gee, I hope they're okay." said Choo Choo. "They haven't been back for over an hour."

"Would you stop worrying, Chooch? I'm trying to look out for the others." Top Cat said as he looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Sorry TC, but they've been gone a long time." said Choo Choo. "I just wanna make sure they come back in one piece."

"So do I." Top Cat added. "After all, Brain's cousin is not going to be too thrilled when he sees his vanished."

"May I also bring up the fact that Benny's not supposed to leave the borders." Choo Choo added.

"Yes, I'm not forgetful." Top Cat rolled his eyes.

"TC! We're back!" said Fancy's voice.

It was Benny walking Ali Ben with Fancy and Brain riding his back.

"Guys! You're back!" said Choo Choo.

"It's about time too." Top Cat added. "Where have you guys been?"

"We've been trying to catch up Ali, TC." Brain replied.

"Yeah, but we couldn't on account of he was as fast a bullet or a road runner." Fancy added.

"Say what?" Top Cat and Choo Choo raised their eyebrows.

"We couldn't on account of he was fast as a bullet or a road runner." Brain repeated Fancy.

"Yeah, he ran all the way through town." Fancy nodded. "He was so fast that he even outran a Ferrari that drove by."

"I see..." Top Cat nodded, then turned to Benny. "And what were you doing, horsey boy?"

"I kept shouting, 'Whoa' to him until he finally whoaed." said Benny.

"Well boys, it seems that we have found Ali Ben's trigger button." said Top Cat. "But what could it possibly be?"

"My theory is that when he heard that bell, it must've given him the urge to get and run." Choo Choo deduced.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chooch." Top Cat shook his head. "However, maybe we ought to give it a try."

Top Cat grabbed the bell and rang it, once again causing Ali Ben to jump up and run like the wind, with Benny holding onto his back.

"Well what do you know? I was correct." said Top Cat.

Choo Choo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now when Benny gets Ali to whoa, we begin Phase Four of Operation: Horserace." Top Cat proclaimed. "This is the murkiest scam we've ever done!"

"Yeah, it really feels like we're becoming a crew." Fancy nodded.

"Or the Five Stooges." Choo Choo mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Top Cat and his crew have accomplished Phase Three of their scam! Now all that's left is Phase Four! What could it be? Stay tuned and figure it out! **


	22. Racing Hearts

"So what is exactly Phase Four of our operation, TC?" asked Benny.

"So glad you asked, Benny, my boy." Top Cat said smugly. "You know how people always are betting in horse races? Well, this is the horse race of the year and chances are people will be placing their bets. This is our chance to increase our money supply. We can have the prize money and so much more."

"How are we gonna get more than the prize money?" asked Benny.

"Well Benny, since Ali Ben Lee here is the future champion and nobody knows it, we can use it to our advantage." Top Cat explained. "Chances are people will think he's a long shot and be betting on the derby's champion horse with the winning streak, so if we trick everyone into betting that Ali will lose, we go home as millionaires."

"This is a pretty small town, so convincing people to bet that our horsey will lose is gonna be a piece of cake." Fancy Fancy pointed out.

"Right you are, Fancy." Top Cat nodded. "Now all we need to do is find out who the champion horse is."

"Let's see..." Choo Choo read the paper. "It says here that Sea Biscuit has been the champion for the last seven years without scratching a hoof and apparently, people are counting on him to win. Looks like many people are placing their bets on him already."

"Perfect!" Top Cat exclaimed. "Now, all we need to do is make sure Sea Biscuit's trophy hoarding streak ends."

"But how do we do that, TC?" asked Benny.

"Glad you asked, Benny." Top Cat said smugly. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

The very next day, the horse derby had finally begun and boy, everyone in Two Bit Gulch were ready to see the horses race for the gold. Top Cat and Choo Choo were sitting in a box seat alongside some important people.

"So TC, you think this is really gonna work?" asked Choo Choo.

"Of course it will, Chooch." Top Cat folded his arms. "After all, have any of my brilliant plans gone wrong before?"

"How about the Mr. Big thing?" Choo Choo deadpanned.

"The past is the past, pal." Top Cat brushed off his partner. "Anyways, the others are in position right now, so we have to do our part."

"And what is that, TC?" asked Choo Choo.

"That is right there." Top Cat pointed to a man with a turban.

"That's the Maharajah of Pookajee." Choo Choo said. "He gives rubies away as tips in place of money."

"Correct, Chooch!" Top Cat nodded. "That's why I'm going to increase our prize money. Follow me."

The duo walked over the little Arabian man.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked the Maharajah.

"Of course you may." Top Cat shook the maharajah's hand. "I am Shiek Ali Kat and this is my associate, Shabby Shiek."

"Nice to meet ya." Choo Choo waved to the maharajah.

"My name is the Maharajah of Pookajee." said the Maharajah. "What is it you ask you me, fine sir?"

"Oh not much, we're just a little curious as to see who is going to win." Top Cat said.

"Oh please, everybody knows it's going to be Sea Biscuit." said the Maharajah.

"He doesn't seem like he'll keep up his winning streak this year and I wouldn't be surprised if my horse, Ali Ben wins instead." Top Cat smirked.

"How dare you? Sea Biscuit never loses a race! I would stake all of my rubies on it!" the Maharajah said firmly.

"I'll take that bet and offer you, my assistant, Shabby Shiek here!" Top Cat snapped his fingers. "First rate best pal and assistant to the stars!"

"TC, what are you doing? You can't wager me!" Choo Choo whispered to Top Cat. "I ain't your property!"

"Don't worry, Chooch, the maj doesn't stand a chance." Top Cat winked.

"It's a deal, my friend." the Maharajah shook TC's hand.

* * *

Outside of the racetrack, Fancy Fancy and Brain were operating some sort of booth.

"So, what exactly are we doing here again, Fancy?" asked Brain.

"Like I told you before Brain, we are operating this gambling booth to trick everyone into betting on Sea Biscuit winning and if Sea Biscuit ends up losing to Ali Ben, we win all their cash." Fancy explained.

"Oh, but what if someone else wins instead of Sea Biscuit or Ali Ben?" asked Brain.

"Don't worry Brain." Fancy assured him. "Top Cat said he's confident that Ali will win. After all, Benny's probably taking care of it right now."

"So, what exactly does that mean?" asked Brain.

"I don't know." Fancy shrugged. "Let's just find us some suckers."

Just then, a couple of patrons came to place their bets.

"Excuse us, we would like to place five grand on Sea Biscuit to win." said one of the patrons.

"That's a nice wager, sir." said Fancy. "What makes you think he will win?"

"Because he has been the champion for the past several years and no newcomers have a shot this year." said the man.

"Oh yeah? Well, my associate and I bet that if the champion loses to Sheik Ali Kat's horse, we get all of the money you bet." said Fancy.

"Very well then." said the gamblers. "We will take that bet. It'll be an easy one."

Just then, other people started placing their bets on Sea Biscuit.

"Looks like things are going smoothly, Brain." Fancy whispered to Brain. "I sure hope Benny is doing his part."

* * *

Over at the stables, Benny was combing Ali Ben's mane all nice and smooth-like.

"Here you go, horsey." Benny said soothingly. "You gotta look great for the big day today. You're gonna win us a mint of money. Whatever that is."

Ali looked at all the other horses that were in their stables, getting ready.

"Boy, all those horses sure look pretty fit and ready to compete, especially that

Ali huffed and whinnied in annoyance.

"Don't worry boy, you'll be the winner for sure." Benny assured the horse. "After all, having this bell collar on you should help you run faster."

Benny wrapped a bell collar around the horse's neck just right.

"There!" He said. "Now you're a shoe-in to win, just like Top Cat said. He also told me to put something in Sea Biscuit's feed to level the playing field."

"Neigh..." said Ali Ben.

"Cheating? Nah, I don't think so." Benny shook his head. "Top Cat wouldn't do stuff like that."

"Alright racers! To the starting line!" the man in the booth announced.

Benny hopped on Ali Ben Lee and held onto the saddle straps.

"Okay boy, this is our big break." He said. "We're gonna win that race and make Top Cat proud."

"Welcome everyone to the annual Two Bit Gulch Horse Derby, brought to you by Butler Nuggets, the juicier the better!" shouted the announcer. "I am your host, Reginald Livingston Segal, here with my good pal, Bob!"

"Pleasure for me to be here, everyone, cause this is one race that people won't forget, especially with that newcomer, Shiek Ali Kat around." said Bob. "I still can't believe that an oil king is right here in a little town like this."

"Well Bob, this is a town in the middle of the desert." Reginald joked. "Anyways, let's get this race started!"

The stables opened up and everybody was ready to race.

"And...we're off!" the coach banged a gun.

All the horses except for Ali Ben Lee started to run off.

"What is this? Ali Ben isn't going anywhere." said Reginald. "Only a sucker could have bet on that horse!"

"Okay boy, time to race!" Benny rang the bell on Ali's collar.

Upon hearing the sound of a bell ringing, Ali got right up and began to charge right towards the finish line.

"Oh what's this? Ali Ben has had a sudden burst of energy!" Reginald gasped. "And they're off!"

Top Cat watched from the box seat and prayed. "Please Ali Ben, please go fast."

"Look at Ali Ben go!" Reginald exclaimed. "Never before have I seen such a turn of events!"

"Huh?" Top Cat and Choo Choo looked at the race.

"And look at Ali Ben! He's passing Horseshoe, Swallowtail, Salmonella!" Reginald boasted. "Now, they're neck to neck with Sea Biscuit! It seems like a tie! Look at Ali Ben go!"

"Come on boy, you can do it!" Benny cheered for the horse. "Win that money!"

Just then, the other racing horses stopped right in their tracks.

"Oh what is this? It seems the horses behind Ali Ben and Sea Biscuit have stopped!" Reginald exclaimed.

"What is happening?!" Bob gasped.

The other horses' stomachs started feeling all achy and they immediately fled the racetrack and headed to the bathrooms.

"Well this is a turn of events, it seems that the horses have gained a feeling in their stomachs and have forfeit the competition, leaving only Sea Biscuit and Ali Ben left!" Reginald added. "Looks like Sea Biscuit is not out of commission just yet!"

"Hey what's going on? I spiked Sea Biscuit's feed, too!" Top Cat looked through the binoculars.

"I think he might have a better digestive system, TC." Choo Choo pointed out.

"Benny, you had better win this..." Top Cat hissed. "I've got a whole fortune waiting on me and I don't want anymore screw ups!"

"He's doing his best, TC." Choo Choo glared at Top Cat.

At that same time, Ali Ben and Sea Biscuit were neck-to-neck, getting closer and closer to the finish line. As soon as they crossed the line, there was no way to tell how exactly who had won.

"Holy cow!" Reginald exclaimed. "In all my years of announcing horse events, this has never been so too close to call! Luckily, we do have a photographer to show us the results in case of a tie."

The photographer walked up to the stands and showed both Reginald and Bob the photo he took.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's...it's a miracle..." Reginald gasped. "It seems that Sea Biscuit's trophy hoarding streak has ended!"

Bob showed the picture. "THE WINNER IS ALI BEN LEE! WON BY A TONGUE!"

The photo depicted Ali Ben passing the finish line by sticking out his tongue, thereby making him the new horse derby champion.

"WHOO HOO!" Top Cat and Choo Choo cheered from their box seats.

"Well Maj, it looks like I win the bet." Top Cat smirked at the Maharajah of Pooakjee. "Pay up, please."

The Maharajah looked into his pocket, only to find them empty.

"Sheik Ali Kat, I am so very ashamed." the Maharajah gulped. "It appears that I have given away all my rubies as tips."

"Well no worries, Maj, we've got some prize money to collect, anyways." Top Cat said as he and Choo Choo walked out to claim their prize.

* * *

Top Cat and Choo Choo met up with Benny, Fancy, Brain and Ali Ben to receive the trophy and the prize money.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for our new horse derby champions, Sheik Ali Kat and his horse, Ali Ben Lee!" Reginald boasted. "And here's Rusty Nails to award Ali Kat with his trophy filled with ten grand."

Rusty Nails walked over to Top Cat, handed him the trophy and kissed him on the cheek, causing the cat to grin and steam spewed out of his pointy ears.

"We did it, TC! We won the race!" Fancy cheered.

"And more importantly, we got the money from the bets and the trophy!" Top Cat added. "It looks like we've become an official gang, boys!"

The cats all high-foured each other and hopped onto Ali Ben's back.

"To the house, boys! We are going to celebrate!" Top Cat proclaimed.

The cats and Ali Ben headed over to Patrick Dibble's house to celebrate their victory.

"Say TC, you get the feeling that we're being watched?" asked Benny.

"Don't be ridiculous, Benny." Top Cat brushed him off. "Maybe it's just one of those sore losers glaring with envy."

Little did our heroes that some random stranger had spotted them and made his way to a nearby pay phone.

"Yeah, it's me." He spoke into the phone. "Operator, get me...Mr. Big."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Top Cat and his gang have won the race at last! However, something tells me their victory is going to be a little short-lived. Stay tuned for updates! **


	23. The Daltons Strike Back!

Back in New York City, Mr. Big was waiting impatiently for Spook to return. As he was doing that, he was on the phone.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU RENT IT, I CHARGE IT!" He roared on the phone. "IF YOU CAN'T PAY UP MY PROTECTION MONEY, YOU CAN GO LIVE ON THE STREETS!"

He slammed the phone onto his desk.

"Those widows and orphans can be so whiny." Big growled.

Just then, Spook came in walking into the lair.

"Mr. Big, I've got your pizza." He said.

"Well it's about time!" Big snatched the pizza from Spook's hands and started to gobble it all down. "Nice, hot and burning!"

"So like uh, how about my tip?" Spook held out his hand.

"Tip?" Mr. Big said softly, but then turned to roaring. "TIP?! HERE'S A TIP: STOP ASKING ME THESE STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"Y-yes, sir." Spook nodded.

Mr. Big then grabbed Spook up by the neck. "Listen you, if I hear anymore insubordination out of you, I WILL ICE YOU SO BAD, YOUR GHOST WILL BE FROZEN SOLID!"

"Of course, your scaly-ness..." Spook stammered.

"Um, Monsieur Big..." the Matre'd from the Starlight Club came in.

"What is it?" Big snapped. "Can't you see I'm threatening this punk?"

"Sorry monsieur, but it seems that you have a call." the Matre'd showed Mr. Big a phone.

"Gimmie that!" Mr. Big snatched the phone from the matre'd and spoke into it. "Hello? I see..."

"What is it, monsieur?" asked the Matre'd.

"It seems that we've found the one who got away." Mr. Big evilly grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Two-Bit Gulch, the cats went back to Patrick's house to give the good news.

Inside, Mr. Jinks and Pumpkin Puss were setting up a mouse trap for Pixie and Dixie with a clockwork female mouse toy.

"Alright you meeces, let us see you try to outsmart my smarty-type brain this time." Jinks remarked as he turned the key.

He then let the mouse toy go over to Pixie and Dixie, who were reading some sort of comic book.

Pixie was reading. "...and so, with his swift kung-fu grip, Space Ghost and his faithful monkey, Blip managed to defeat the notorious Zorak by-WHOA NELLY!"

"Whoa Nelly? I don't think that's the rest of the story, Pixie." Dixie remarked.

"Not the story, Dixie, over there!" Pixie pointed to behind them.

The boys turned around and saw the female wind-up mouse approaching them.

"WHOA MAMA!" the mice's eyes popped out at the sight of the female mouse.

The wind-up mouse started walking away from the mice.

"Hey, where you going, doll?" said Pixie. "Get back here! We wanna show you our cheddar surprise!"

Pixie and Dixie followed the female mouse toy over to the mouse trap with Mr. Jinks watching them.

"Alright you meeces, say your prayers." He whispered to himself as Pixie and Dixie approached the trap.

Just then, the door bursted open and caused Jinks to flip over, making his tail touch the trigger on the trap and snapping it.

"YEOOOWWW!" He screamed as the trap snapped his tail.

Mr. Jinks jumped up and landed on the mechanical mouse lady, smashing her to pieces.

"Wow Pixie, looks like our crush got crushed." Dixie remarked as he looked at the toy's remains.

The cats and the horse came inside the house with their trophy filled with prize money.

"Hiya Uncle Jinks!" Benny waved to his uncle.

"Hello boys, how was the race?" asked Jinks.

"Glad you asked, Jinksy." said Top Cat. "It seems that we have made our fortune at last! We won the race!"

"You guys won the race?" asked Pixie.

"Does this answer your question?" Top Cat smugly said as he showed Mr. Jinks and the mice their trophy filled with prize money. "We've got a grand total of twenty thousand dollars in cash!"

"Hey uh, lemme see that!" Jinks snatched the trophy and counted all the money. "Let's see...one...two...three...OH MY GOODNESS!"

Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks gasped, causing their eyes to transform into dollar signs.

"WE'RE RICH! WE'RE RICH!" Everyone cheered.

Just then, Patrick came downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ay, what is with the ruckus, boys?" He asked the animals.

"Patrick Dibble, my dear boy, we have just won ourselves a whole mint of money!" Top Cat showed Patrick the trophy.

Patrick counted the money and suddenly, his eyes turned into dollar signs as well.

"SAINTS PRESERVE US! WE'RE RICH!" He cheered and started prancing like a wee little leprechaun.

"Come on boys!" Top Cat exclaimed. "To the saloon! Tall, frosty mugs all around!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, those nasty Dalton Brothers were at the train station.

"Yes?" the ticket attendant smiled at the hoodlums.

Dinky grabbed the ticket man by the neck and strangled him.

"The next ride to Two Bit Gulch and make it snappy!" Stinky snapped at the man.

"R-r-right..." the ticket man stuttered with fear. "It's boarding right now."

"Duh, thanks sir!" Dinky said before tossing the ticket man aside.

"Come on boys, we've got a score to settle with Top Cat!" Stinky cracked his knuckles.

The other Daltons cracked their knuckles as well.

* * *

At the saloon, the cats, the mice, and Patrick were enjoying some nice, tall frosty mugs of root beer to celebrate their victory with Pumpkin Puss joining them (after all, it was his horse that won).

"Well boys, looks like we've finally made it big!" Top Cat raised his glass. "A toast to the Top Cat gang and our vast new fortune!"

"And to my horse, Ali Ben!" Pumpkin Puss added. "Without whom, the race couldn't be won!"

"Sure, of course." Top Cat brushed Brain's cousin off and went back to his toast. "A toast to our victory, boys!"

The cats all raised their frosty mugs and clinked them together, drinking down the root beer.

"By the way TC, what did you put in those horse's feed anyways?" asked Benny.

"Glad you asked, Benny." Top Cat pulled out a box of cereal. "I just put in some Pronto Cereal! That's right, Pronto Cereal! The only bran cereal with prune-flavored marshmallows."

"Boy, that's like uh, pretty clever there, Top Cat-sir." Mr. Jinks remarked.

"I was wondering where that box went this morning." Patrick deadpanned.

Just then, Rusty Nails arrived with a huge silver platter of food for the cats. There were burgers, hot dogs, pizzas, French fries, and so much more.

"Here you are boys, enough food to feed an entire army." She winked at them. "This is our biggest order yet. You're gonna need some bigger napkins just to finish this."

As Rusty walked over to get some more napkins, the cats started to dig into their food like pigs. In no time at all, they had finished everything.

"Boy, that like, was the best meal I have ever eaten." Mr. Jinks patted his stomach.

"Yeah, better than cabbage anytime." Benny nodded.

"Say Top Cat, why don't you tell us about your life in the big city?" Fancy Fancy asked Top Cat.

"I'm glad you asked, Fancy." Top Cat said smugly. "I am a fast-talking entrepreneur cat with wit, charisma, and slyness. Of course, it ain't all licks and giggles, my boys. There are some bad kitties out there, but luckily, I can always outsmart them using my brainn."

"Thine appearance is not one of brutish force, though." Fancy pointed out.

"Yeah, no muscles." Brain added.

"I mean yes, I want to be Mr. Nice Cat and the reasonable feline..." Top Cat continued. "But if there is ever a time where I need to become Mr. Saber-tooth Tough Cat, I can and that's why they call me, Top Cat! There is absolutely nothing and no one who tells me what to do and no one that I am afraid of!"

Top Cat then looked at out the window and saw those nasty Dalton Brothers walking through town, no doubt trying to track him down. He gasped and became frozen with fear.

"Hey TC, what's wrong?" Choo Choo tapped on Top Cat's shoulder.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Benny added.

Benny and Choo Choo looked at the window and saw the Daltons as well and immediately went under the table with Top Cat.

"It's the Daltons!" Benny whispered.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Top Cat whispered back. "Follow me!"

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo crawled from underneath the table and headed towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Brain.

Top Cat stammered. "We're just going to get some help, I mean, ice cream! We're getting you guys some ice cream!"

As soon as the cat trio got to the entrance door, they saw those datardly Dalton Brothers, ready to pound them.

"Hello cats..." Stinky growled.

Top Cat, Benny, and Choo Choo gulped and backed away slowly, catching the eye of the bartender, Red Eye.

"Oh dear, looks like some hooligans have come into the bar again." He thought. "I'd better call in the special forces."

The rest of the gang turned around and saw Dinky grab Top Cat, Choo Choo and Benny.

"You shouldn't have crossed Mr. Big, cats!" Pinky growled.

"Holy cats! It's Mr. Big's evil goons, the Dalton Bros!" Pixie gasped. "They've found us!"

"Hey, like uh, you put my little-type nephew down!" Mr. Jinks told Dinky.

"How a punch in the puss, puss?" Finky growled at Jinks.

"You had better put Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Benny down, bub!" Fancy ordered the mooks.

"Yeah, Top Cat is the toughest cat around!" Brain added. "He'll shake you down like a maraca!"

"This feline has been feeding you a bag of lies!" Stinky growled. "Dinky, drop him down!"

Dinky dropped Top Cat into Stinky's arms, who grabbed him by the neck.

"He ain't tough!" Stinky pinned up Top Cat against the wall. "He's the slimiest, cowardliest, most pathetic con cat anyone had the misfortune to know!"

"And let us show you what happens when you mess with Mr. Big!" the Daltons cracked their knuckles. "When Mr. Big gets messed up, YOU PAY!"

"Benny!" Mr. Jinks gasped.

"I can't look!" Pixie and Dixie covered their eyes.

The Daltons were just about to beat the cat trio down when all of a sudden the doors to the saloon opened up, to reveal Quick Draw, Ricochet, Droop-A-Long, and Baba Looey. Quick Draw was dressed up in a black hat, mask, and cape, holding onto a rope.

"Ya'll better put down them cats thar!" said Quick Draw. "Those are our poker-type buddies you got there!"

"Or else what?" asked Stinky.

"Or else this!" Quick Draw swung down from a rope and smashed a guitar onto Stinky's head. "KABONG!"

"Hooray!" Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Benny cheered as they held up 9.5 signs.

"Quick! Ya'll get outta here while you can!" said Droop-A-Long. "We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

"To the train station!" Patrick exclaimed.

Our heroes said nothing and ran right for the train station, while Quick Draw, Baba Looey, Ricochet, and Droop-A-Long stayed in the saloon and faced off against the Dalton Brothers in an epic battle that I don't feel like telling you about.

* * *

They made it to the train station, where the next ride to New York was about ready to go.

"Well boys, it's been a real pleasure having you guys around, but I'm afraid I must be leaving." Top Cat told Fancy and Brain.

"But wait! You can't leave us!" Fancy pleaded. "Before Brain and I met you, we were just simple buffoons. Now look at us! We're working for the smartest cat in the world."

"Me?" Brain pointed to himself.

"No Brain, TC!" Fancy clarified.

"Well, since you put it that way, I will award you boys with something only elite members of the gang get..." Top Cat proclaimed as he reached into his pocket and took out two things. "These are badges, just for you."

"They look like bottle caps to me." Brain pointed out.

"We're on budget, okay?" Top Cat said as he put the bottle caps on Fancy and Brain's chests.

"What about me and Choo Choo?" asked Benny.

"Yeah, don't we get badges?" Choo Choo added.

"You boys don't need badges, because you're coming with me." said Top Cat.

"Okay, the train is about to leave." said Patrick. "I will call Charlie and let him know that you guys are coming."

"Eh, like uh, come on!" Mr. Jinks said as he and the meeces got onto the train. "Let's get this wagon-type train a-moving!"

Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Benny followed Mr. Jinks and the Meeces onto the train and off they were back to New York.

As soon as they left, Brain noticed something lying down on the ground. It was the briefcase of the prize money.

"Hey! TC forgot the winnings!" Brain looked at the briefcase.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, this was a pretty long chapter, but it's all worth it! Now that Mr. Big's cronies have tracked down our heroes, they have to get back to New York and find Officer Dibble! Stay tuned for more updates! **


	24. Back to the New York!

Over at Officer Dibble's house, he was getting home from work and just about ready to take a nice, hot shower.

"Shoo bop da doo ba de..." He scatted as he took off his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Little did Dibble know that his answering machine had a message waiting for him.

"This is Officer Dibble, leave a message at the tone, please." Dibble's recorded voice said over the phone, then changed to Patrick's voice. "Charlie, it's Patrick! Mr. Big's goons have showed up, so I'm sending your witnesses back to your house. Be sure to wait for them."

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes made it back to the big city and got off the train.

"Alright boys, get off, we're here." said Mr. Jinks.

Top Cat, Benny, Choo Choo, Pixie and Dixie followed Jinks off the train and went into the city.

"Okay boys, looks like we're back to square one again." said Top Cat. "First thing's first. Benny, would you mind handing me our winnings?"

"Sure thing, TC." Benny nodded, but then noticed something. "Oops..."

"Oops, what?" asked Choo Choo.

"Benny, you do have our prize money, right?" Top Cat asked Benny.

"Well, uh...about that..." Benny gulped.

Everyone glared at Benny, wanting to hear the answer.

"...I sort of, kind of...must have left it back in Two Bit with the others." Benny squeaked.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Top Cat hissed. "I GAVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, TC, I didn't mean to..." Benny said timidly.

"That doesn't make it right, pinhead!" Top Cat retorted.

"Hey! Like uh, you can't talk to my nephew like that!" Mr. Jinks defended Benny.

"Yeah! You're the one who wanted to steal the diamonds in the first place!" Pixie pointed out.

"Well maybe Benny shouldn't have been so careless with them!" Top Cat retorted.

"Like I don't have to hear anymore of your nonsense-type jabbering!" Mr. Jinks grabbed Benny's hand. "We are going home! You are on your own, TC! Come on Benny!"

Mr. Jinks and Benny walked back to their apartment with Pixie and Dixie following along.

"See ya guys." Dixie sighed.

"Bye." Pixie said sadly.

Top Cat and Choo Choo watched as their former associates left and began walking to Officer Dibble's house.

* * *

Benny, Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie finally made it back home, where they saw their stuff was in the alley instead of in their house.

"Hey! What's going on?" said Benny. "Isn't that all of our stuff?"

"Oh dear, must be the landlord." Mr. Jinks gulped. "I think I'd better go upstairs and talk to him. Benny! You and the meeces stay here until I get back."

"Sure thing, Uncle Jinks!" Benny nodded.

"You heard it from us, Jinksy!" added Pixie and Dixie.

While Mr. Jinks went upstairs, Benny was talking with the mice.

"You know guys, I wish there was a way for Top Cat to forgive me." He said sadly to them.

"Don't take it personally, Benny." said Pixie. "Cats like him are very shifty and sleazy."

"Yeah, and we should know." Dixie nodded. "Your uncle is as sleazy as they come."

At that same time, Magilla Gorilla had been walking right to the pet shop next door.

"Dum dee dum dee dum..." He sang, then spotted Benny. "Hiya Benny!"

"Oh, hey Magilla." Benny waved to the ape.

"Say, what's wrong, buddy boy?" Magilla asked Benny. "You look so down in the mouth. Plus, you've been gone for three weeks. Where have you been?"

"I was just staying somewhere else." Benny sadly said.

"Oh, I see." Magilla tapped his cheek. "Say, when your landlord started throwing your stuff into the alley, the first thing she threw out was a bag of sparkly beads."

"Sparkly beads?" Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I took them to my latest owner and she made them into a necklace." Magilla nodded.

"You made them into a necklace?" said Pixie.

"For who?" added Dixie.

"Carlotta DuChat, the singer lady at the Starlight Club." Magilla replied. "Apparently, she kicked me out because I kept leaving banana peels all over. I had no idea what she was talking about. Oh well. At least Mr. Peebles will be happy to see me back."

As soon as Magilla went into the pet store, only to meet up with a screaming Mr. Peebles, Benny turned to the mice.

"Guys, did you hear?" He asked them.

"Yeah, Magilla needs to be more aware of his eating habits." Pixie nodded.

"No, not that!" Benny shook his head. "Carlotta DuChat has the diamonds! If we can get them back from her, Top Cat won't be mad at me anymore!"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Benny." said Pixie. "I mean, what if Mr. Big's goons catch you? Maybe it's best we just let them find the diamonds for themselves."

"I have no choice, guys." said Benny. "I caused this mess and I am going to fix it! Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it!"

Before anyone could stop him, Benny ran over to the Starlight Club, determined to get the diamonds back before Mr. Big found him.

* * *

Back over in Two-Bit Gulch, Brain and Fancy Fancy had been discussing what to do with the case of money.

"Okay Brain, we've gotta return the money to TC, Benny, and Choo Choo." said Fancy.

"Why? They left it here for us." Brain pointed out.

"True, but with those goons after them, they're going to need our help." Fancy explained. "Plus, if it wasn't for TC and his crew, we wouldn't have gotten all this money in the first place."

"Yeah, plus I heard the cops in New York aren't really all that bright." Brain added.

"And you should know." Fancy snickered. "Anyways, this Mr. Big character sounds like he means business, so we need to get to New York and save TC!"

"But I don't think we can." Brain said sadly. "After all, we are just two cats."

"Then we shall get all the help we can!" Fancy proclaimed. "Come, we have no time to waste!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Officer Dibble's apartment, Dibble was enjoying his shower when all of a sudden, he heard his doorbell.

"Now who could that be?" He wondered as he put on his towel and walked to the front door, revealing Top Cat and Choo Choo.

"Hiya Dibble!" said Top Cat and Choo Choo.

"Top Cat? Choo Choo?" Dibble gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Standing, I believe." Top Cat joked.

"Gee, that's pretty clever. Ever thought of a career in comedy?" said Dibble.

"Well, I am pretty witty." Top Cat said confidently.

"True, I guess that comes naturally to cats." Dibble chuckled, then suddenly came back to his senses. "Wait a minute! You should be at Patrick's!"

"That's why we came here." Choo Choo said. "The goons showed up."

"What? Is he okay?" Dibble panicked.

"Yeah, he's okay." Top Cat and Choo Choo nodded.

"Well that's a relief." Dibble sighed. "But, where's Benny?"

"He and Mr. Jinks went back to their apartment." said Top Cat.

"WHAT?! NO!" Dibble panicked. "Mr. Big has his goons watching that place! I need all three of you to bust Mr. Big! Oh God, if this gets to Chief Thumbton, I'll be fired! Let's go!"

Dibble grabbed the cats and they ran out the door, but Dibble immediately went back inside after one of the tenants saw him half-naked.

"Pants first." He said as he went into his room.

"Wise choice." Top Cat deadpanned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like Benny has found the diamonds! But can he get them back before Mr. Big finds them? And will Fancy Fancy and Brain get to New York in time to save Top Cat and the cats? Stay tuned! If you ask me, this is probably the turning point in the story! **


	25. Drag Dressin' It

Back in Hoagie's Alley, Mr. Jinks was interrogating the mice.

"Alright you meeces, I'm going to ask you again...WHERE IS BENNY?" He hissed.

"We told you Jinksy, we don't know!" Pixie squeaked.

"Like uh, I'm going to believe that load of baloney-type excuses." Mr. Jinks squeezed them tighter. "He was with you last time I saw him, so where is he?"

"You can squeeze the cheese out of us, Jinks, but we still don't know!" Dixie said firmly.

"Then I guess I might as well." Jinks said as he began squeezing them like rubber duckies.

"Mr. Jinks!" shouted three voices in unison.

Jinks turned around and saw Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Officer Dibble approaching them.

"Top Cat, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Jinks. "I thought I told you to stay away from us!"

"Listen Mr. Jinks, this is an emergency!" Top Cat panicked. "We need to see Benny, right now!"

"Like, why should I help you after all you hooligans have done?" asked Mr. Jinks.

"We need him to bust Mr. Big!" Dibble explained. "If we don't, we're all doomed!"

"You ask me, I'm trying to get these meeces to tell me where my little nephew is and I haven't gotten anything from their backtalk-type speaking!" Jinks poked Pixie and Dixie.

"Okay, okay, we'll tell you!" Pixie and Dixie finally gave in. "He went to the Starlight Club to get the diamonds back."

"Oh no! We've gotta hurry!" Dibble gasped. "Mr. Big might get him!"

Our heroes then headed to the Starlight Club to save Benny before anybody caught him.

* * *

Back in Two Bit Gulch, Fancy Fancy and Brain were having a meeting with the members that they recruited to help save Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Benny.

"Okay, is everyone here, Brain?" Fancy asked his compadre.

"Uh, I think so, Fancy..." Brain rubbed his head.

"Well just in case, let's check..." Fancy said as he looked at his clipboard. "Quick Draw..."

"Here." Quick Draw raised his hoof.

"Baba Looey..." Fancy continued.

"Present." Baba Looey raised his hoof.

"Ricochet..." Fancy continued.

"Right here!" Ricochet raised his hand.

"Droop-A-Long..." Fancy added.

"I'm over here, I think." Droop pointed to himself.

"Patrick Dibble..." Fancy continued.

"Right here, laddie!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Punkin Puss..." Fancy continued.

"I'm right here, Fancy!" said Pumpkin Puss.

"Hey! What about me?" asked a mouse.

"Oh yeah, Mushmouth, right?" asked Fancy.

"Mushmouse!" the mouse corrected Fancy.

"Okay, I think that's everyone!" said Fancy. "Now remember everyone! We all know why we're doing this!"

"To get that free candy you promised us?" asked Pumpkin Puss.

"No! We are going to save our friends, Top Cat, Choo Choo and Benny!" Fancy exclaimed. "Those guys are like family to us and when they're in danger, all of us are in danger and no matter what happens, we leave no man or cat behind! So what do you say?"

Everyone looked at each other, all confused and conflicted like.

"Sure...I guess...if you say so..." They mumbled and shrugged at each other.

"That's the spirit! Now come on!" Fancy boasted. "We are going to New York!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Starlight Club, Carlotta DuChat was finishing her song.

"...you will always be with me." She sang.

Everyone in the club cheered with gusto as she went backstage to her dressing room.

Inside the dressing room, Benny was searching for the diamonds.

"Those jewels have got to be here somewhere..." He thought as he searched the floor.

Just then, he saw a diamond necklace on a stand in front of Carlotta's dressing room mirror.

"There it is!" He whispered.

Benny grabbed the necklace and opened the door, but he accidentally slammed the door on Ms. DuChet, knocking her out cold.

"Oops..." He gulped.

Benny pulled her sleeping body into the dressing room and closed the door so no one would see him. He put her on the couch, but just as he was about to leave, someone knocked on the door. It was Carlotta's agent.

"Ms. DuChet, oh God, this is a hit!" He said giddily. "Please come out! They're demanding an encore!"

When Benny didn't answer, the man knocked on the door again.

"Ms. DuChet, please come out!" the man pleaded.

Just then, two of Mr. Big's mooks arrived to see what was going on.

"What's going on, here?" asked one of the mooks.

"Ms. DuChet has to come out to do an encore, but she doesn't

Benny gasped and started to panic on what to do as they agent kept. Just then, there was another, much louder knock at the door.

"Ms. DuChat!" one of the mooks shouted "Open up this door or I will burst it open myself in a dramatic fashion!"

Benny panicked and started to ponder what to do. He looked around and saw Carlotta's dress and wig.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He gulped.

* * *

Sometime later, Top Cat, Choo Choo, Dibble, Mr. Jinks and the mice went to the Starlight Club to find Benny. They wore trench coats, hats, and fake facial hair to make sure nobody would recognize them.

"Okay, we have to find Benny." Dibble whispered. "And we'd better be careful."

Just then, a man came up on stage with a microphone.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, here she is, the one, the only, the amazing Carlotta DuChet!" the emcee announced.

The spotlight then shined right on the singer, who turned out to just be Benny cleverly disguised in a red dress and blonde woman's wig.

"Uh guys, I think we already found Benny..." Choo Choo pointed to the disguised Benny. "...I think."

"That had better like eh, be more masculine than I assume it might be." Mr. Jinks remarked. "If it ain't, I'm outta here."

The piano player started playing some jazz music.

"The French are glad to...die for love..." He nervously sang. "...but I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels..."

Top Cat and the others watched in complete and utter discomfort as Benny continued performing.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite nice and gentle, but diamonds are a girl's best friend..." Benny continued singing. "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental-"

Just then, Benny's wig fell right off, revealing himself and shocking everyone in the club, especially Mr. Big's bodyguards.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the bodyguards screamed.

"Uh...Carlotta DuChet is bald?" the large mook raised an eyebrow.

"No, you moron!" the regular-sized mook snapped. "That is not her! That is one of the cats who stole Mr. Big's diamonds! GET HIM!"

The mooks and the French matre'd started to chase after Benny, who started to run for his very life with Top Cat and the others following them. Soon enough, TC found Benny underneath a table.

"Benny!" He whispered. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"The diamonds! I found them!" Benny handed Top Cat the diamond necklace.

Before they could both escape, the mooks grabbed Benny and carried him to the kitchen.

"Benny!" Mr. Jinks shouted as he saw his nephew being taken. "Hang on sonny boy, I'll save you!"

Jinks ran after the mooks into the kitchen, carrying Pixie and Dixie with him for backup (probably not the best move, if you ask me).

"Guys! Quick!" Top Cat pulled on Dibble's arm. "Those men took Benny into the kitchen!"

Top Cat, Choo Choo, and Dibble ran after the mooks, not knowing that TC and Choo Choo's fake staches fell off.

"Hey! Those are two of the cats Mr. Big is offering a reward for!" One of the patrons pointed to Top Cat and Chooch.

The other patrons looked at the WANTED posters and instantly recognized the duo.

"Come on, they're getting away!" Top Cat told Choo Choo and Dibble as they ran towards the kitchen door.

But before they could get any closer, the greedy patrons blocked their way, ready to collect their bounty and stopping our heroes right in their tracks.

"Good evening gentlemen." Top Cat grinned.

The patrons stared at the protagonists with evil and greedy eyes, showing that they meant business and even pulled out some pitchforks and torches.

"I got an idea..." Choo Choo timidly spoke up.

"And what is that?" asked Dibble.

"Run away." Choo Choo said bluntly.

"Good idea." Top Cat and Dibble gulped.

Dibble grabbed Top Cat and Choo Choo with no hesitation and ran out of the club as the patrons started chasing after them with angry mob supplies and guns.

"Wait, what about Benny and Jinks?" asked Top Cat.

"TAXI!" Dibble shouted.

A taxi instantly came and Dibble threw the cat duo into it.

"You guys gotta hide until things cool down a bit." Dibble handed them a wad of cash. "Here's some money, go to Florida! Taxi! Take them to airport and step on it!"

"But what about Benny?" asked Choo Choo.

"I promise I'll rescue him!" Dibble said before the taxi drove away.

Top Cat and Choo Choo looked at each other, deeply concerned for their friend on their way to the airport.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Mr. Big has gotten one down and two more to go. **


	26. The Real Turning Point in the Story

Underneath the club in his office, Mr. Big was at his desk, still staring at the display case containing all the treasures in his collection, minus the Vandergelt Diamonds.

"My diamonds..." He growled. "I'll get that Top Cat if it's the last thing I ever do."

Just then, the mooks and the French matre'd arrived with Benny, Mr. Jinks and the meeces downstairs.

"Uh, Monsieur Big?" the Matre'd tapped on Big's shoulder.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Big snapped. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY MOURNING THE LOSS OF MY GREATEST TREASURE?!"

"Sorry sir, but we seem to have captured one of Top Cat's associates...and some other guy and a couple of rats." said the regular-sized mook.

"Hey!" Pixie exclaimed. "We're not rats!"

"Yeah, we're mice!" Dixie added.

"Quiet you meeces, you want us to get in more trouble?" Jinks glared at the mice.

"Sorry." Pixie and Dixie gulped.

Mr. Big then approached the kidnapped protagonists with so much hate in his evil eyes.

"Well, well, a fine capture, my dear boys..." He grinned evilly. "However, they do not have my diamonds!"

"Yeah, we are actually going to have to get back to you on that, boss." the large mook chuckled nervously.

"Well then get back to me on that FAST!" Big snapped. "I need all three of them if I am going to get my diamonds back and by judging by the blue one's presence, it seems that Top Cat isn't far away!"

"Sorry your scaliness, but we don't know where TC is." Benny explained.

"We'll see about that!" Big growled, then turned to his goons. "Tie them up and throw them in the closet, they may be hiding something!"

"Yes sir!" the mooks saluted.

The mooks tied Jinks, Benny, Pixie, and Dixie up and threw them into a nearby broom closet to be kept for interrogation.

"You boys are going to tell Mr. Big where Top Cat is or you will never see the light of day again!" the mooks said before slamming the door shut.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jinks, I messed things up again." Benny said, feeling guilty. "I guess coming here to get the diamonds back wasn't such a good idea, after all."

Pixie spoke up. "Well, I guess this wouldn't be the right time to say we told you so, but..."

Mr. Jinks glared at the mice.

"Like I said, not the best time." Pixie chuckled nervously.

"We've gotta get outta here." said Dixie.

"It's no use, boys." said Jinks. "That Mr. Big character has his goon-type henchmen all over the place. There's no way we can escape."

"Plus, these ropes aren't chewy for me and Dixie to gnaw through." Pixie added.

"But...what's gonna happen to us?" asked Benny.

"Well to be completely and totally honest, I really don't know." Jinks sighed. "But whatever happens, we will face it together, like uncle and nephew."

"And Dixie and I will face it together like brothers!" Pixie added. "Right Dixie?"

"Right Pixie!" Dixie nodded.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jinks, I should've listened to you when you said to stay away from Top Cat." Benny sighed.

"I'm sorry too, Benny boy." Mr. Jinks added. "And despite the fact that we've hit rock bottom, there's no one I'd rather go out with besides my dear nephew."

"Surprisingly, that only makes me slightly less nervous." Benny remarked.

* * *

Back outside, Mr. Big was still at his desk, trying to ponder a way to get information out of Benny. Just then, Spook arrived with a box of pizza.

"Here's your margarita pizza, Mr. Big." Spook handed him the box.

"Well it's about time!" Big snatched the box from Spook and opened it. "Wait...what is this?"

"It's like uh, a piping hot margarita pizza, just like you ordered." Spook pointed out.

"I know that, moron!" Big roared. "I meant, where is my drink?"

"What drink?" asked Spook.

"My drink?" Big gasped. "My Diet Coke? Don't tell me you forgot my drink!"

"But sir, you didn't order a drink." Spook showed a paper with the order written on it. "See?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME! **

_"Go get me a margarita pizza!" Mr. Big snapped. "And make sure it's nice and hot by the time you come back!" _

_"Yes sir." Spook nodded. "But do you want anything else with that? Like a soda or garlic bread or..." _

_"I SAID I WANT A MARGARITA PIZZA AND ONLY A MARGARITA PIZZA!" Big roared. "NOW GO GET IT, NOW!" _

_"Okay, okay, okay!" Spook quickly jumped onto his bike and headed to the pizza parlor. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

* * *

"LIAR!" Mr. Big roared. "I specifically requested a drink! How do you expect me to eat this pizza without my drink?"

Spook tried to speak. "Well, you see..."

"NO EXCUSES!" Big snapped. "I have had it with you insubordination and lies! I ain't paying for this, but you will!"

Mr. Big snapped his fingers and out came the Dalton Brothers, surrounding Spook.

"What-what's going on here?" Spook stammered.

"Dinky! Get the motorcycle!" Mr. Big ordered Dinky.

"Yes Mr. Big." Dinky saluted.

Dinky then came back with Spook's beloved motorcycle.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the green cat stuttered.

"You have insulted and questioned me for the last time, and now you will lose something you hold dear!" Big grinned sinisterly.

"Get him, Dinky." Stinky snapped his fingers.

Dinky then started bending and mutilating Spook's bike with his own bare hands, much to the green cat's horror.

"NO! NO! NO!" Spook gasped. "NOT ELENOR! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Dinky then tossed over Spook's bent up bike, which was now nothing but a cube of garbage.

"Now, you'll have to deliver me free food every day without your bike, because if you mess up one more time, I WILL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!" Mr. Big roared.

"No! No! No!" Spook panicked.

"Now go get me a fresh pizza with my drink, NOOWWWW!" Mr. Big roared. "AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT IT!"

Dinky then tossed Spook out of the lair and shut the door, landing him out on the curb.

"That's it!" He said to himself. "I've had enough!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, I know that drink thing was a bit lazy, but gimmie a break. I had to give Mr. Big a more petty excuse than the cold pizza and that ship already has sailed. **

* * *

Back on the road, Fancy Fancy and Brain were riding on Ali Ben on their way to New York City with Patrick, Quick Draw, Baba Looey, Ricchochet, Droop-A-Long, Pumpkin Puss, and Mushmouse in tow.

"This is kinda redundant, don't you think?" Quick Draw whispered to Baba Looey, referring to them riding on a horse.

"Si, it is." Baba nodded.

"Not to be ungrateful, but does this thing go any faster?" asked Patrick.

"Beats me." Pumpkin Puss shrugged. "He's my horse and even I don't know."

"Don't worry, I've got it all handled." Brain rang a bell.

"Hang on tight, everyone." said Fancy Fancy.

Just then, Ali Ben started running like the wind at breakneck speed.

"Hang on, TC! We're coming!" Fancy shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Top Cat and Choo Choo arrived at the airport and went over to get tickets.

"Two tickets to Florida, please." said Top Cat.

"Will you be flying on coach, business, or fist class?" asked the ticket attendant.

"Um, uh, first class...I guess." Top Cat took out the diamond necklace. "No wait! Do you have anything better than first class?"

"Well, there's platinum class." said the ticket attendant. "It's just like first class, but you get to rest your feet on a guy from tourist class."

"We'll take it and forget Florida! Make it, the Bahamas!" Top Cat said as he handed the attendant a diamond.

The attendant looked at the diamond in awe. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Soon enough, the cats were sitting on the plane, riding platinum class and using some tourist class guys as footstools.

"Aah, platinum class." Top Cat sighed of relief. "Now this is the only way to travel."

"TC, this is nice and all, but I think we should go back and help Benny." Choo Choo said.

"Chooch, we're about to be on our way to the Bahamas." Top Cat said snidely. "Besides, you heard Dibble. He's gonna rescue Benny."

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Choo Choo. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Hey, it's every cat for himself in the big city life, Chooch." Top Cat shrugged.

"Well I thought we were supposed to be a team!" Choo Choo retorted. "And a good teammate and/or leader always goes back for his men!"

"Can I just say something?" asked the tourist class guy.

"Stay out of it!" Top Cat and Choo Choo threw the tourist class guys back to coach.

"As I was saying, if you were really an indisputable leader, you'd know better than to steal from a mobster who is out to get us!" Choo Choo continued.

"Hey, it was great when I thought of it." Top Cat retorted.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Choo Choo fought back. "All you do is make rash decisions and never think of the consequences! I can't believe I ever trusted you! You manipulated us, you conned us, and you lied to us, just to make a fast buck! While we do the dirty work, you reap the rewards!"

Top Cat gulped, "Maybe, but I..."

"Lemme tell you something, TC, as soon as we get to the Bahamas, we go our separate ways!" Choo Choo said. "I don't wanna be affiliated with con-cats anymore, especially jerks like you. We are done being partners and we are done being friends! As of right now TC, you're on your own!"

"Fine!" Top Cat snapped.

"Fine!" Choo Choo snapped.

Choo Choo then decided to get off his seat and move somewhere far away from Top Cat. Our yellow protagonist watched as his former colleague walked away. He was all alone again, just like he had been his whole life. Choo Choo was right; He had lied and manipulated people to get his way all his life and it put all of his gang in jeopardy.

"Chooch! Wait!" Top Cat called out.

Choo Choo turned around and looked at TC with a skeptic look.

"Okay, I hate to admit, I really do, but you're right." Top Cat admitted. "I really don't know what I'm doing and yes, I did take advantage of you guys. I'm sorry...I guess I really am the slimiest, cowardliest, most pathetic con cat anyone had the misfortune to know. Can you ever forgive me?"

Choo Choo thought, "Well..."

"Listen Chooch, I don't blame you for not forgiving me and you don't have to, but I refuse to surrender to Mr. Big or run and hide any longer!" Top Cat continued. "We're both better than that and you know it, and we can't stop him unless we stick together, so I'm asking you, not as your leader, but as your friend. Help me get Benny back."

After thinking it over a bit, Choo Choo shook Top Cat's hand, confirming his answer.

"Alright, but if we're going up against that scaly slimeball, we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Choo Choo nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Top Cat said as he tightened his hat and led Choo Choo off the plane.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is the turning point in the story! TC has finally come around and now, they're going to go on their biggest mission ever! Stay tuned for new updates! **

**By the way, word on the street is that CH Greenblatt (creator of Chowder) has created a brand new series based on classic Hanna Barbera characters called, "Jellystone" and it will focuses on Yogi and friends in their every day lives in the town of Jellystone. Unfortunately, you'll have to purchase HBO Max to watch it. **


	27. Saving Benny

Over at his apartment, Officer Dibble was about to resume his shower, when all of a sudden, he opened up the shower curtains and saw Top Cat and Choo Choo.

"AAAHHH!" Dibble shouted. "Top Cat? Choo Choo? What are you doing in here? How are you here?"

"The bathroom window was open." Top Cat deadpanned. "But never mind that. Listen up Dibble, we are gonna rescue Benny!"

"What? We are?" asked Dibble.

"Yes, but obviously we can't do it alone." Choo Choo added.

"You won't have to." said a familiar voice.

Top Cat, Chooch, and Dibble turned around and saw Fancy-Fancy, Brain, Patrick, Quick Draw, Baba Looey, Ricchochet, Droop, and Ali Ben right outside of the bathroom.

"AAAHHH!" Dibble shouted. "What's this now? Times Square on New Years Eve?"

"Fancy? Brain? What are you guys doing here?" asked Top Cat.

"Well TC, with those goons after you, Choo Choo, and Benny, we figured you might need our help." Fancy explained.

"Aye, that's right." Patrick nodded. "Plus, Charlie and I are blood, so we need to stick together through thick and thin. Hail and hardships. That's why he gave me a spare key to his house."

"I'm beginning to think that was a mistake." Dibble deadpanned.

"And I wanted to show you this ice cube I found that is shaped like a cow." Brain opened up his hands, only to reveal that they were all wet. "Oh no. Somebody stole my ice cube and my

Everyone glanced at the readers with annoyed faces.

"And I thought Quicks Draw's head was full of rocks." Baba Looey remarked.

"I will pretend I did not hear that." Quick Draw glared at Baba.

"So anyway, what do you say?" asked Fancy. "Are we a gang again?"

"Yes, yes we are." TC said as his eyes got watery.

"My liege, are you crying?" asked Fancy.

"Of course not." Top Cat wiped his eyes. "My eyes are just stinging a little."

"Alright, enough with the sentimental sappy stuff!" said Dibble. "We need to figure out how we're gonna rescue Benny!"

"It's elementary my dear Dibble." said Top Cat. "First, I need to use this!"

Top Cat reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of fake badge.

Dibble read the badge, "Pronto Bear's Official Marshmallow Inspector?"

"Yeah, I got it in the Pronto cereal." Top Cat nodded. "It's part of my master plan to save Benny."

"Forget it, TC!" said Dibble. "Your plans are too risky! We're gonna go talk to the Chief Thumpton."

* * *

Dibbble went to the Chief Thumpton's office to report what happened and of course, the chief took it pretty darn well and spoke to him in a very charm.

"I told you what would happen to you if anything happened to them, Dibble!" Thumpton snapped. "You're discharged from Mr. Big's case! Get out my sight!"

Dibble tried to talk. "But sir, I-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Thumpton barked. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

* * *

Dibble went back to his apartment with his badge ripped clean off his shirt.

"Okay TC, what's the plan?" He sighed.

"Okay..." said TC. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Soon enough, Top Cat, Choo Choo, Fancy, and Brain were heading towards the Starlight Club wearing sunglasses and trench coats.

"Okay gang, this is a rescue mission and we can't let anybody recognize or attract unwanted attention to ourselves." Top Cat whispered to them. "We have to keep a low profile."

"Say TC, you get the feeling that we're being watched?" asked Brain.

"Don't be ridiculous, Brain, who could be watching four cats dressed in suits at this time of day?" Top Cat remarked.

Little did our heroes know that Spook was watching them at that very moment.

"Oh man, those guys don't stand a chance against Mr. Big and his crew." He thought. "Still, Top Cat and his gang are my ticket to freedom. I've gotta help them."

Spook secretly followed our heroes over to the Starlight Club.

* * *

The cats then made it to the Starlight Club and walked into the kitchen without hesitation.

"What the?" the Matre'd saw the cats and followed them into the kitchen. "What is the meaning of this?"

The cats were looking around the kitchen and started examining the whole kitchen.

"Oh dear, this is health hazard." Top Cat said as he looked at the food.

"I'm detecting tons of ethical and health code violations." Fancy wrote down some information.

"This place is running with ghosts and they've been sneezing on the food." Brain added.

"Oh dear, this is getting shut down for sure." Choo Choo nodded.

"Listen you, if you do not leave this place at once, I am calling the police!" the Matre'd said to Top Cat.

"Au contraire, sir." Top Cat said smugly. "I happen to be the federal health inspector, Felix Snagglepuss and I outrank the police. It seems that you're place is filled to the brim with numerous ethical and health code violations and I am going to have shut it down for this."

The Matre'd gasped. "Oh no! Surely Monsieur Snagglepuss, these problems will be fixed if you delay this shut down for just a few days."

"I'm not so sure..." Top Cat smirked. "We must return to Washington at once and staying in the city is quite expensive, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, but of course." the Matre'd handed Top Cat some dollar bills. "Um Monsieur Snagglepuss, you seem to have these twenty thousand dollars."

"I'll tell you what, make it a hundred thousand and we're good to go." Top Cat winked.

"But monsieur, I do not have that kind of money." said the Matre'd. "If you want it, it has to come from Mr. Big. Go over to his basement office and I will let him know you are coming."

"You heard him, let's go boys." said Top Cat.

Whille Choo Choo, Brain, and Fancy followed Top Cat to the elevator, the Matre'd went over to the phone to call Mr. Big.

"What is it?" Big shouted. "I'm busy!"

"Excuse me, Monsieur Big...I believe we have a petite situation." the Matre'd gulped.

"Like I said, I hate situations." Mr. Big growled. "Do you remember what happened the last time we had a 'situation'?"

"Well it is about the health inspector and he says he will shut us down if you do not give him a hundred grand." the Matre'd said timidly.

"That's not the health inspector, you idiot!" Mr. Big growled. "I'm paying the health inspector right now. However, now that I think of it..."

Mr. Big pushed a button on his desk and it sent the health inspector down a trap door.

"AAAHHHH!" shouted the health inspector.

"I think I know who the fake health inspector is!" said Mr. Big. "I'll send my goons to take care of him and since they'll be busy with the 'fake health inspector', you'll have to beat yourself up."

"Pardone moi?" the Matre'd gulped.

"DO IT!" Big roared.

The Matre'd slapped his hand, quite reluctantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Top Cat and the others had been in the elevator to Mr. Big's office, but before they could get there, three of Big's goons came inside, ready to beat them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" the large goon pounded his fist into his palm.

"Mr. Big's been missing you, cat." the other large goon evilly grinned.

"Hey Top Cat, these guys must be getting bribed by Mr. Big like we are." Brain assumed.

"Oh Brain, my slower-than-Dial-Up friend, these gentlemen are mooks who want to beat us senseless." Top Cat corrected Brain.

"We don't want to, we're paid to." said the regular-sized mook.

"I want to." said the larger goon. "Uh, we're getting paid?"

"Well, in that case..." TC pressed the emergency STOP button. "Cheese it, boys!"

The cats ran out of the emergency hatch and made it back to the club, with the goons in pursuit of our heroes.

They ran back outside before the goons got out of the elevator.

"Quick! Find them!" said the head goon.

* * *

Outside, the cats ran to the back of the dumpster to draw up a Plan B.

"Okay boys, time to think of a Plan B." said Top Cat. "First, we need to-"

"Hey you! You in the purple hat and vest!" said a voice.

"Who said that?" the cats looked around.

"Right here." said the voice.

Top Cat and the gang turned around and saw Spook, leaning on the brick wall.

"Who are you?" asked Choo Choo.

"I'll explain later, just follow me if you want to live." said Spook.

"How do we know you're gonna help us?" Choo Choo asked, skeptically. "For all we know, you could be in cahoots with Mr. Big."

"And I **was** in cahoots with Mr. Big." Spook explained. "But now, I am just his pizza slave. That big fat crocodile has tortured me so many times, I've lost count. He like, even took my precious bike away from me. He threatened my life if I disappointed or angered him again and I am sick and tired of taking orders from that messed up cat. I need your help to free me from him."

"Guys, I have just figured out Plan C!" Top Cat proclaimed.

"What happened to Plan B?" asked Brain.

"It didn't work out." Top Cat waved his hand. "Anyways, here's the plan; we'll use the diamonds to rescue Benny and free this new guy from Mr. Big. What do you say, new guy?"

"I can dig it." Spook nodded. "I've been trying to track you down so we can join forces. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the one they call, Spook, the Hep-Cat Spook."

"Welcome to the gang, the Hep-Cat Spook." Top Cat shook Spook's hand. "Now, I've got a plan to take down Mr. Big for good!"

"I don't know, man." Spook said skeptically. "Like, we're just five cats and Mr. Big and his goons greatly outnumber us."

"But not for long!" Top Cat boldly said. "Spook, do you have the contact info for Jellystone National Park, a Restful Retreat? I've got an important call to make."

"I do not, sir." Spook shook his head. "But, I guess we can track it down."

"Good!" Top Cat nodded. "Now come on, it's time to execute Operation: Con the Croc!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Spook has officially joined the gang! Can TC and the crew save Benny and take down Mr. Big's reign of crime? Stay tuned for the penultimate chapter! **


	28. Top Cat vs Mr Big

Over at Jellystone National Park, a Restful Retreat, Yogi, Boo Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry, Hokey, and Ding-a-Ling were over at Yogi and Boo Boo's cave watching some television.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, Jessica used to love Brad, who is Jake?" remarked Snagglepuss. "It is a mystery, a conundrum, a jam, even."

"I think we've watching enough of your sappy chick flicks, Snag." said Hokey.

"Yeah, soaps are for dopes." Yogi added. "Let's watch something better before your eyes get all wetter."

Just then, the door knocked on Yogi's cave.

"Now who could that be?" wondered Boo Boo.

Yogi walked over to the door and saw Ranger Smith with a phone.

"Mr. Ranger, such a pleasure-type surprise to see you." Yogi tipped his hat. "But if you ask, I had nothing to do with the missing honey fried chicken."

"What fried chicken?" asked Ranger Smith.

"Uh, nothing!" Yogi grinned.

"Never mind." Ranger Smith shook his head and handed Yogi the phone. "Here, it's for you."

Yogi picked up the phone. "Hello? TC! Is that you? Really? My goodness, looks like you are in a prickly predicament! Can we get there? We will be there as soon as possible!"

"Who was it, Yogi?" asked Boo Boo.

"It was TC and he's in a real crazy conundrum." Yogi explained. "We've got to get to New York, and not for the pork!"

"Pork?" Huck raised an eyebrow.

"Rhyming is tough." Yogi shrugged. "But I digress, we must go on a journey to save our friend, Top Cat!"

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! That's gonna be freaky, dangerous, insane, scary even." Snagglepuss gasped.

"Yes, we may encounter some dangerous-type obstacles and scary-type villains, but it is a risk we must take." Huck told Snagglepuss.

* * *

Long story short, Yogi and his gang made it to Hoagie's Alley in no time at all.

"Well, that was easier than we thought." Huck deadpanned.

Everyone was gathered up to help Top Cat take down Mr. Big and his evil minions.

"Alright boys, now that we've gathered up, it's time to do our plan of attack!" Top Cat said as he stood up on a trash can.

Everybody was talking, not hearing what Top Cat was saying to them.

Top Cat grabbed two trash can lids and started to bang them like cymbals, finally gaining everyone's attention.

"That's more like it." He smiled. "Now, as you all know, I've gathered you here to aid me and my crew in our biggest quest, yet! This is no scam, this is the real thing! We are going to take down Mr. Big and end his reign of tyranny!"

"But that sounds dangerous, scary, wrong, even." Snagglepuss shivered.

"That may be, Snaggy, but we must do it!" Top Cat proclaimed. "I have been through a lot in the past several chapters or so, and I have learned several things from that! I put my friends in jeopardy and thought I could lead and get by without trying, but boy was I wrong and now look at me, all washed up, pathetic, and Benny has been captured. But now, I've changed! The true measure of a leader is that he looks out for his crew and leaves no man behind!"

The others all muttered in agreement.

"There's a good chance that some of us and possibly myself, won't make it, but it's a risk we have to take!" Top Cat continued. "It's not what a man has or possesses, it's what a man has done to bring his crew together, that makes him a true leader! Together, we can save Benny and stop Mr. Big! So, are ya'll with me?"

"YEAH!" Everyone raised their fists in the air.

"Good! Now let's rock!" Top Cat put on some sunglasses. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

Back in Mr. Big's office, the evil crocodile gangster was still mourning the loss of his diamonds.

"Uh, boss?" Stinky Dalton tapped on Mr. Big's shoulder.

"What is it?" Big snapped. "Can't you see I'm still mourning?"

"Sorry sir, but the pizza guy is here." said Stinky.

Mr. Big walked over to Spook, who had a large crate of food with him.

"We didn't order all that food!" Mr. Big gasped. "If you expect me to pay for all that, you-"

"Au contraire, sir." said Spook. "What I have in this box is something better."

"Is it garlic bread?" Finky clapped his hands.

Spook opened up the box to reveal Top Cat and Choo Choo, all hog tied up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Top Cat and his little pink friend." Mr. Big grinned devilishly. "You've been a hindrance to me and my operation, Cat and now you're going to pay, with your life."

"Allow me to talk you into more interesting ways of collecting." said TC. "I can offer you-"

"QUIET!" Spook shut the crate. "Now, let's make a deal: I give you Top Cat and Choo Choo, and you give me Benny and Mr. Jinks. I've got a score to settle with those two, you dig?"

"A personal vendetta, eh?" Mr. Big evilly grinned. "I like your moxie, kid. Daltons, get the hostages!"

Pinky went over to the closet and confronted Benny, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie.

"Get up!" Pinky exclaimed. "You're free!"

"We're free?" Benny raised an eyebrow. "Hooray!"

Pinky grabbed the four hostages and brought them to Spook.

"Hey wait a minute, what exactly is the catch?" asked Mr. Jinks.

"He's probably going to kill you." Pinky said bluntly.

"Now, hand over Top Cat." Mr. Big ordered Spook.

"Not so fast, man!" Spook held up the WANTED poster. "I also want the reward money!"

"You want both?" Mr. Big gasped. "I don't think so. You only get one."

"Fine, I'll take Benny, Jinks, and the mice." Spook sighed.

"Hooray! We're free!" Benny cheered.

"Come on!" Spook led Benny, Jinks and the mice over to the elevator.

Just then, Mr. Big's large mooks stood in Spook's way.

"Just one more thing..." said Big. "If you found Top Cat, then you found my diamonds, too. Hand them over...NOW!"

One of Big's goons reached into Spook's jacket pocket and handed Big the diamond necklace.

"Here you go, boss." said the goon.

"Yes! Yes! My diamonds! Come to papa!" Mr. Big grabbed the diamonds and cheered. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

The goons then threw Spook, Benny, Mr. Jinks, Pixie, and Dixie into the elevator. As soon as they went back upstairs, Mr. Big turned to Stinky.

"See what he wants with the blue one and then take care of him...permanently." Big growled. "I have had it up to here with his insubordination."

* * *

Spook guided Benny, Mr. Jinks, and the mice back to Hoagie's Alley.

"Like, eh, what do you think you're doing, you biker-type hooligan?" Jinks asked Spook. "Let us go."

"Yeah, what did we ever do to you?" added Pixie.

"It's okay, I'm on your side." Spook whispered. "This is part of the plan."

"What plan?" asked Benny.

"Just follow me." Spook whispered.

Spook and the four soon enough arrived back at Hoagie's Alley, where the rest of the gang was getting ready to attack Mr. Big's goons.

"What the? What's going on here?" Mr. Jinks demanded.

"Welcome to the resistance, boys." Dibble said as he beat a billy club into his palm. "Now suit up. We've got a mob to crash."

* * *

Meanwhile, Top Cat and Choo Choo were in the crate, ready to put their plan into action.

"TC, is the coast clear?" Choo Choo whispered.

Top Cat peeked out of the crate's air holes and didn't see Mr. Big or his goons anywhere.

"Okay, now." Top Cat whispered.

Choo Choo used his claw to snap the ropes and have them escape.

* * *

Back outside, everyone was ready to crash the Starlight Club, all geared up and weaponized.

"Okay everybody! This is our only shot!" Dibble exclaimed. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Everybody nodded.

"What about you, Quick Draw?" Fancy turned to Quick Draw.

"Not Quick Draw!" Quick Draw zoomed away and came back with a black hat, mask, cape, and guitar. "The one and only, El Kabong!"

"Hey! Where's Quick Draw?" Brain wondered.

"He's the same guy, Brain." said Spook. "Now come on, let's go!"

"CHARGE!" shouted Dibble.

Our heroes then charged right into the Starlight Club, knocking down the French Matre'd.

"A little ointment for my ouchie would be nice..." He said weakly.

* * *

Down in Mr. Big's office, the crime lord was ready to do away with our heroes.

"Everybody, shoot that box and spare no ammo!" Big ordered his minions.

All of sudden, the rest of the gang arrived inside.

"Stop right there, Mr. Big!" Dibble demanded. "You ain't gonna hurt Top Cat! No on my watch!"

"WELL YOU'RE TOO LATE! I ALREADY HAVE TOP CAT AND HIS PINK FRIEND TRAPPED INSIDE THIS BOX!" Mr. Big shouted.

"I'm too handsome to die." Top Cat said from inside the crate.

"SHOOT THAT BOX ALREADY!" Mr. Big shouted.

All of Big's goons started to shoot the box until they ran out of bullets, much to the horror of the others.

"Good riddance." Big sinisterly grinned.

"Top Cat?" Benny timidly squeaked.

Just then, the box opened up only to reveal a tape recorder.

"Hello? Have you forgotten about good old me?" Top Cat's voice said over the recording. "Anyone?"

Mr. Big stomped on the tape recorder in frustration.

"NOOOOOO!" He shouted. "WHERE IS TOP CAT?!"

"Right here, Big!" Top Cat and Choo Choo popped up from behind the treasure display case. "It's time to clean up your act!"

"CHARGE!" Dibble hollered.

Our heroes charged right towards Mr. Big and his goons, who in turn charged right towards our heroes. The showdown of the century was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, the showdown of the century is about to begin! Stay tuned for the final battle against Top Cat's Gang and Mr. Big's Crew! **


	29. The Final Battle

So there it was, the big, epic battle between Top Cat's gang and Mr. Big's gang. The showdown of the century was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**While reading this chapter, feel free to play "You Gotta Move" by Aerosmith, which is perfect for an epic fighting sequence.**

* * *

"You made a big mistake, monsieur!" the French Matre'd came up to Fancy and Brain.

"I do not think so, mon ami!" Fancy exclaimed. "Brain, time to execute Order Six!"

"Right!" Brain put on a crash helmet.

Fancy Fancy picked up Brain and held him like some sort of battering ram.

"Two can play at that game." the Matre'd took out a giant trout out of his pocket and also held it like a battering ram. "En garde!"

"En garde!" Fancy shouted as he charged towards Fancy.

Fancy-Fancy and the Matre'd started doing some French fencing with their respective sword-substitutes. While the Matre'd mainly just used the fish for slapping around, Fancy used Brain to whack the Matre'd like a baseball bat. Fancy kept dodging the fish attacks, but the fish itself was too big. The Matre'd then slapped the fish across Fancy and Brain, sliding them up against the wall.

"Boy, that sure was pretty smelly and salty." Brain rubbed his head. "I don't think I'll ever look at tuna fish the same way again."

"That may be, Brain, but we've still gotta take him down!" Fancy exclaimed. "Tighten on that helmet, bud! It's to bring out the secret weapon!"

"You don't mean?" Brain gasped.

"Yes!" Fancy nodded. "Forget Order Six! Time to go to Order Ten!"

Fancy picked up Brain and checked him into gear. He shouted and charged right towards the Matre'd with his Brain battering ram and knocked him right into the wall.

"Great job, Brain." said Fancy.

"No problem..." Brain moaned as his neck started to move around like a spring.

Up on a rail, Quick Draw (as El Kabong), Baba Looey, and Huck were ready to swing onto a rope.

"Alrighty boys, time to ka-bong these bozos!" said Quick Draw.

"No problemo, Mr. Quick Draw!" Huck saluted.

"Let's do it, man!" Baba Looey added. "Vamos!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Quick Draw shouted as the trio swung down.

The trio grabbed onto a chain and started swinging down, ready to fight. They swung right towards another one of the the goons, using Quick Draw's guitar to knock them out cold.

"KA-BONG!" They shouted.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star..." They groaned as they tried to get up.

Snagglepuss and Pinky were face-to-face.

"Such a nice bowtie, you have there, my dear lion." said Pinky.

"Why thank you, I had it made, don't you know?" Snagglepuss blushed. "It's one of a kind, unique, rare, even."

"Good thing, too." Pinky drew his gun. "Mr. Big will love that with his matching rug."

"Rug?!" Snagglepuss gasped. "I'm too young to be a rug! Exit, stage OUTTA HERE!"

As Snag ran away, Pinky started shooting bullets right at the pink mountain lion. It wasn't too long before Snag found himself up against the wall and Pinky was up to his last bullet.

"Say goodbye, kitty cat!" Pinky snickered.

"Oh no! What to do? What to do?" Snag thought. "What to undo, even?"

Just then, he saw a trash can lid right next to him and as soon as Pinky shot his last bullet, he used the lid to shield himself from the bullet, which then bounced right off the lid and right into Pinky's mouth.

"Ack! Ack!" Pinky choked on the bullet. "Medic!"

"That will teach them to mess with Snagglepuss, thriving thesbian of Jellystone!" Snagglepuss boasted.

While Mr. Big was trying to get away from the hustle and bustle, the diamond necklace fell out of his coat. Benny crawled to get the necklace, but then something was up against his head. It was Stinky Dalton, holding him at gunpoint.

"Say goodbye, bucko!" Stinky grinned sinisterly.

"Hey Stinky!" two voices said from behind.

"Huh?" Stinky turned around and saw Top Cat and Choo Choo on Ali Ben.

Ali Ben used his back feet to kick Stinky right across the room.

"Quick! Get on!" Top Cat ordered Benny.

Without question, Benny put the necklace in his pocket and hopped right on the horse with Top Cat and Chooch.

"Yah, boy! Yah!" Top Cat ordered the horse.

Ali Ben and the cat trio trotted away from Stinky, who chased right after our heroes.

Officer Dibble, Patrick and Ranger Smith ran right into Mr. Big's large goons, who then proceeded to grab them by necks. Dibble then pulled out his taser and zapped the goon who grabbed him, unfortunately also resulting in him being zapped as well.

"Let me go, you fiend!" Ranger Smith ordered the goon.

"Never!" the goon growled.

Just then, Yogi and Boo Boo slid down a zip line (the same zip line from when Benny came to Jellystone, to be exact) and kicked the goon right down and soon as they landed.

"Nobody hurts Mr. Ranger while we're around!" Yogi exclaimed. "Right, Ranger Smith?"

There was a muffled sound coming from underneath the goon.

"Uh, Yogi, I believe he's right underneath that big guy?" Boo Boo pointed out.

While the bears helped Ranger Smith get off, Patrick was about to get pulverized by the other goon that was grabbing him.

"Alright, you meeces know what to do, right?" Jinks asked Pixie, Dixie, and Mushmouse.

"We sure do, Jinksy!" the mice saluted.

"Ready cuzzes?" Mushmouse asked Pixie and Dixie.

"Ready!" Pixie and Dixie nodded.

Pixie, Dixie and Mushmouse went right into the goon's clothes and started fiddling around in them.

"AAAHHHH!" the goon screamed as he started to run around like a little schoolgirl and dropped Patrick down.

"Boy, like those meeces are like, good for something after all." Mr. Jinks said as he helped Patrick get up.

"You sure can say that again." said Pumpkin Puss.

Ricochet and Droop-a-Long stood face-to-face with Dinky and Finky Dalton.

"You know, Mr. Big could use a little lucky rabbit's foot for his collection!" Dinky cracked his knuckles.

"Especially a bunny like you!" Finky snickered as he held up his gun.

"We'll see about that!" Ricochet exclaimed. "Droop! Fastball special!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Ricochet!" Droop picked up Ricochet and threw him right at the goons.

"Ping, ping, ping!" Ricochet exclaimed as he bounced from goon to goon and knocked them down like a pinball. "Ricochet Rabbit!"

"Don't mess with the best!" Droop exclaimed as caught Ricochet back into the palm of his hand.

Top Cat, Choo Choo, Benny, and Ali Ben climbed up a ladder while running away from Stinky. As soon as they got up, they saw Stinky coming right after them.

Using their quick thinking, the boys railed up the ladder and dropped it down, causing Stinky to plummet right down the ground and land on a tiny goon.

At that same time, Mr. Big managed to finish climbing up the chain and found himself face-to-face with Top Cat.

"You know, Mr. Big, I feel sorry for you!" said the cat. "You have money, power, and priceless artifacts, but you don't have the one thing that truly matters in life: Friends. Friends like mine."

Benny handed Top Cat a pair of chain clippers and Top Cat cut the chains, causing Big to fall down to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted as he fell down and crashed right down in the middle of his lair.

"End of the line, chump!" Dibble slapped handcuffs around the croc's wrist.

"Oh, and here's your pizza, BOSS!" Spook threw a piping hot margarita pizza in Big's face.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, is that too hot?" Spook faked pity. "Well, how about you cool off with a nice drink?"

Spook shook a can of Coke and sprayed it in Mr. Big's scaly face.

"And by the way, I QUIT!" Spook shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, Mr. Big has been defeated by Top Cat and his gang! Stay tuned for the final chapter! **


	30. Epilogue

Soon enough, the cops showed up to arrest Mr. Big and his minions.

"Thanks for saving me, TC." Benny thanked Top Cat.

"Don't mention it, Benny." said Top Cat. "After all, you're part of my crew. I mean, our crew, and we never leave a member behind. We stick together through thick and thin."

"Hail and hardships." Choo Choo added.

"Well if that's the case, I hope this can help me regain your trust." Benny handed Top Cat the diamond necklace.

"Trust regained, buddy!" Top Cat grabbed the necklace and put them in his vest pocket.

"Alright, enough with the sappy reconciliation." said Dibble. "Time to get these punks to the station."

"Of course." Top Cat nodded. "Follow the nice cop, boys."

* * *

Over at the police station, the Chief Thumpton was walking towards his office door, when all of a sudden he saw our heroes right about to knock the door.

"WHAT?! DIBBLE?!" the Chief shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I FIRED YOU! WHAT ARE ANY OF YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Chief, you'll be happy to know that we just so happened to capture the nasty beast who has been terrorizing the city." Dibble proclaimed.

"You caught my mother-in-law?" Thumpton joked.

Everybody laughed heartily at the Chief Thumpton's little joke.

**THE END! **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**JUST KIDDING! Here's the real ending. **

* * *

"No, no, no, seriously." Dibble shook his head. "We got Mr. Big."

"What?" Thumpton gasped.

"Bring him in boys." Top Cat whistled.

Yogi, Quick Draw, Ranger Smith, Patrick, Snagglepuss, Hokey and Droop picked up Mr. Big all hog-tied and gagged up.

"Well I'll be darned!" said the Chief. "We've been trying to bring him in for years. Mr. Big, your reign of crime is over, and Dibble, you're back on the force!"

"Thanks Chief!" Dibble grinned.

In just no time at all, the other cops took Mr. Big and his henchmen down to lockdown.

"Well Dibble, now that we've helped you capture Mr. Big, I assume things are gonna be different between us?" Top Cat asked Dibble.

"I don't think so, TC." said Dibble. "Now that Mr. Big's out of commission, I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you, should you try something sneaky again."

"I'd be more than honored if you did." Top Cat tipped his hat.

* * *

The gang went out of the police station and pondered on what to do now.

"Well folks, now that we have stopped Mr. Big, I guess we'd better head on back to Jellystone." said Yogi. "I've got tons of pic-a-nic baskets to check out."

"And I've got a screenplay to finish writing, don't you know?" Snagglepuss added.

"Thanks for all your help, Yogi and thank you again for taking me in when I had nowhere to go." Top Cat shook Yogi's hand.

"You're welcome TC, my feline compadre." Yogi tipped his hat. "Good luck in the big city, sure is darn pretty."

"And remember, you've always got friends at Jellystone." Huck tipped his hat.

"Come on guys, let's head out." Ranger Smith said as he called from his car.

Yogi, Huck, Snag, Hokey, Ding-a-Ling, and Boo Boo headed into the Jeep and waved goodbye to their big city friends.

"And I guess we'd better head on back to Two Bit." Quick Draw said. "I've got me some new kabonger-type weapons to test out."

"Well, it was nice seeing you, cousins." Mushmouse shook Pixie and Dixie's hands.

"Anytime, Cousin Mush." Pixie nodded.

"Yeah, that's what family is for." Dixie added.

"Be sure to give my regards to Granny Dibble and the rest of the family, Patrick." Dibble shook Patrick's hand.

"Aye, cousin." Patrick nodded. "I'll call you when we get there."

Quick Draw, Baba Looey, Ricochet, Droop, Patrick, Pumpkin Puss, and Mushmouse hopped onto Ali Ben's back, ready to head home.

"Hey Brain! Fancy!" Pumpkin Puss saw his cousins, who were still standing to the other cats. "Ya'll coming with us?"

"No thanks, Punkin Puss." Fancy shook his head. "We're staying here with Top Cat, Choo Choo, Benny, and Spook."

"Yeah, we're a gang and we gotta stick together." Brain nodded. "Though sticking together might be a bit trouble when one of us wants to shower."

"Plus, I hear New York is full of some dainty, dazzling dames." Fancy Fancy purred.

"Well, I guess I'd better wish you guys so long, and good luck!" Pumpkin Puss gave a thumbs up.

"Top Cat, wait!" Quick Draw exclaimed. "Don't you want the prize money from the horse race?"

Top Cat thought. "I'm going to regret this as soon as you leave, but...you guys keep it. You've earned it."

"Well alrighty!" Ricochet exclaimed. "We can finally fix up that dusty old town. So long boys!"

Pumpkin Puss rang the bell and off the citizens from Two Bit went back to their town into the sunrise, leaving only Top Cat, Benny, Choo Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Mr. Jinks, and the mice.

"Well, with Mr. Big gone, we are free to do whatever we want." said Fancy.

"But like, eh, what do we want to do?" Mr. Jinks shrugged. "You guys can't move in with us. We just got evicted onto the city-type streets."

"I know what we want to do!" Top Cat proclaimed. "We are going to start a new life in a fancy new place! Meet me at the alley in an hour and I'll explain everything!"

* * *

One hour later, the others were on their way to meet Top Cat in Hoagie's Alley with Benny and Mr. Jinks' stuff that got thrown out of their old apartment.

"You know guys, it's gonna be pretty sweet hanging with you guys." said Spook. "Probably a lot safer too."

"Say Spook, don't you miss your bike?" Choo Choo asked Spook.

"I did, but I just realized that being a biker is overdone." Spook waved his hand. "I mean, with all the revving and the domino-like tipping, it's too hard to keep up with it. I'm just gonna shoot some pocket billiards, man. There's much more money in that."

"Hopefully, you won't need to." said Benny. "TC is gonna get us a fancy new place."

"I like uh, hope he knows what he is doing." said Jinks. "I'm like, beginning to trust that pussycat."

"Jinks trusting someone?" Pixie turned to Dixie.

"Now I've seen everything." Dixie nodded.

* * *

At that same time, Top Cat was drawing up some plans on the interior of their potential new penthouse apartment.

"This is gonna be perfect." He thought as he looked at the plans. "The guys are gonna love me for this.. We're gonna be swinging bachelors in our fancy penthouse. We can have all night parties, come and go as we please, live in the lap of luxury..."

Top Cat took the diamond necklace out of his pocket and looked at it in awe.

"And the best part is, I don't have to worry about bills, jobs or rent, cause it's practically free." He said as he looked at the necklace. "Thanks to these babies."

All of a sudden, some kind of gray falcon grabbed the necklace with his talons and swooped away with it.

"OH COME ON!" Top Cat shouted as he saw the giant bird get away with his fortune. "Note to self: Look at priceless treasures inside with the windows closed."

"Hey TC!" Benny and the others arrived in the alley. "We're ready to start our new lives in our new home."

"Yeah, like eh, where is it?" asked Mr. Jinks.

Top Cat grinned nervously. "Yeah, about that uh...fancy new place. Um...it's here in Hoagie's Alley!"

"Wow!" said the gang.

"Looks perfect for a group of cats and two mice." said Choo Choo.

"It has a rustic romance to it." Fancy admired the alley.

"Pretty homey, too, if I do say so myself." Mr. Jinks added.

"Did I mention how homey and rustic it looks?" Top Cat grinned.

"And you'd be amazed at all the things people just throw away." Brain held up a comic book he found in the trash can.

"I'll say." Pixie and Dixie nibbled on a half-eaten pretzel.

"Wow man, this is the life." said Spook. "I was like, afraid we'd be living in some sellout penthouse or something."

"Heh, heh, yeah...sellout." Top Cat chuckled nervously.

"It's great to have friends, isn't it, TC?" asked Benny.

"Friends? Don't be ridiculous!" said Top Cat. "You're not my friends!"

The cats and the mice all looked at Top Cat with some shocked faces.

"...You're my family." Top Cat smiled.

"Yay! Hooray! Whoopee!" the gang all cheered.

"TC, are you sure?" asked Benny.

"Of course!" Top Cat nodded. "As sure as my name is...TOP CAT!"

Just then, the gang started playing some big-band trumpet music.

"Hey! What do you know?" Top Cat grinned. "Music!"

Top Cat and the gang started to sing to the music in perfect harmony. sure to sing along if you know the words.

**Spook**: Top Cat!

**Fancy-Fancy**: The most effectual Top Cat!

**Choo Choo**: Whose intellectual close friends get to call him, "TC"

**Brain**: Providing it's with dignity!

**Benny**: Top Cat!

**Mr. Jinks**: The indisputable leader of the gang!

**Pixie and Dixie**: He's a boss, he's a whip, he's a championship!

**All**: He's the most tip-top! Top Cat! Yes, he's the chief, he's the king, but above everything, he's the most tip-top! Top Cat

_[Instrumental break]_

**All**: Yes, he's the chief, he's the king, but above everything, he's the most tip-top! Top Cat!

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, that was the Story of Top Cat! **

**However, even though the story is over, the saga ain't over! It's just the beginning of the Hanna Barbera trilogy! **

**Stay tuned for the next story: **

**YOGI BEAR! OPERATION: JELLYSTONE!**

**Be sure to look for it in the Hanna Barbera section. **


End file.
